Hide and Seek
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When six wwe stars are stranded on a desert island not all is as it seems as one of them tells the story of what happened when the hunters became the hunted.Randy/John/Mikcie/Ted/Maryse/Beth alternate ending now up in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a new story, not sure if it's going anywhere or even if it will work, but I am going to attempt to knock out a first chapter.

I recently ran an original writing contest and decided to see if I could come up with something based on one of the lines not used. This story however will not be a one shot, nor is it eligible for the contest. I guess I was just looking for a new challenge. So here we go.

I would like to point out I am not one for writing in first person however this story requires it and I wanted to see what I could do. Also none of the characters you see here belong to me they are but my driving force in stringing words together in some attempt to create entertainment. Plus I have no money so if you sue me you might be disappointed.

HIDE AND SEEK

DAY ONE- STRANDED

Today the yacht exploded, it went up in a giant ball of fire not a hundred meters from the shore. Leaving us stranded here, with no way of getting off what we all thought was an island paradise. Now it has become our prison, white sand and green palm trees its only inhabitancy along with us. I guess I should explain who us is, even though I am pretty sure that this diary will never be found, it is possible that someone might come looking for us in the right spot. To think the only thing they might find is this dairy makes me shudder now with dread, yet here I am sat high on a ledge in the shade far away from the others, scribbling my inane thoughts when I should be searching for food.

I suppose writing things down has always been my way of dealing with things, I have kept a diary since I was a little girl and the habit has become imbedded in me. So I will write down what I know, maybe it will also help me understand what is and has happened here. I am not sure at this point if anything has in fact happened at all. It could have just been a freak accident that caused the yacht to explode, but I have a feeling that there is more to the story.

For now though I will tell you about the people that I am with and why we are here at all.

My name is Beth Phoenix I am a WWE diva and I have been for five years, I came with my friends on a holiday of a lifetime on a cruise around the uncharted islands of the Caribbean. We went because two of my best friends just got married, it was a honeymoon of sorts that they wanted to share with their friends, I guess it didn't turn out quite like they planned.

Mickie James is my best friend and has a zeal for life that is truly infectious, her smile can light up any room and I have known her my entire career. I can see her now sitting on the beach below me, staring out to sea, probably wondering the same thing I am, what happened here. How such a wonderful day could have gone so wrong in an instant. I always thought of Mickie as someone I could talk to, a person who understood what we women have to go through daily in our line of work, that was until she fell in love with Randy. I will get to him later, but staying with Mickie she has changed over the past few months and I can't say I like it. She has become moody and isolated, I was surprised when Maryse invited her on this cruise. I guess it was because her new husband was best friends with Randy and they kind of come as a package deal nowadays. Something else that has changed about my best friend, she used to be so independent not needing anyone's approval to do anything. Now however everything she does seems to be up to vote by committee, a committee of one that is, and that would be Randy. I am hoping that I will at least get chance to talk with her now that it seems we have no way off this island, at least I can find out what is going on there.

Maryse Ouellet, our blushing bride. Maryse has been my friend for a long time I have known her since the early days back in OVW. She is a tremendous person with a huge heart f not rivalled sometimes by her ego. In the end though she has always been there for me, a constant rock even when the ground looked like it was going to open up and swallow me whole. She has been crying most of the day wrapped up in Ted's arms in a somewhat vain attempt to comfort his new wife. I know no amount of hugs is going to change what has happened or our current situation. I know until Maryse accepts this she will continue to shed tears for what we have lost. You may be wondering why I don't think we are going to be rescued and the answer is simple, no one knew we were out here. Ted did not file any kind of route when we left harbour. An experienced marine they trusted him not to get lost and to know what to do in an emergency. I guess they didn't account for the yacht exploding without warning.

Ted Debasie is someone I only got to know recently though Maryse, he is a kind and funny man who surprised me in a lot of ways. His easy going attitude is the perfect contrast to Maryse's on edge personality. Unfortunately he was also the one who introduce Mickie to Randy, someone we had both steered clear of until then. We had both agreed the guy was trouble, a womaniser who couldn't be trusted. Ted changed our minds and told us he was just miss understood and for a while I believed him. I refused to believe that someone as wonderful and as kind as Ted would want to be around a man like Randy. Someone I had perceived to be selfish and arrogant. I gave him a chance and so did Mickie, I guess she took it to the next level though. Ted was delighted, he told me once he had never seen Randy happier. I saw no change in the man's demeanour, not around me either and John agreed.

John Cena is my other best friend, I suppose you could call him my big brother. Years ago we had tried to take it to the next level, but after one awkward drunk night and a lot of fumbling we decided that we were only even meant to be friends. I brought him along because I didn't want to feel like the fifth wheel, plus John gets on with everyone he is just like that. No one had a problem with him coming along with us and I was glad. It made this trip bearable. Not that I haven't enjoyed it so far, except for the big explosion thing of course. Having someone to talk to, someone who has no hidden agenda, or would rather be with someone else was nice. It was John who I was sat with sunning myself on the beach when the yacht went up in to a million pieces. I was almost amused by the look of horror on his face, almost that was until I realised I was suck on a desert island with just my white bikini and my diary. The diary was luck I guess, I hadn't planned on bringing it, but there it was sat in the sand next to me, waiting for me to tell it about this wonderful new island we were planning on spending the night on. I guess it will have a far longer entry than I originally thought.

The last member of our group is someone I do not know well, I have even gone to great lengths to keep it that way. Randy Orton is somewhat of an enigma as far as I am concerned, but from what I have seen so far has not changed my original opinion of him. As soon as the yacht exploded he was barking out orders. Accusing people of doing it on purpose, and demanding to know what we were supposed to do now. Of course none of us had the answer, and this made him mad. He is the only person I cannot currently see. He wondered off into the island to go and see if he could find food. I think he went to sulk. It is probably why Mickie looks like a lost sheep right now, she has barely been alone in the last few months, Randy has always been there, looking over her shoulder, and now he has left her alone in this time of crisis. I would hasten to suggest this speaks volumes for his character.

So that's us. Six WWE wrestles now stranded on some unknown island with no way of getting off it. All dressed in beach wear and our only food the picnic we brought with us. Maryse estimates that we could stretch the supplies for a few days, but after that we will be in serious trouble. I think we have been in serious trouble from the moment that yacht exploded, but I did not voice that opinion. Actually to my own shame I too walked away, taking this diary and parking myself here under this tree and began writing. I am going to for now keep this diary a secret. I do not know how the others will react if they know I am writing about them. I am going to also try and write down everything that happens to us, just in case we are never found, or just found too late. It might give someone a clue as to just what went on here. Also I am starting to lose the light, I guess the sun has no respect for my needs right now, so I will have to continue my story in the morning, who knows I may have more to report by then anyway.

DAY TWO

It's mid-afternoon now and I have a lot to tell you. I will start with where I left off last night. I went back to where we had made camp and John asked me where I had been. I hated to have to lie to him but I did. Like I said before I needed to keep my diary a secret in case I made people angry. It didn't take long before the others came over to see if I was ok. Mickie still looked quite distraught, but I suspected that it had more to do with the fact that Randy had yet to return than our current situation. My theory was proved correct when not a minute later Randy emerged from the trees that surrounded our beach and Mickie face lit up. She ran over to him and I watched as he embraced her as she clung to him for support. The tender moment however was short lived as he moved over towards us and sat down in the sand with a heavy thunk.

"I didn't find anything, well nothing we could eat anyway. We will have to go in search of fresh water in the morning though." He said prodding the sand with his finger and not looking at any of us. Again I decided to remain quite. Randy was right we did have to find water. It was hot here, and we had brought only a few bottles of water much more in favour of bringing wine at the time of our departure. Our goal being at the time to celebrate, not play survivor. A decision we were now all regretting. It however pained me to agree with Randy in any way so it was down to Ted to support Randy's idea.

"I suggest splitting into pairs and doing some kind of grid search, we have no idea how large this island is." He said and we all agreed. After having eaten a meagre meal we all found a place on the beach to sleep. All of us decided that right now it was the safest, if not the best place to be spotted by any passing ships. That's when Maryse suggested the fire.

"It would allow passing ships in the night to see us, or at least investigate." She had said and this time it was me who agreed with her idea. Our first night however had to be spent in the total darkness. I could feel John's body not a few inches from my own. His form restless in the night, the ground was soft but itchy and the sand was everywhere. I also did not like the feeling of sleeping only in my bikini out in the open. John like the other men was only wearing swimming trunks and also had to be feeling the exposure. Luckily for us the night on the island was a short one, the sun rose only five hours after it had gone down. I guessed that being close to the equator had something to do with that. The welcome sight of daylight awoke us all, if any of us had even been asleep that was.

The plan to find water and wood for a fire was put into motion almost immediately. Not bothering with breakfast and decided to meet back for lunch we split up into predictable parings. Of course I was more than happy to go with John, but it didn't stop me worrying about Mickie, although I do not think Randy would ever hurt her physically, I have always had my doubts about how he treats her emotionally. Without a good excuse however I went off with John, making for the Northern side of the island. As soon as we left the others behind I decided to disclose my doubts about this entire experience to John. It was something I would later on regret.

Well there you go. I hope this was an interesting and compelling start. If you would like to read more let me know via review and I shall continue. If not let me know also and I will hit that delete button post hence. Thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I would give chapter two a bash as well. Please enjoy.

We must have only gotten a hundred yards before I stopped John with a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't hold it in any more, my fears my concerns. I guess I was looking for an ally, someone to bounce ideas off. It didn't exactly go down that way however.

"You what you think Randy stranded us here on purpose, have you lost your mind." John shouted and I tried to hush him.

"Sush before the others here you. Look think about it ok, how come now the only time we have all left the ship?" I said and that gave him pause for thought. Not much of one though, as he scowled at me.

"exactly Randy was on te island how did he blow up the yacht from the beach? Remote control." John replied his voice was dripping with sarcasm and I could hardly blame him.

"Look I know this sounds farfetched, but so does our yacht mysteriously exploding into a thousand pieces. And out of the six of us, Randy is the only one I can see doing it." I said as John perched on a nearby rock. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok but why?" he said simply and I guess he had me there, I had yet to come up with any explanation as to why Randy would do this, why go to all this trouble when apart from Ted, who he seemed to like he barely knew any of us.

"I just don't like the way he treats Mickie, he is a control freak." I said deflecting the question somewhat.

"No you just don't like him." John said and I suppose he was right I didn't like Randy, but that didn't mean I was wrong. Apparently though John was not finished.

"is this some kind of jealousy, that now you can't spend every waking minute with Mickie, because she has someone else you want to break them up?" John said now standing and moving towards me. I glance up at him locking gaze as I frown at him.

"Since when did you become a part of the Randy Orton fan club? And no it's not about that, Mickie has changed and not in a good way." I replied genuinely hurt by his statement as his hand landed gently on my shoulder. The contact made me jump slightly, but I did not pull away from it.

"I wouldn't say I was a fan, but I have had chance to speak with him and you know he is not so bad. In fact he seems to really care for Mickie. He is however worried about her because she has become so attached to him. Did you ever think that it was Mickie, not Randy that was becoming over protective and controlling?" John said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could John think that Mickie was controlling Randy, a man by his own admission heard voices and RKO'ed Stephanie McMahon because of them.

"John you do realise what you are saying right, that Mickie James, my best friend who has been nothing but supportive and kind, has turned into some kind of stalker." I raged at him trying to get him to see sense but he was still shaking his head at me, he was also looking at me like I had just grown two heads.

"No I am not saying that, it's not like I have actually seen her boiling any rabbits or anything, but maybe your dislike for Randy has blinkered you slightly. I mean you even have him blowing up the yacht now, for some unknown and probably evil deed. Maybe you should turn that razor sharp mind of yours on to yourself once in a while." John said letting go of my shoulder now but not stepping out of my personal space. His close proximity was something I was used to, but his attitude towards me was not. I folded my arms and decided that if he had something to say to me then he could just come out and dam well say it.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped as a small smile played at his lips, I saw his eyes flick down my body and for the first time in years I felt uncomfortable around him.

"Maybe you're just lonely Beth, coming away with two happy couples and having it rubbed in your face every day. Then you invite me, not one of your girl friends. Not that I am opposed to the idea, I mean if you want to give us another shot I am up for it." He said now moving closer to me and this time not trying to hide the want in his eyes. I backed up quickly holding out my hand and stopping his progress before he got to close for comfort.

"What no, we are just friends John we agreed on that a long time ago. Nothing has changed there. I invited you because I enjoy your company, nothing more." I replied as he looked me over again, I felt very self-conscious in just the bikini but there was nothing I could do about that.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before Beth, don't tell me you don't remember?" John said now moving forward again, this time my hand did little to stop his progress at it landed on his chest and I pulled it away quickly, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"That was a mistake and we both know it. I was very drunk and so were you." I said my voice coming out far more desperate than I intended it to. I looked around and realised just how isolated we were now. No one else was within ear shot as far as I could tell, and we were the only people on this island. I was suddenly and quite acutely afraid, John had never acted this way before, he had always been the perfect gentleman. This was odd in the extreme and I for a moment even entertained the idea that we had landed in some kind of alternate reality where everything was backwards.

"Oh come on Beth, it was like I slipped and fell on you, maybe we went about it on the wrong way bit we both wanted it, don't tell me that feeling has just vanished, because it hasn't for me. Plus look at where we are." John said with a sweeping motion of his arm, not that I needed telling at this point how desperate and alone we were out here. It was something I had been constantly been thinking off since I saw the yacht explode.

"All the rest have each other, you and me well we could have what they have, might make for a more bearable existence here." He said placing both hands on my shoulders now and giving them a small squeeze. It was then I realised what he was up to, and I pushed his hands away from me with all the force I had. Which was considerable and he moved backwards like he had been stung.

"John just because you are sex starved and there are no local waitresses to seduce doesn't mean you go to any port in the storm, you have a wank!" I yelled at him as I turned on my heel and walked away from him. Not caring weather or not he followed me, I didn't even look over my shoulder to see if he was still standing on the rock face. I was too angry with him to even consider that I might have been putting myself into any kind of danger.

Fortunately for me my angry stomp though the forest attracted no attention, not that I was expecting any, I mean this was a deserted island, but I did managed to stumble across what we had been looking for. Pushing my way though some pretty dense forest I could hear the rumbling of the waterfall before I saw it. Breaking into a run a came out on to a clearing which held a small lagoon, at one end was a small but impressive waterfall. The clear liquid gushed off the rocks at the top of the formation and splashed into the lagoon below, the spray creating a mist above it. I moved forward enchanted by the beauty of this place. The mist at the base of the waterfall was like watching a thousand rainbows dance. Glinting in the now almost unbearably hot sunshine. Feeling the sweat start to drip down my back the decision was made there and then. I was already wearing my bikini so I just paddled right in. I wanted to dive in badly but I wasn't a complete idiot, I had no idea how deep this lagoon was, nor did I know what was at the bottom. When I was up to my waist in the cool water I sank down and put my head underneath. The refreshing feeling was amazing, the almost icy coolness of the flowing water a god send compared to the stifling heat above it. Pulling my head up because the need for oxygen became too great, my piece was shattered by John's voice.

"Looks good mind if I join you!" he called from the back. I turned to him and scowled slightly. I don't think he saw my expression but he didn't need to, he already knew I was mad at him.

"If you must and make sure you stay at least ten feet away from me at all times." I called back, he smiled slightly I could see it just against the glare of the sun ad he wasted no time in jumping in. splashing over to me he stopped just short of ten feet and stood up. The water cascading down his muscular chest and I inclined my head at him.

"Now I guess we had better get back and tell the others they deserve to enjoy this to." I said making a move to climb out when John's hand grabbed my upper arm.

"John I am warning you let me go." My voice was harsh and I kind of regretted it. John had been my friend for many years, but he had also hurt me up on that ridge and I wasn't so quick to forgive him. His eyes though held the apology that I could see coming from his lips.

"I am sorry Beth, I didn't know what I was thinking. Can we just out it down to cabin fever and forget about it?" he said as he let go of my arm and I felt more relaxed immediately.

"Cabin fever we have been here two days barely. What's going to happen in two weeks, or two years?" I asked as we both climbed out of the luxurious lagoon and made our way back to the beach.

"If we even make it that long." John said his voice small and hesitant. I supposed he had voiced what we had all been thinking, although I was the only one who got to hear it.

After we informed everyone about the lagoon, and showed them all where it was we decided to spend the afternoon here. None of the others had come up with much, but we did all agree this was a far bigger island than we had first thought. For a start none of us had run into one of the other couples. None of the others had been anywhere near the lagoon, and all of them said they had to turn around before they even got close to the other side of the island and another possible beach. Ted and Maryse however had managed to gather a significant amount of fire wood from a fallen tree they had found, and once we are done here, we will go back to the beach and see if we can get a fire going.

There was a brief discussion about relocating to the lagoon permanently, but if a ship does come past we would miss an opportunity to escape, which for now remains our highest priority. Plus the lagoon is barely fifteen minutes' walk from the beach now we know where it is, and so is not too much of an inconvenience to hike to. All we needed now was something to transport our water in, so we didn't have to come all the way over here when we needed a drink. The three water bottles we had would not be enough to negate a daily hike. It was in fact Randy who came up with the solution.

"Why don't we drink all the wine, I mean that's what it's there for no point in it going to waist and there are six bottles of it. Enough for one each." It was a popular suggestion, not only did it provide us a solution to walking to the waterfall everyday but it also would give us a good excuse to have a party. Sometimes I find when faced with something difficult, some kind of worry that you can't get your head around it is best to take a step back. Perhaps this diversion if you like will provide that for us, if only for a short time.

Anyway I have been sat on this rock for some time now and the others are bound to wonder where I have gotten to. I will try and write more later if I get the chance or the inclination, but I am up to date so far. I am hoping when the wine starts flowing we can all have a really good talk about what we are going to do, and how we ended up in this situation in the first place. Adios for now.

It almost midnight and to say I am drunk would be quite an understatement so I won't be writing much tonight. All I will say for now is we got the fire going and we are going to keep it going twenty four seven, that means a constant watch on it, as we only have a few matches left. Ted had packed them to light the candles on my birthday cake. I didn't even realised he knew it was my birthday tomorrow, let alone brought me a cake, how sweet. Anyway we need to save them so the fire going out isn't an option. The only reason I am writing now is by the fire light and the fact that everyone else has fallen into a drunken coma. However it is kind of hard to write straight and my shift is almost over. I had better wake Mickie for her shift, maybe I will have a quick private chat with her before I get some sleep myself. It's about time I spoke with her about what is really going on with her and Randy anyway.

There you go chapter two hope you enjoyed let me know via review and I will try and update tomorrow. Thanks for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

_So I am back as promised with another update. Thank you to Kaybug, the fallenAnglea and futurewwediva for your support it is always appreciated._

_Please enjoy._

I woke Mickie up as soon as I stashed my diary away, waking her up was not the easiest thing in the world. Plus I was scared I was also going to disturb Randy, something that I was keen not to do. I finally managed to wake her without also waking Randy and we both went back to the fire. I could see she was uncomfortable in my presence and I didn't know why.

"Mickie I wanted to know if you were ok?" I asked her cautiously, getting the feeling that she was her usual open self and that this conversation could go downhill fast if I wasn't carful.

"I am ok I guess considering that we have been stranded on this island." She replied still not looking at me but focusing her gaze somewhere out towards the ocean.

"Yeah I know this is your everyday occurrence, but other than that?" I said not wanting to directly say, how is your relationship with Randy.

"Fine, at least I still have Randy, he has been such a rock you know." She said now looking at me and giving me a small smile. The way the firelight caressed her face I could tell that she at least believed what she was saying.

"That's good, I guess I missed you, we really don't spend much time together since you got with Randy." I said now testing the waters on that subject.

"No I suppose we don't but you know what it is like in a new relationship, you want to be with each other all the time." Mickie replied going back to staring out to sea and I knew she wasn't going to give me much on the topic. I was wrong.

"You don't like Randy." It wasn't a question she said it plain and simple and I had no choice but to reply honestly.

"No I guess I don't. you have become introverted, and dependent on him. I don't like what he is doing to you Mickie." I said deciding that if we were going to do this we might as well lay all our cards on the table.

"I think you need to spend some time with him Beth, maybe you will see that it is not me that has changed but you. I can't talk to you any more, you make everything Randy's fault and I don't like it. I love him Beth and the sooner you realise that the better for both of us." Mickie said taking a quick glance in my direction, but broke the gaze as soon as it formed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ok so I have been a bit one sided in my view towards Randy, but with dam good reason.

"Get to know him, well I guess I don't have much choice now do I seeing as we are alone out here with no way out." I said now feeling like this was a bad idea. We were both the wrong side of drunk and our emotions were running high. I decided to get up and go to bed. Maybe if I slept on it things would look different in the morning.

DAY THREE- A MYSTERIOUS OCCURANCE

Well its now almost one in the afternoon and I have so much to catch up on. This however has been the first chance I have gotten to write anything. I will start with last night party on the beach. Which was really just a chance for us all to escape into oblivion for a while and deny just how bad our situation was. The wine flowed freely as our conversation revolved around one thing, escape.

The dingy we had all come to the island on was still tethered to a rock about two hundred yards down the beach. It was built to carry four people and had a simple pair of ores. It wasn't a great means of escape. Not only could we not all fit into it, but get lost out at sea in a dingy and you were as good as dead. However we had considered the option of using it to explore the islands perimeter. It would be faster and less dangerous than hiking though the dense forest that seemed to cover the centre of the island.

"Tomorrow me and Ted will take the dingy out and see if we can find anything to eat on this god forsaken island." Randy had said after drinking more than half a bottle of Shiraz. As Ted nodded back at him. To say I was happy that Randy had decided that he was the best person to go, would have been an overstatement. There was however nothing I could do as everyone else seemed to fall in line with his idea pretty quickly.

"We can go and get water from the lagoon can't we Mickie?" Maryse had chipped in and I was mildly surprised at her choice of companion. Mickie and Maryse had never been very close, it made me wonder if Maryse was just as worried about her as I was and wanted to get her on her own.

"What about me and Beth?" John asked passing the bottle of wine to me which I passed straight on to Ted who took it gratefully. Unsurprisingly Randy had thought of the perfect job for us. Something that we had all been aware of but no one had yet to voice.

"You two could build us some kind of latrine, I know it's got a great job, but someone is going to have to stay close to the fire and it is something we will have to do sooner or later." Randy said looking at me and holding my gaze for the first time since we boarded the yacht three days ago. It was strange, his eyes held mine like there was nothing wrong between us. I am sure he had realised that I wasn't his biggest fan. I was also sure he was not mine either. Randy had never gone out of his way to speak with me. Even when Mickie and I were close and their relationship was still in its infancy. He would come and find us say a quick hello to me and take Mickie off somewhere. That's when I first started not to like him on a deeper level I think. Before it was more a general dislike of his behaviour, that was until he purposely took my friend away from me. I realised that while I had been regressing about the past, Randy still hadn't broken his gaze on me. It was starting to unnerve me like he was trying to read my thoughts. However impossible that might be. I also thought I had better reply before him along with everyone else thought I had gone mad.

"Umm yeah, that's fine I think John is pretty good at digging holes." I replied knowing no one else but John would understand what I was talking about. He was unlikely to confessed anything as well. I watched his expression out of the corner of my eye as our conversation turned to our dwindling supplies. In fact the wine had less of an effect on loosening people's tongue than I hoped. I avoiding drinking too much on purpose, hoping that someone would let slip something about how the yacht exploded. No one did, in fact when the subject finally came up it was Randy who was first to speak of it. The only working theory we could come up with was that someone left the gas stove on, although no one could remember using it, let alone switching it on.

That was basically the end of our little party on the beach, the wine drank and everyone exhausted I volunteered to take the first shift watching the fire. Mainly so I could write in this diary, my chat with Mickie being less than successful, and then hoping to speak with her in the morning brought to an abrupt halt when we made out discovery.

When I woke up on day 3 I felt better rested than the previous night. I was not sure how much that had to do with the wine, but I was grateful to have at least gotten some sleep. Randy was the only other person up as he had chosen to take the last shift watching the fire. I was less than enthusiastic to speak with him. Looking over at John who had slept further away from me than he had the previous evening I considered waking him up. Deciding that actually if he woke up and acted like he had yesterday I would rather take my chances with Randy I got up, swallowed my pride and walked over to him.

"Morning." I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible as I sat down a few feet from him and watched as he prodded a stick into the burning fire.

"Morning, did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked me but his voice held little emotion and it really felt like he was asking out of politeness not genuine concern.

"Better than the first night. I guess it is a little disconcerting sleeping out on the open in just a bikini." I replied decided that if we were going to be here for a long time I would eventually have to talk with this man. I had also gone to sleep with Mickie's words echoing around my head. That it was me who had changed not her. That maybe this was all in my head, I had yet to truly believe that, but I could at least speak to the man.

"I know what you mean, I walk in front of thousands of people in nothing but a pair of tights, and I feel exposed in these swim trunks. I guess it is because we are somewhere unfamiliar, and asleep, makes us feel more vulnerable." He replied and I was kind of taken back by how open he was with me. I don't know what I was expecting, some kind of non-committal grunt, or for him to laugh at me. Maybe Mickie had been right, maybe it was me.

"So when did you and Ted plan to head out?" I said before I could examine my own short comings in too great a detail.

"As soon as he wakes up, which could be Christmas the way he has been snoring." Randy said taking a glance over at his friend and I looked to. Ted's arm was wrapped protectively around Maryse's waist, and they looked peaceful and happy together. A thought then came to me, I don't know why I suggested it at first. I had been doing everything to avoid spending time with randy let alone time alone with him. But the words had left my mouth before my brain could properly engage.

"Why don't me and you just go now, and let them sleep." I said as Randy looked around at the rest of our group. I was surprised with how quickly he replied. I thought he would dismiss the idea out of hand."

"Yeah why not, the sooner we get going the more time we will have. Who knows how big this place is it could take us days to fully map it." He said standing up and throwing more wood on the fire.

"There that should hold it until someone wakes up." He said as the fire now almost blazed in the morning sunshine. I just sat there, looking at him, unsure as to whether I had heard him correctly.

"Well are you coming or not?" he said heading off down the beach. I got up quickly and jogged after him. It had after all been my suggestion and I could hardly back out now. Catching up with him I turned to look out on to the ocean and spotted something. I stopped dead in the sand, hand clamping down on Randy's shoulder as I pointed out towards the horizon.

"What?" he asked as he followed my finger and seeing what I had done.

"Is that our dingy?" I said my voice quite as though if I only whispered my fear it would not be true.

"Yep, now how in the blue hell has that happened." Randy said as we moved forward to where it was once tied to the rock. The rope that had attached the dingy was still there, so it had not broken loose. Randy followed the rope to the end and pulled it dripping out of the ocean.

"This has been cut, someone did this on purpose." He said looking at me and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This was creepy in the extreme. The dingy was our only means of escape and now it was drifting away.

"It couldn't have been one of us surely, everyone wants to get off this island." I said as Randy threw the rope down at looked out across the water at the dingy. Without saying a word he moved forward until he was waist deep in the ocean. I realised what he was doing at that moment. Too late to stop him, and I think even if I hadn't been he would have gone anyway.

"Dam it Randy!" I called after him as he began swimming towards the dingy. It had to be quarter of a mile out by now, and who knew how strong the tides were. I did the only thing I could, I jumped in after him.

I was a good distance behind him and I wasn't making any ground on him for a while. Then I seemed to catch him up all at once. The dingy was still fifty meters off but I could feel that we were literally swimming against the tide.

"You ok." I panted as I swam up next to him. His face was red and he was huffing for breath, he looked at me and gave me a small smile. It was the first time I felt like he really appreciated my company. At the time I didn't think about its significance, but as I sit here now, I realised that it was probably because I really was concerned for him for the first time.

"Yeah but the current is string here, kind of hard going." He said pushing forward as I tried to keep up with him. I could feel the lactic acid building up in my muscles and I really didn't need a cramp all the way out here. Pushing forward not really having a choice in the matter I was glad when we finally made it to the dingy. Randy hauled himself on board first and helped me on. Luckily the ores were still there, whoever had cut the tethering rope had obviously not planned for us to try and rescue it. Rowing back was far easier than swimming out. It took us no longer than fifteen minutes to reach the shore, where everyone else was gathered.

"What were you two doing?" Mickie shouted as we pulled the dingy up on to the beach and made sure it was well out of reach of the tide.

"Someone cut the tie to the dingy it was floating away." Randy replied looking at Mickie, it was then I saw the look in his eyes. It was not one of adoration, the look that I always saw on Mickie's face when she looked at Randy. I was beginning to wonder if John had been right, if it was Mickie who was obsessed. The thought went clean out of my head at that point though as much discussion took place about why someone would want to cut the dingy free.

"So if it wasn't one of us, who was it?" John said finally when everyone began shouting their innocence. The conversation had pretty much broken down to accusation, and it was getting us nowhere. Myself and Randy were pretty much in the clear, seen as we were the ones who had risked our lives to retrieve the dingy, it was highly unlikely we had cut it loose in the first place.

"What are you trying to say here, that someone else is on this island?" I said realising where John was going with this. The idea in its self was preposterous, this island was in the middle of nowhere and no one could possibly live here. However it would go a long way to explain the mystery of the exploding yacht, and the release of the dingy.

"I guess it's possible." Randy said now moving back up towards the fire and sitting down in the sand. We all went with him and gathered around the fire. The sailing trip and the building of the latrine put on hold in favour of talking about this latest possibility.

In the end there was simply no evidence to support the idea one way or another. No one wanted to believe that one of us cut that rope, but any one of us could have done it while on fire watch last night. The ultimate question was why, but it was a pretty easy leap to think the person who had blown up the yacht was the same person who cut the dingy loose. Someone wanted to keep us here, and had gone to great lengths to do so. After the discussion ended, Maryse and Mickie went off for some water. Ted and John started work on the latrine and I came over to my spot on the high rock to write in my diary. I told everyone else I was going to the bathroom and do some exploring, I have been up here a long time, Randy has not moved from his spot by the fire and I have been watching him since I sat down. I suppose I have found a new respect for him, I wouldn't go as far as to say I like him now, or fully trust him, but I guess seeing him risk his life to save our one means of escape went a long way to improving his reputation in my eyes. I guess I had better leave it there, as Mickie and Maryse have just come back, and I know John will come and look for me soon. We are going to try and take the dingy out again tomorrow, and we are going to take shifts by the fire in pairs from now on. I don't know why, but I really want to go with Randy now on the tour of the island, maybe It's just paranoia, but after what has happened so far today I can't look at any of them and not wonder which one it was.

_Hope you are all still with me on this one. What is going to happen next and have they got a saboteur in their mix. To find out just drop me a review and I will update asap. Thanks for reading XxX_


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologise for the lack of update yesterday but at the moment I have one heck of a gruelling work schedule. i hope this is worth the wait._

It has been a few days since I last wrote in this diary, and much has changed. My first instinct is to jump right to the important parts, the things that have really effected our situation, it wasn't until I sat down that I realised that everything that has happened has in some small way led to this. So I am going to start right where I left off, when I was sitting under that tree. Looking back now over what I wrote I realised that there were a lot of things I still left out. However I am slightly concerned about the amount of paper I have left, and fir how long my pen will hold out. So I am going to try and omit the more tedious things. Sufficed to say the afternoon after the mysterious release of the dingy was a tense one.

John had approached me when I got back from writing. I have to admit I have been slightly avoiding him, but I have yet to see a reoccurrence of his behaviour on the ridge. He looked kind of worried, not only that, but he was looking around him to make sure no one was watching us. I knew whatever he was going to say to me wasn't going to be something trivial.

"Beth, something is going on here I can feel it in my bones. I think maybe you were right about Randy." John said pulling me over to a secluded corner of our beach and I went with him.

"Why? You were so adamant before that he was innocent, what has changed your mind?" I asked intrigued now, wondering if Randy had said something to John that gave him this change of heart.

"Just the way he has been acting, aloof, withdrawn. He almost seems like he knew this was going to happen. He was the least upset out of all of us when the yacht first exploded, and now he wants you to go with him tomorrow not Ted. Why do you think that is?" John said folding his arms and looking over at Randy who was sat by the fire dividing up tonight's rations. I thought for a moment. All the things John was saying were echoes of my own suspicions. But I still couldn't get away from one thing.

"Then why try and get rid of the dingy, only to risk his life saving it. Seems like a pretty silly thing to do." I replied as John just blew air into his cheeks and let the air out slowly. It was obvious he had thought about this at some length during my absence, when he replied I was slightly surprised by his answer.

"Easy, to throw us off his sent. When you woke up early and made the suggestion to leave he had no choice but to accept. Unfortunately because he had only cut the dingy free a short while beforehand it had not made it out far enough into the ocean. He knew if he didn't try to get it back suspicion would automatically fall on him, as he was the last one left alone." John looked triumphant in his reply, I however was not convinced. I had seen Randy's face when we were out on the ocean together. It held no guilt, only concern, concern for me and the rest of us trapped on this island. I shook my head slowly refusing to believe that he was that good a liar. But hadn't I already gone down that path of thought about Randy? My own views somewhat clouding my judgement, but that didn't implicitly make them wrong.

"Look I think risking your life not to get accused of sabotage is a pretty high price to pay, not only that but if Randy hadn't gone after the dingy, I would have understood. I only jumped in after him, does that make me guilty?" I said as John took hold of my upper arm and I couldn't help but flinch slightly at the contact. John noticed and gave me a small frown, he also removed his hand from my arm and placed it back at his side.

"I don't want you to fear me Beth, I don't want you to think of me as someone who would do this to us either. I would never hurt you, but I can't say the same for Randy either, I think he wants to take you tomorrow because he intends to hurt you." John spoke in such hushed tones I almost didn't hear what he said. As the words wrapped around my consciousness though, and I saw the genuine concern in John's eyes I pulled in a deep breath and reached out to him. Laying my hand on his arm I gave it a small squeeze.

"I don't fear you John, I was just upset by you, I will get over that. As for Randy he won't hurt me, if he was trying to kill us all he would have done it already, not risked his life to protect himself from suspicion. I will be fine, and I am going." With nothing else left to say and everyone else gathering around for dinner, I left John with his thoughts for a moment before he joined us to.

Later that night when I was on fire watch with Randy so we could both be up early, we sat in silence, and I was alone with my thoughts. I couldn't just ignore what John had said, not only would it be fool hardy, but dangerous. That didn't put me off however from wanting to accompany him in traversing the islands perimeter. I had to come up with a backup plan just in case though. Starting with some kind of weapon I could take and conceal, not that I had any intention of using it, unless absolutely necessary.

DAY FOUR- BOAT TRIP

The dawn came bringing with it the almost unbearable heat that I was slowly becoming accustomed to. Maryse however was really suffering. Her naturally pale skin and her acclimatisation to the sub-zero temperatures usually associated with Montreal were doing little to help her in this unforgiving environment. Ted had said that she should say in the shade and maybe even spend the day at the lagoon. John said he would be fine watching the fire, and Mickie had volunteered to say with him. None of us wanted to be alone right now, but no one was going to say out loud just why. Myself and Randy packed up the dingy with a few bits and pieces. A water bottle each, or more precisely two empty wine bottles filled with water. And a slice of my birthday cake. Having no idea just how long we would be gone, we were reluctant to take more food, as we were running dangerously low on supplies. The rest of them told us to take more as we would be exerting ourselves and would need the extra rations. In the end we each took one of the last reaming apples and got under way. The last thing I remember seeing was a scowl aimed at me and projected by Mickie. Her entire demeanour since Randy announced that he would take me with him had been hostile and stand offish. To say that was unusual lately however would not be true, ever since our chat by the fire she had been cold towards me, even abrupt. I put it down to our talk but now I was actually trying to get on with Randy I thought our relationship would improve. It hadn't in fact that final look she gave me suggested things had gotten worse.

As we set off in a clockwise direction around the island I looked at Randy pulling on the other ore and saw that he was pretty much focused on the task at hand. We had not spoken much last night, only to discuss what our plan of action was for today. We had decided that we would go as far as we could around the island, until we either found something, and could return. Or found nothing and returned anyway. We both knew this could mean an overnight stay somewhere. We had decided that if we went too far to make it back to our beach before dark, we would make camp on the nearest beach. Also it would give us a chance to explore a part of the island we had not yet seen, and possibly find food. It was our main concern at the moment, now we had found water, food had to be our next priority however so far the island had nothing to offer. Even the trees held no fruit, and the animal life was limited to birds to small and fast to be worth the effort of pursuit. Ted had briefly mention fishing, but without any equipment it would be almost impossible in the open ocean. Now as I looked at Randy's glistening back, the sweat also dripping off his brow, as I am sure it was off my own I heard John's words echo in my ear again. What if this was an elaborate ruse, and I was rowing off into my own untimely demise. It would be easy for Randy to tell the others, I fell, or I drowned, lots of things could go wrong on this trip, none beyond the realms of possibility. For a second I stopped rowing and Randy noticed immediately.

"You need a break?" he asked me turning towards me and giving me a soft smile. The genuine concern there making all thoughts of bad intentions disappear from my mind.

"No I am ok, I guess I just wanted to know why me?" It was a simple enough question, but the answer held so many possibilities. One of which could be because he wanted to kill and eat me first.

"I guess because I trust you." He replied and I was surprised by the ease with which he answered me. Also he felt like that deserved no explanation, even though we barely knew each other.

"Why, we aren't exactly friends." I replied as the dingy drifted towards the shore, not being powered by our ores it followed the current in stream.

"That's precisely why. You chose to help me get the dingy back even though you don't like me. You didn't hesitate to tell the others it was me who went in after it and that I had probably save our lives. You trusted me in spite of your feelings, that gives me good reason to trust you above anyone else. Including Mickie." Randy said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't realise at the time what I had done, but I guess he was right. I have never thought of myself as self-righteous, but I guess that was what I had been towards Randy. I had taken two and two and made five, all on the hearsay of others. I suppose in this case, one character flaw over road another when I stood up for him, because I believe in telling the truth. I guess Randy's confession about Mickie highlighted a similar charter trait in us both.

"You think she s involved somehow?" I questioned not wanting to believe it, but her recent behaviour suggested something was going on.

"Not in landing us stuck on this island no, but I know she can get very jealous and kind of obsessive. Having me here on this island is like the perfect way for her to keep a close eye on me. Letting the dingy go is something I would not put beyond her, if she thought she was going to lose track of me for a few days." He said and the penny suddenly dropped. The dingy had been there for two days until Randy suggested taking it out to explore. It was only after that someone cut the rope and tried to foil that plan. I had seen that look in Mickie's eyes as we left and now the idea not only sounded plausible, but I was actually starting to think Randy was right.

"Ok so what do we do about it?" I asked as Randy took hold of his ore once more and started to pull the dingy away from the inlet we were drifting towards. I followed suite knowing we needed to go further before we landed on the island once more.

"Nothing for now, I will speak with her when we get back. All she wants is reassurance I can give her that. Right now though we have a job to do, or this whole topic will be pointless in a few days when we run out of food." I knew he was right, if I was Mickie and there was no evidence really to suggest it was she was probably feeling the same as the rest of us. Scared and alone, Randy was the one thing she had to hold on to and it was hard to watch him leave, knowing he might not come back. We continued to row on for a while until we spotted a beach which held some promise. The trees were different here and the forest not so dense. We decided it was time to make camp and do some exploring.

I have to stop there the light is fading again and I have so much to tell you. It is hard to put down in words all that has happened, and when I started this diary I didn't think it would prove as important as it has turned out to be. I also have no idea when I will be able to update again, but I am going to try and get up early tomorrow and finish the tale of our boat trip at least. The one thing I do need to tell you is that now everyone knows I am keeping a diary, they have even given me time to write it. That all came about when Randy and I returned but I will tell you more about that when I get there. Sufficed to say that it is easier to get time to write now everyone knows. Not having to sneak off and make excuses does make life a little easier for me in that respect. For now I have to get some sleep. It is going to be a big day tomorrow.

_Sorry it is a little short but I thought a short update would be better than no update. Let me know what you think and I will try and get something done for tomorrow. Ps loving Beth's heel turn it was great to see her finally give Kelly the beating she deserved. Also that amazing feet of strength with the Bella's was great. Thanks for reading XxX_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. _

It's dawn, I didn't get much sleep last night. I don't think anyone did for that matter, especially Randy. I thought I would get up and catch up on what has happened. So I am sitting here watching the sun rise over the horizon. There is a nice breeze this morning, and something is telling me we might get a storm later. Anyway I should continue on with my story while I still have piece and quite.

Randy and I landed on what we thought was the opposite side of the island, there was no way to tell that of course, until we had gone all the way round. But things here certainly looked different. Once we had gotten out of the dingy and moored it securely, not wanting a repeat of what had happened the previous day. We moved off towards the edge of the forest, our only mission was to find food, even perhaps a new camp site if we found it in abundance. Hiking though the under growth we checked every tree for fruit or berries. Although these trees were different from the ones near our beach, they held the same amount of food.

"Dam it this island is about as habitable as a volcano." Randy said snapping a branch off out of his way and throwing at aside. I could understand his frustration, but it the end it would do us no good.

"Do you think we should continue on, or go back to the dingy and see if we can find another beach?" I asked him as we seemed to be coming to another round of palm trees. Randy pause and looked around. I followed his gaze which settled on a high ridge, it was probably one of the highest points on the island and I could predict what he was going to say next.

"You want to go up there don't you." I said not exactly looking forward to the climb. The temperature had to be in the high thirties and the sweat was already rolling off me.

"Yeah, but of your not up to it that's ok, I will go by myself and you can go back and watch the dingy." He said is smile soft but I think he already knew my answer.

"No I am ok, we will both go. I don't know what it is, but I am not sure any of us should be alone out here." As I spoke Randy nodded he looked up at the ridge once more and let out a slow puff of air.

"Gonna be hot up there, when we get back we could have a nice dip in the ocean to cool off." He said now turning for the slow incline that led up to the top of the ridge and I followed him.

"I will hold you to that one." I replied as we began the climb. To say it was hard going would be putting it mildly. To start with the ground just slowly rose upwards. Hard in the heat but not impossible. Closer to the top however the ground became rocky and lose. It also got far steeper, at one point Randy lost his footing and almost took us both out sliding down and embankment. It was decided after that I would go first. At least if I slipped he could stop my fall, as opposed to us both tumbling to our death. We were probably climbing for well over an hour, and when we finally reached the top the view did little to alleviate the pain in my legs.

The island was huge, we could only see beach on one side, probably where we had left the dingy. It was also covered in forest, the canopy stretched for what seemed like miles, form here it was impossible to tell if any of the trees produced fruit. The trip had been a resounding failure, the view told us nothing except that the island was big, probably far bigger than we realised, and it probably contained no food.

"There are no animals here because there is nothing to eat." Randy said his voice betrayed his disappointment, but more than that I could tell he was thinking that he was sealing our fate.

"We will find something, there is still Ted's fishing idea and we could make more of an effort to catch the birds that are around. Maybe we could lay traps or something." I said trying to think positive although things were not looking good. Even if we could catch some fish, and even some birds it would not sustain us for long. On such a limited diet we were bound to end up with something like scurvy.

"We are not done yet, we still have much of the island to explore and, where there are trees there is food, even if it's not there now, it still might come into season soon." Randy said now turning from the top of the ridge and began his decent back to the floor. With one last look I turned to follow him seeing nothing that could help us at this point. The hike down was unsurprisingly easier than the trek up. Didn't mean that we weren't still hot and sweaty from our excursions though and we both went for the water. The ocean felt wonderful after the heat of the day, by my guess it was late afternoon and we had a decision to make. I looked over at Randy who was swimming bout just off shore and I didn't want to disturb him. He looked completely content just floating about, letting his worries ease for just a moment. Unfortunately I also knew we did not have time for such luxuries. Calling to him I suggested we ate something, he got out of the water immediately and followed me up to sit in the shade next to where we had left the dingy.

"So what's your thinking, carry on or go back?" I asked him as I bit into my apple. As tempting as the cake was I knew a sugar rush was not what I needed right now. Randy didn't seem to have such qualms and he was tucking into the chocolate cake with vigour. I knew he must be hungry, we all were, and Randy is a big guy. When we left our beach we knew that in two days we would be completely without food, and that was stretching it. As I pondered the idea that we may never find food here and what that would mean for us I did to realise I had been staring right at Randy.

"Penny for them?" he said and I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and tune into his voice.

"Oh I think you are going to need a hole dollar for these ones." I smiled at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked but only for a short tome as our moods became sombre, and Randy brought up exactly what I had been thinking.

"We have to carry on, in two days we are going to be out of food, and after that, I don't even know, I guess we try and escape in the dingy, even if it is only to another Island with food on it." Randy replied finishing off his cake and looking directly at me. I was risky leaving the island, we had no idea how far the next island was, or in which direction. Plus there was no guarantee it would be any better than here.

"I suppose our option are kind of limited." I said deciding not to point out the obvious for a change as I stood up. Brushing what seemed to be ever present sand off my rear end I looked up and saw Randy watching me. Our gaze met briefly, and for a moment I thought I saw something there that had never been before. I pushed the thought away quickly and took a handle of the dingy.

"Onwards." I said and Randy nodded and helped me pull the dingy back into the water and we climbed aboard.

We rowed for what seemed like hours and as we found another suitable beach the sun was defiantly in the way down. Long shadows were cast by us as we pulled the dingy onto the beach, the breeze was stronger here and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was not cold though, I was still perspiring pretty heavily from our row, but the shiver brought me out in goose bumps none the less. Randy obviously noticed my shiver and gave me a concerned look.

"I think someone just walked over my grave." I said by way of explanation, but in truth I didn't have one. Not wanting to waist the little light we had left we started hiking into the forest immediately. Pushing though the undergrowth just like we had done previously I almost fell over what we had been looking for. A dead branch came up out of nowhere and Randy had to grab my arm to stop me colliding with the floor. As we both paused a thunk came from behind us. Both turning sharply my hand tensed over the hip string at my bikini. I had pushed a sharpened stone down in there. Is was a meagre weapon, but it was better than nothing. Seeing what had made the noise caused us both to break out in laughter.

"No way were we just terrified of a peach." Randy spluttered out as I moved over and picked up the fruit. I turned it over in my palm, the redish skin the current colour of Randy's cheeks was soft and obviously ripe. I sniffed it and is smelt so sweet. Taking a tenuous bite I savoured the sweet juicy flavour as the juice ran down my chin.

"Umm good." I said around a mouthful as I offered the treat to Randy who too it gratefully. The look of pure happiness on his face was worth all the sweat and sore feet in the world. My lofas had done little to protect my feet from the forest floor, but they were better than nothing.

"We did it, at least we are not going to die of starvation, at least not immediately." Randy said looking up and seeing an abundance of fruit in the tree above us. It was high up though and well out of our reach. Waiting for it to drop would take days, but we had at least the night to gather as much as we could from the surrounding area. As we inspected the forest floor it was evident that the tree was sheading its fruit. There was enough to fill a quarter of the picnic basket we had brought with us. We knew however that it wouldn't be enough.

"I suggest we camp here tonight and get as much as we can in the morning. Maybe we won't have to think of a way to get up there."

"Or break our necks trying." I replied as we both took a peach out of the basket and tucked in. neither of us would come out and say it, but we were both feeling the effects form lack of food and the day's activities. My vision was starting to swim, and my stomach growled painfully as it protested on being empty for so long.

"I reckon we have an hour of day light still, maybe of we have found one tree there might be more." Randy said replacing the lid on the picnic basket and getting up. Stashing the basket under the tree, not worried about anything coming to steal it, as we had not seen so much as a rat on the island we headed further into the trees. Checking everyone we finally found one that was producing plums. It was like all our prayers had been answered, this tree was also easy to climb and Randy managed to shake hundreds lose by the time I returned with the picnic basket.

With our bellies now a little fuller we decided to go back to the dingy. We had collected more fruit than we had expected and had decided to camp on the beach. There was something about the forest that was inexplicably creepy. Especially as the sun went down and the darkness crept up on us.

Laying almost side by side flanked by the dingy I could hear Randy turning over in attempt to get comfortable.

"Do you think we should consider relocating to this beach." I said knowing full well he was awake and I watched as he turned over to face me.

"For now I think we should stay where we are. Water is something we need far more than food. And I have a feeling we are not that far from camp. We will find out when we get underway tomorrow I suppose." He replied his eyes now the only thing I could see clearly as the sun made its final horary before disappearing below the horizon.

"I guess so, plus now we know where this place is, it won't take us long to come back." I replied closing my eyes and willing sleep to take me. The last thing I thought would happen was what we were greeted with upon our return.

I am jumping ahead again, but the only thing I can tell you about our trip back was that it was far shorter than we anticipated. We seemed to be camped on the next beach over, probably a good days hike, but only half an hour in the dingy. As we pulled the dingy up on to the shore and tethered it to a tree three people ran towards us. The looks on their faces suggested that this was not a welcoming home party. There was an obvious absentee and Randy was the first to bring it up.

"Where's Mickie?" he asked looking behind the others as John came to stand next to me. My heart sank when I saw what he had in his hand.

"We don't know, she is missing. She left when she found this." John said passing me my diary. I had mixed emotions about it. On the one hand I was upset to hear about Mickie being missing, but I was also angry that she would read my diary.

"Missing for how long?" Randy said sounding kind of angry and I wasn't sure if he was angling it towards me.

"Since late yesterday afternoon. She said she was going to the lagoon and she wanted to be alone. And I mean she meant it Randy, I wanted to go with her but she almost hit me." Ted said sounding both apologetic and scared and I could tell Randy was worried.

"She has been gone all night, what the hell did you right in there." Randy almost shouted and this time there was no mistake that he was angry at me.

"Nothing only about what was happening to us, how we were all coping. I thought at least if we are never found, someone someday might find this. And we wouldn't be just some foot note in some obituary column." I said letting my own anger rise. Not only did Mickie have no right to read my diary, but she must have searched for it. I had hidden it under a rock near my favourite tree. If she hadn't been searching for it she would not have found it by accident.

"God well it said something. I take it you have looked for her." Randy said is anger subsiding somewhat. And I knew I had to give him some leeway as someone he loved was missing.

"Yeah most of the afternoon, until we lost the night and all day today. We came back to see if you had returned about ten minutes ago. Wherever she has gone she either doesn't want to be found or she is in trouble." Maryse said wrapping her arms around her thin frame. Ted came up behind her and held her close. I could see from the looks on their faces that they believed the latter. That Mickie was in trouble and I had to agree with them. Mickie might have been angry but she wasn't stupid if she could have come back she would have. Especially to see of myself and Randy had returned, now looking along the deserted beach I could see no evidence that any one had walked there for a while.

"I am going to look for her." Randy declared hauling the picnic basket out of the dingy and virtually throwing it at John. He went to protest, I could see it on his face, I had the same reservations about Randy going off on his own. It seemed to die on his lips though as he hefted the heavy basket in to his other hand.

"Let me come with you, don't go alone." Ted said following Randy up the beach and into the trees. I stood alone with Maryse and John as we watched them disappear.

"God I hope they come back." Maryse said as she looked at me and her eyes roamed to the diary.

"I think it's a good idea you know, the diary. I would like it if something happened we would be remembered." She said and I nodded slowly at her as we all made our way back to camp.

"I didn't read it you know." John said as we placed the fruit in the shade so it wouldn't spoil to quickly and I gave him a half smile.

"I know you wouldn't John, and I have to say I am upset Mickie di. She must have been looking for it you know. She knows I keep a journal and although she didn't know I brought it with me, she must have guessed or something, because I hid it." I said as we returned to the fire and Maryse as she placed more logs on top to keep it going.

"What are we going to do if they are not back by night fall?" Maryse asked her voice kind of small as I am sure she was worried for her husband. Barely on their honeymoon, it would be such a tragedy if they were to lose each other so quickly. Especially as I think we have had enough bad luck for an entire life time.

Going to have to stop again, we are on the move. We can't stay in one place too long anymore and it has been hard to catch up. I only hope we will be able to find somewhere safe soon so we can all rest. As for now I am going to pick myself up one more time and get out of here before we are found.

_As ever please let me know what you think, hope you are enjoying this adventure story. Is it coming across well as a diary form, not that I can change it now, but I was wondering if I needed more detail or explanation. let me know thanks for readingXxX_


	6. Chapter 6

_I know it has been a few days, but this time it's not my fault my internet went down. So apologies for the delay. Please enjoy._

DAY 6- REVELATIONS

It has only been a few hours since my last entry. We have settled in some cave's for the afternoon. I think we are planning on staying her for the night. We are all pretty hungry, but we have managed to get plenty of water so for now we are bet off to stay put. I thought I should continue with this while I had the chance as I realise there is still much I need to catch up on.

Randy and Ted were gone for a long time, and the sun had set almost an hour before they returned. Maryse was almost out of her mind with worry when Ted's voice could be heard coming through the trees. I could tell by his tone that they had not found Mickie.

"We can continue looking in the morning." Ted said as they emerged on to the beach, the edges of the firelight catching them as they approached us. I could see from Randy's face that he was not happy, in fact I would go as far as to say he was mad. He was also headed directly for me. I forced myself to remain seated, even though my body was telling me to stand, to move out of his way. There was no way I was going to run from him.

"This is your fault, you couldn't just keep your twisted opinion to yourself!" he shouted at me, I winced slightly as John got up and stood himself between me and Randy. I wasn't sure if I was grateful or not.

"Ok calm down Randy, this isn't Beth's fault, Mickie searched for Beth's diary, she stole it. It's not like Beth just left it out and open for her to read." John said as Randy backed off slightly and kicked up some sand. I stood too, wanting to speak with Randy and not hide behind John. I moved past John and he gave me a warning glance, I knew what he meant, Randy was pretty volatile right now, but I was pretty confident that he wouldn't hurt me. He was just worried and to be frank we all were.

"Randy, look I am sorry that Mickie read my journal, but not for keeping it in the first place. If she is out there we will find her, you have to know that." I said not getting to close to him as he paced the beach slightly. Occasionally glancing behind him, as though he were expecting Mickie to walk out of the trees at any moment. We all knew that wasn't going to happen, we had pretty much come to the conclusion that either Mickie was hurt and could not make her way back. Or she didn't want to be found, in which case she would come back eventually. Little did we know at that point just how wrong we had got it.

Randy stopped pacing long enough to look at me. His eyes held an apology that never came as he just nodded his head and sat down by the fire.

"in the morning we will all split up into teams and look for her, it's not like she could have gone far." Ted said as he held onto Maryse and pulled the picnic basket close and started to hand out the fruit that we had collected. That boat trip seemed like a million years ago at that point, not the very same day, and I ate with less vigour than my hunger requested.

It was pretty late by the time we all got to bed that night. We had all drawn closer together in our sleeping arrangements, less paired off now and more of a group. Lying closer to the fire and taking it in turns to watch it as usual. I took the final watch, waking up and hour before the dawn and relieving John who looked pretty much ready to go back to sleep.

"I will see you in a couple of hours." John said as he patted me on the shoulder and made his way towards the latrine. I took no further notice of what he was doing and I looked out towards the ocean just waiting for the sun to make its appearance.

When everyone else woke I had already managed to write a short catch up in my journal, everyone was eager to go and search for Mickie. Especially Randy who had to be stopped by Ted and forced to sit down and have something to eat. We had planned on being away until we found her. We pretty much knew the fire would go out, but we could afford one match when it was our friend's life at stake. We also needed to make sure we ate a good meal, as we had no intention of taking anything but water bottles with us. We had to travel light and fast, cover as much ground as possible, it had been two days since Mickie had walked off into the wilderness and she could be on the other side of the island for all we knew. Ted went to retrieve the picnic basket from under the tree and the look on his face as he picked it up told a thousand stories.

"What is it?" I asked him as he shook his head and put the basket back down and opened up the lid. At first I thought some insect or other had gotten at the fruit. While there were no animals on this island there were plenty of bugs. Standing up we all walked towards him as Ted rose form his crouched position and upturned the basket. It quickly became apparent what had happened.

"What happened to the food?" Maryse cried running over to her husband and double checking the empty container. I looked from Randy to John and a thought flashed through my mind. John had walked right passed the basket last night when he had gone to visit the latrine. I decided not to voice my thoughts as I knew right then it would throw up more questions than answers. I spotted Randy looking at me and I shook my head, in a motion that told him I knew nothing.

"Someone must have taken it, it was almost full last night, no one could possibly have eaten it all." Ted said with a look that was obvious confusion on his face. Maryse threw her hands into the air and stormed off down the beach. She didn't stop until the waves of the ocean were lapping her feet and Ted managed to catch up with her.

Myself, John and Randy stayed at the edge of the forest, not wanting to intrude as the pair had a private moment. It was likely all of us would have some kind of mini breakdown at some point. Lack of food, being trapped strange disappearances of inanimate objects will do that to you. Oh and not to mention the constant fear of dying of some tropical disease or starvation. So we stood there for a moment in silence watching them as they spoke in low tones. It was John who finally said something to break our own quite.

"I think there is more going on here you know. It seems pretty silly to try and release the dingy, but to get rid of all the food is just suicidal." He said and I had to agree, if this was one of us it didn't make any sense. It was one thing to want us to remain trapped on the island for some unknown reason, but another to take all the food and what hope we starved to death.

"I think there is someone else here." It was Randy who first voiced the idea, I remember at the time I thought he was talking crazy. How could there possibly be someone else here, and if there was why do all this. Why not just come out and hello, unless they had less than honourable intentions for us.

"I think they might have taken Mickie." Randy added almost as the thought flashed across my mind. It brought that shiver back, the one I had had on the beach when Randy and I had first landed there to find food. I looked over at Randy briefly and I could see the look in his eyes telling me not to say what I believe was on all our minds. That whoever this was doing all these things to us, might not have simply taken Mickie but maybe they had killed her.

"I think we need to talk this through before we think about going to look for Mickie again." I said instead and even Randy nodded this time. Leaving the now empty picnic basket under the tree we headed back to the fire where John added more wood. It didn't take long before Ted and Maryse joined us, neither looking to happy about what had happened, but Maryse at least seemed to have calmed down. Telling her what we suspected did not improve the situation.

"You mean to tell me you think someone is after us, that they stranded us here on purpose, tried to get rid of the dingy and has now stolen our food. Oh yes and taken Mickie." Maryse finished she was obviously exasperated and unconvinced. I had to admit when she put it like that, it did sound pretty ludicrous, but what was the alternative that one of us had done all of this. That didn't even bare thinking about right now as Ted voiced his thoughts on the subject.

"They must have been watching us, if there really is someone here, it seems like some amazing timing if they haven't been. First the dingy, when we were just about to use it. Then Mickie as she walked off on her own for the first time, and then the food the day we bring it back. Now that is far too many coincidences for my liking, the only question I can't answer is why. If they just wanted to kill us, starving us to death is a pretty slow way to go about it. Plus we know where to get more now so it's not like we won't just replenish our supplies." Ted concluded it was then that I had an idea, I still couldn't answer why, but I could perhaps shed some light something.

"Maybe they want us to split up again, go off for more food, leave the others easier to pick off. While we had food and water we were all happy to stay on the beach. Hard to attack if it is a single person not a mob, they would be severely outnumbered. Divide and conquer it's the oldest trick in the book." I said and it was John who was first to start nodding.

"You know this is looking more and more likely. So this person whoever it is has probably been watching us since we arrived. They probably blew up the yacht, released the dingy and stole our food. Hoping to get us alone so they could? What kill us, capture us, who really knows and in the end does it matter? It doesn't change the fact that our lives are in danger and Mickie is probably in serious trouble. We need to get off this beach, find cover and look for where ever this bastards camp site is." John said and for the first time since we got here I saw my old friend return. It made me smile in spite of myself.

"John's right it doesn't matter why we need to go on the offensive for a change." Ted said as Randy nodded but I could see the reservation in Maryse's eyes.

"If we go out into the forest, they may pick us off one by one anyway. We are obviously safe on the beach, no one has come and attacked us here." She said and I could understand her apprehension I felt it myself, the need to stay put and stay safe was strong. The need to find Mickie and see who it was behind all the mysterious goings on was stronger though. It was like a bad edition of Gulliver's travels, how could this possibly be happening to us?

"Ok but if we are going to do this we can't just go storing off into the forest like a bunch of gorillas, we have to plan, to get supplies and most of all not give our obvious voyeur a clue as to what we are planning." Randy said and we all looked at him. He was however right, if we were being watched and they knew we were going to come after them, they would be ready. They might even move their location and we wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ok so what first, if we are thinking about food then we will have to go soon." I said knowing that gathering up enough fruit would take several hours.

"Mo we will start in that direction, we will be ok until we reach that part of the island. Water and weapons is our first priority." Randy said pulling out what looked like a Swiss army knife.

"I have this, it's not much but, I guess it's the best thing we have right now." Randy said looking slightly guilty for hiding it from us, but I could understand why. I had concealed my sharpened stone from the rest of them, mainly in fear one of them would take it and use it against me.

"I have this too, maybe you guys should think about making something like this." I said pulling out my stone and showing them. Most of them looked shocked, that was except Randy. I don't know when he saw it, but I guessed it was at some point during our boat trip. No one questioned why I had it. In fact Ted was the next one to speak.

"I can start making that spear, the one I was planning on using to fish with, maybe we could convince this person that we are going to carry on the way we were. Trying to find food, collecting water and, throw in some accusations about who stole all the food." Ted concluded and we all decided that that was a pretty good idea.

We carried out Ted's plan, myself and John went for the water, filling every container we had. John kept watch while I filled up the bottles. To say I felt safe with just him and me would not be true, the entire time I was fighting the shakes and it took me longer than usual to coax the water into the narrow opening at the tops of the bottles. Once we were done we headed back to find Ted sat on a rock sharpening a long stick. It was about six feet long and two inches wide, it was the second stick he was working on. The first sat next to him, it was slightly shorter and slightly wider and I thought it was probably intended for Maryse. As for Maryse and Randy they were sat by the fire talking quietly until Randy got up and yelled at the blonde.

"I bet you took it, thought you could hide it for you and your husband, hoping I would expend all the effort in going to get some more!" Randy shouted, and even though I knew it was all part of the act it sounded very convincing to me. After Randy stormed off, only to the water's edge, where we could all see him I might add John and I settled down next to the fire once more and spoke with Maryse. We had all been keeping a watch on the tree line, not that we expected to see anything, but none of us could resist looking anyway. After an hour Randy came back, the sun was starting to set and we had gathered all the things we would need to make our trip in the morning. It was agreed that we would set off at first light. Head off towards where we had found the trees that boor all the fruit and hope that whoever had been watching us just thought we were off in search of more food. Going to bed that night I couldn't help but lay down and leave my eyes open, just waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, not that night anyway.

John is dead, we have been on the run for three days and now John is dead I am not writing anymore tonight I just needed to get that down to make it real for myself. It didn't help.

_So what has happened to John, did they find anyone else on the island? Will they ever find Mickie, and if they do will she still be alive? Reviews are great and inspire me to write so go for it. Thanks for reading XxX_


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings fellow readers, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please don't hesitate to let me know once you have finished reading it._

I have just read though what I wrote last, I realise it must have come as quite a shock, especially out of context, but I was so upset, so was everyone else. I guess I had better explain what has happened, from where I originally left off. It seems more and more likely now that this diary will be all that is left of us. Not only do we all want it to be found so that people know what happened here, but hopefully it will bring some justice to the man responsible for it.

DAY SEVEN- THE BEGINING

The dawn broke not in an all blazing glory, but it crept up on us slowly, like old age, one moment you are young and care free, and the next the grey in your hair outweighs the number of your original colour. It was warm, but it always was, there was also a pretty strong breeze and the air felt heavier than normal. We had all experienced this before, it was going to storm, and not in the too distant future either. I woke up slowly, my body tired having gotten no sleep last night. Having drifted off just before the dawn and awakened so quickly there after my eyes protested at being opened once more. I looked right at John as he stretched and yawned his way into the brand new day, he offered me a small smile which to my now regret I did not return, I was not in the mood for platitudes at this early hour. Randy was already up, he was gathering his belongings into a small bag. The bag was familiar, it looked like Mickie's. glancing down I saw her sun lotion and her glasses sat beside a rock. The sight of her things sent a pang of regret though my body and I got up off the floor and started getting the things I needed together. It didn't take long with all the activity to wake up Ted and Maryse. I briefly thought about how badly their honeymoon had gone wrong, and what might have been different if we had not been here. A thought crossed my mind as we entered the forest, one which I did not linger on for too long. That they would already be dead.

Randy led the way, followed by John and then myself and Maryse. Ted brought up the rear, his spear carried on his shoulder like a warning staff in case we were being followed. Nothing untoward had happened last night, nothing was missing we were all fine, so it was likely that whomever was watching us had taken the night off and was hopefully still asleep. We had all been pretty much guessing about how much time they spent watching us. If they had some kind of camp nearby, although we suspected not. Mickie was not one to go quietly into the night, if she were close we would have heard her yelling. Basically we took the chance that the beast was sleeping and so far it had paid off, we hadn't so much as heard a butterfly flap its wings since we left and we had made good progress.

"You know I think we are only a mile or so from our trees." Randy said turning around to look at me briefly as we followed what was probably a dry river bed. I nodded at him by way of reply as the wind whipped my hair into my eyes and I had to brush it aside.

"Looks like a storm is coming, maybe we should find shelter." Maryse said next to me as she swung her spear to and fro to fend off the numerous bugs that constantly plagued her.

"We will stop when we have to. I want to make as much ground as we can. Plus if there is a storm it will be less likely that we will be followed, or found missing." Randy added as he paused at a junction in the direction of the river. John moved forward to inspect the route. He looked just as perplexed as Randy and I couldn't help but shake my head and grin at their indecisiveness.

"We need to follow it towards the sea if we are going to find food, I suggest taking the trail downhill." I said pointing to the right hand gully that seemed to wind down the side of the hill we were on. When I say hill it was more of a gentle incline, but after two hours of walking in the heat, it felt like Everest. We walked in silence for the rest of the way. I could not tell you how long it took us to finally hear the rush of the ocean and find the fruit trees myself and Randy had found two days before. When we arrived we all practically collapsed against the nearest tree. The hike had taken its toll on all of us. Randy suggested we rest, I managed to get in a hour or so of writing before the storm finally hit and I had to stop. When the heavens eventually opened the rain came down like a sheet of water. The sound was almost defining. The thunder crashed overhead and the torrent of rain flattened all the foliage around us. We managed to find some shelter inside a shallow cave. It offered limited protection though and the water started to pool inside. By the time the storm was done we were all pretty much soaked through and for the first time I was shaking with the cold. I felt John wrap his arm around me and I gave him a small smile. He was a good guy, even though sometimes he got his priorities mixed up. He also wasn't the most dextrous person I have ever met, but he was still my friend and I was grateful for the support. Randy again was the first to move, following him we all exited the cave and went to the plum tree and gathered whatever we could carry. Maryse had a fairly large bag she had used to bring her towel in and we managed to get a fair amount of food inside it. Ted then ever the gentleman offered to carry it. Randy's bag although smaller held a few peaches that had fallen from the tree and we were all set to get under way again. The only discussion now was in which direction.

"I think we should head around the perimeter, I mean if they do have a camp it is probably near the beach, and it can't be too far away from our own. I mean to walk it every day." Ted said and it made sense, yet we had seen nothing to indicate any one was here. I was beginning to think we had gotten it wrong, that in our desire not to believe that one of us could be responsible for this we had over looked the obvious. Mickie was still missing, she had gone off under what was a pretty dark cloud and had yet to return, maybe because she didn't want to. Maybe because she wanted us all out of the way. I shook my head at the thought, putting it down to my tired state and when I looked up Randy was looking at me. I could see in his eyes that he was wondering what I was thinking. It had been him after all that had suggested Mickie was the one to release the dingy. Was he thinking the same thing as me right now? If he was he didn't voice it, merely he broke my gaze and moved forward though the forest once more.

We had to stop eventually, it had gotten too dark to continue, and Maryse was practically falling over. I was worried about her, she was looking awfully thin and pale, she did not have much fat on her before we had been forced to spend a week on this island with no food. Now she was showing signs of serious malnutrition. Unsurprisingly it was Ted that called a halt to our trek through the forest.

"We need rest guys, we won't be any good to Mickie dead in a ditch somewhere. Plush I can barely see my hand in front of my own face." He said as he waved his hand about for effect and I saw everyone nod in agreement. We made our way towards the beach we had been following. Stopping just as the sand became more dominant than the trees and made camp. We did not bother starting a fire. Not only did we not have many matches, but a fire would only alert anyone to our presence. Settling down for the night there was none of the agitated tossing and turning there had been of the previous evening, everyone was too exhausted and I fell right asleep.

DAY EIGHT- CLARITY

I woke up to Maryse's scream, it wasn't just me though our entire group was up and on their feet as soon as Maryse's voice reached their ears. Randy had his knife out already and Ted was running to meet his wife at the edge of the forest.

"What is it honey?" he questioned enveloping her in his arms as we all approached them and Maryse pointed to a tree in front of where she was stood. The part of the tree she was pointing to was facing away from my direction so at first I did not see it. As Randy and I came upon the tree John gasped and shook his head. A large knife protruded from its trunk, attached to it was a white sheet of paper. Driven into the tree and held there by the knife. John reached out and pulled the knife out of the trunk and caught the note on the way down. Passing the knife to Randy John opened the sheet of paper a read aloud. i copy this verbatim from the note we found that day. I have kept it in with my diary, but it likely to get lost so I write it here too in case that does happen.

Fellow islanders, welcome to my island.

Who am I you ask, it doesn't really matter, all you need to know is that you are now my prey. I am a big game hunter you see, and you are the biggest game of all.

There are few rules, only that I will not be using a gun, I only hunt with knives, much like the one I left you. Nowhere on the island is off limits and I know this island well. I will give you one day head start, so I would suggest you get moving, because I will find you. And what I catch I kill or keep.

Oh and just to let you know Mickie has been wonderful company the past few days, I have been alone here a very long time I look forward to meeting you all face to face.

Bon chance

The note was not only chilling but it was also haunting. The only positive thing to come out of this was that we now know for certain that it wasn't one of us that had done all of this. It also gave us some hope for Mickie, from the sound of it, she was still alive and all we had to do was find her. Something far easier said than done. Randy threw the knife at the tree, it stuck there handle wobbling in the sunshine as I felt the need to back away from him. It was the first time I had actually felt afraid of him. He was tense through his entire body. His muscles stuck out across his neck and shoulders and his hands clenched and un clenched at his side.

"if he has touched her I swear I will kill him, slowly." Randy said through clenched teeth. He stopped and looked at the knife in the tree. Pulling it out he swung it around and I almost fell on my arse moving away from it. Randy's eyes softened immediately as he looked at me. They offered and unspoken apology and I allowed myself to relax.

"John take this, at least he left us something to fight back with." Randy said turning the knife handle first towards John who accepted the weapon and tucked it into the waist band of his shorts.

"So what now, this guy is hunting us, like what dear. How is this even remotely right?" Maryse said as she calmed down from her fright at discovering the note. Now she had turned to anger and indignation. Something I am sure we were all feeling at the time.

"It's not right, why do you think he had to go and by his own god dam island." Ted said holding on to Maryse's hand and looking at us all one by one.

"It doesn't matter guys, it doesn't change anything, right or wrong it's what is going to happen so I suggest we start thinking of a plan, because tomorrow the hunt is on." I said not realising at the time just how poetic my words really were.

"In the end running is not going to do us any good." John said as we ate a meagre breakfast and discussed what we were going to do. None of us could be sure that this guy was going to stick to his one day head start rule, but we suspected he would.

"Oh and hiding will be so much better." Randy said the sarcasm dripping from his voice and I couldn't help but frown.

"We need solutions right now Randy not spite." It was Ted that said it though and o was glad that someone had voiced that particular opinion.

"Ok ok, but I am right, we need to do something that he isn't expecting, like finding him and killing him first." Randy said and I thought it was a pretty good plan, that was until John voiced his concerns.

"That's all well and good, but he has managed to sneak into our camp unnoticed on at least four occasions, this guy is no crazy armature. Ok crazy maybe, but I think he knows what he is doing. Finding him and killing him is not going to be easy." He was right and we all knew it, the only chance we had of finding him was by finding Mickie. So far we had had no luck with that.

"So we change nothing, we do what we set out to do in the first placed, except we go extra careful when we are walking through the forest, try and cover our tracks, only stop when it is absolutely necessary and maybe try and travel at night." Randy said and we all looked at one another. the thought of trying to make our way through the dense forest at night was daunting, it would be easy to fall over and break an ankle, not to mention it was hard enough to know what direction you were going in in broad daylight let alone at night.

"I think the negatives out weight the positives on that one Randy, we could end up in side some kind of ditch. Or falling over some tree branch and breaking our necks. I know you want to get to Mickie we all do, but until we find her, the quickest way to travel will be in the day." I said moving towards him and placing my hand on his arm. I didn't want him to think I was dismissing his idea. In fact there may come a point when we need to start traveling at night.

He looked at me and nodded his head slightly, he knew in the end that it made sense, and this guy had used Mickie to try and get us to make some kind of mistake.

"You know we will find her, he is obviously keeping her somewhere, somewhere secluded, and probably a long way from here, but this island is only so big. And knowing Mickie which I do, she is probably fighting back with everything she has got. Don't let him get to you Randy it's what he wants." I said quietly as John moved towards us and placed his hand on my back to get my attention.

"It's time to go." He said and we all nodded. Right then we did not have a plan, pretty much it was to stay on the move, to keep ahead of whoever was after us and make it as hard as possible for them to find us. The revelation actually came from Maryse a few hours later when the light was beginning to fade again and we were headed into what looked like a very dense part of the island. Plants covered the floor and the tree canopy blocked out any sunlight that was still trying to get through.

"I think it is time to stop." Ted said as he almost fell over when a vine caught him around the ankle and almost tripped him up. Pulling the plant from his foot Ted turned to look back at us and I could barely make out his face in the fading light.

"Ok we make camp here, but where, we can't just lie down in the middle of the forest." John said looking around and seeing nowhere suitable to sleep. None of us saw Maryse looking up at a large tree just behind us until she spoke.

"What about up there, I always enjoyed my tree house as a child. It's also somewhere easy to defend." She said pointing upwards as we all followed her finger to the lowest branch which was in easy reach.

"You know Maryse have I ever told you, you are a genius." Ted said moving towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close for a kiss. I could see her blush slightly as we all moved towards the tree.

"You know this might just work." Randy said as he pulled himself up onto the first branch and moved across to let me up. Once we were all settled on the lower branches it was obvious that we would be hard to see from the ground, also it would be pretty difficult to climb up and cut our throats in our sleep as well. It was a little uncomfortable and I was slightly worried about tumbling off in my sleep, but I closed my eyes anyway. Hearing Randy's soft breathing right next to my ear as he obviously turned over in his sleep. I wondered for a moment why he had decided to take the spot next to me, I also wondered why John had chosen the branch below us, I suspected he was still feeling uncomfortable about what had happened between us on the first day, I know my reaction to him had not helped that particular situation either. Deciding that it was too late and I was too tired to consider the thought any longer I allowed sleep to claim me, not having any idea of what was to come.

I am almost caught up now. Nothing much has happened since we found John, in fact we all pretty much stayed on the beach all day. It was fairly obvious at that point that what this guy had come to do was already done and that we were probably safe for the time being. Tomorrow however is a different story, we are going to find out where this guy is, even if it means walking all night long.

_Well there we go, I hope this is all coming across as I am intending it to. I am trying to write it as though I am really writing a diary, trying to recall events, but also adding bits in that if you were keeping a diary you would write down immediately. Hope it is not getting to confusing. Leave me a review and let me know one way or the other, your opinion matters. Thanks for reading XxX_


	8. Chapter 8

_And so the saga continues thank you for all the reviews they have been very inspiring in continuing with this story._

DAY NINE- THE HUNTED

I woke up the next morning with a heavy warm object draped around my waist. At first I thought some kind of branch had fallen on me, but when I tried to move it gripped tighter around my middle. I was fully awake now and I could hear someone muttering in my ear.

"You will roll off if you are not careful." It was Randy's voice, I quickly realised that sometime in the night I must have rolled towards the edge of the tree. He must have stopped me and was now thinking I was going to do it once more. Pushing myself upright I looked over at my still half asleep companion as his arm slid from my bare midsection and rested against the trunk of the tree. His shape was only just visible in the first light of the dawn, and I could tell that he was still extremely tired. Randy's face was drawn and pale, his skin seemed to have a unearthly yellow tinge to it in the low light and I was afraid that one of us had finally succumbed to disease.

As I sat there watching him his eyes fluttered open, the blueness of them in total contrast to his sunken pale skin and I locked eyes with him.

"Thank you." I mouthed at him not wanting to disturb anyone else's slumber at this early hour. Little did I know that someone was already watching us.

"What for?" he asked back now waking up more fully and sitting next to me on the tree limb. His shoulder bumped mine as we got comfortable, well as comfortable as once can sat perched twenty feet in the air on scratching, hard wood.

"For not letting me fall." I said and Randy looked at me, as though my words meant far more than the simplicity with which they were implied. Before I could read too much into what he meant sounds from below us caught our attention. Both of us on our feet and reaching for a weapons before we knew what was happening. As we looked down over the edge of our branch we saw John making his way to the forest floor. He was not being either quite nor carful in his decent and Randy and I glanced at one another in confusion.

"John where are you going?" I hissed angrily at him, he knew better than to go off alone for any reason, yet he ignored me and continued on his way into the forest.

"Damm it come on, before he gets himself killed." Randy said swinging down from the tree, and landing on the forest floor with a grace I have only ever seen displayed in a cat. Maryse and Ted were obviously now awake from all the noise and I paused beside them on my way out of the tree.

"John has gone off, I don't know why. Randy and I are going to get him, you guys stay here and get breakfast ready ok." I said using what I thought was my most genuine smile, it didn't fool Maryse for a moment.

"What if you don't come back?" she asked as I continued climbing down, I had no time to waste on what if's at that moment, but I did have to answer her question.

"Then go without us, and find Mickie." With that I was gone, running after Randy as he headed off after John. We had put ourselves in a vulnerable position, we had split up and scattered across half a mile of terrain all because John had taken off. At that point I didn't even know why, at first we thought maybe he was just going to use the facilities that we would find him up against a tree somewhere. After twenty minutes and no sign of him though we stopped.

"Where the hell has he gone!" Randy exclaimed his anger evident over his obvious worry as we scanned the area. The dawn had fully broken now and the birds were once again singing, the sun was making its way through the canopy in this part of the forest and the heat of the day was beating down on us now.

"I don't know, why would he run off in the first place. Does he think he can save Mickie alone, does he want to be a hero, because I tell you there are better ways of going about that." I said indignant as I placed my hands on my hips and huffed my disapproval. If I had not chosen that moment to tap Randy on the shoulder though and point to a ridge in the distance I am positive Randy would also be dead by now.

"Look up there." I said spotting John sat on a rock face along one of the islands hills. As Randy turned and stepped towards me a rush of air and a cracking of wood punctuated the air. Snapping away from the noise and backing off from the spear now protruding from the tree behind where we had been standing both of us ducked for cover.

Coming around behind a large tree and pressing our backs to it we listened for sounds of any one approaching. As we waited both holding our breath I was worried about John, he was all alone up on that ridge and clearly visible from where we had been standing.

"I want that spear." Randy said after a moment and I clutched hold of his arm, silently telling him to leave it.

"We need it Beth." He said placing his hand over mine and removing it from his arm. I let him and watched as he broke cover. Poking my head around the tree I saw him make the ten yard dash to the spear. He pulled it free from the wood with some effort and quickly made it back to me.

"Ok something is not right here, why take a shot like that come so close, then just leave?" I said as Randy huffed for breath, the effort of pulling the spear from the tree trunk obviously was more difficult than I had first thought.

"Maybe he has gone back to wait for us in ambush, maybe back at the tree." Randy said concern crossing his face at the thought of Ted and Maryse trapped high in the tree, while this lunatic threw god knows what at them.

"We have to get back." He said once again breaking cover and heading back the way we came. Following him I glanced behind me up towards the ridge where John was sat earlier. He was no longer there. I could only hope at that point he had seen what had happened and had decided to come back and help us, whatever we had done to upset him.

Going back to the tree took time, not only because we did not know exactly where it was but we were having to be extra careful. We had no idea where this guy might be hiding, or what weapons he had. He said he would not be using guns but that obviously did not count out spears.

"What if he is using something like a cross bow, those things have range and power, we wouldn't stand a chance." I said and we pushed though some undergrowth and emerged near where we had left Ted and Maryse.

"Then I am glad I went and got this spear." Randy said moving towards the tree and looking up into its branches.

"Hey you guys have been ages, John is back." Ted said looking down at us s though nothing had happened. I shook my head I couldn't believe it as John walked out of the forest and swung the bag he was carrying onto the floor.

"You, do you have any idea what you just did!" I raged at him, my anger more dominant than my happiness that he was still alive, at least for the moment. John shot upright and stared at me, as I moved towards him it was pretty obvious he had thought about a lot up on that ridge.

"I know and I shouldn't have gone off like that. I didn't realise that you were following me." He said I I knew he was lying he had heard me shout to him as he left the tree this morning. I know because he paused in his stride and almost looked back, he now wouldn't meet my gaze. I decided not to question him on it at that moment we had bigger things to worry about.

Myself and Randy told the others and abbreviated version of what happened out on the forest, we also emphasized that this guy was probably not done for the day.

"We have to leave now." I said picking up the spear that Randy had retrieved as Maryse joined me.

"We have no idea where he went after he threw the spear, we thought he might come back here but it seems not." Randy said as we headed west from the position we had camped last night. Deciding to eat on the move we all hiked along chewing on the fruit John had gathered that morning. Somehow we managed to end up back along the coast line of the island. We had not originally intended to head for another beach but its where we ended up.

"I guess it will be easier to spot any one coming, there is not so much cover here." John said as I moved up beside him and took the plum he offered me.

"It's also the least likely place he will be keeping Mickie, I say we head back for the forest as soon as this beach comes to a stop and double back." Randy said moving off into the front of our group. No one had any objections, we couldn't afford to just no bother with any part of the island. We could walk right passed his camp and not know about it, given the thickness of the forest. Right now though I needed to speak with John. He had been quite since we set off his head down cast and his shoulders slumped. I assumed that it was because he was feeling guilty about running off this morning I could not have been more wrong.

"John please tell me what is bothering you." I said as we took up the rear of our little precession across the sand and John looked at me though hooded eyes.

"I saw you, with him this morning. I thought you hated him Beth, how quickly your mind can be changed." He said and there was bitterness there. True hatred for what he had seen. But what had he seen? Two people talking, touching at the shoulders, hardly a seen of true romance.

"What are you going on about John? Whatever you thought you saw this morning you have blown totally out of proportion. For a start Randy loves Mickie, he isn't interested in me at all." I said as we looked at one another mere inches apart but a chasm now developing between us.

"Oh no and him holding you close like some kind of precious metal all night is nothing, you think I am some unfeeling thug who has no heart. Oh don't worry good old John he is my friend he will get over it." John said mocking my voice and making me angrier than I had ever been before.

"How dare you imply I don't care about you, I have always been there for you John, I have never abandoned you, even when I thought you were making the wrong decision I was there for you. Now you think I have fallen into Randy's arms, because he was the nearest warm body. Then you don't know me at all." I said making a move to walk away when a hand clamped down on my arm and stopped me from leaving.

"I thought you might fall into my arms first that's all." He said his grip still fairly tight, although it had lost the malice he had originally grabbed me with.

"Hey guys you coming!" Ted called out breaking our moment as we realised we had gotten left behind somewhat.

"Yeah wait a moment, we are coming." I called to Ted as the three of them stood and looked as us. I turned to John once more scanning his eyes, looking for something to tell me how to deal with this.

"When I do need someone to hold me up John, I will make sure you are the first person I call." I said hoping that for now it would be enough. I never got the chance to find out. As I moved back from him as his hand dropped from my arm. A small smile forming on his lips it changed in a moment. His face became pained and his mouth formed a small O. I could hear the others yelling at me, telling me to run but I was frozen to the spot. Staring at the ever increasing pool of blood that was spilling form the wound in his chest. I could not see the rest of the spear that had struck John from behind. Tit had come from the forest and obviously thrown with some significant amount of accuracy. John coughed once before falling to his knees the blood spilling from his mouth. I went to move forward to touch him, to offer him something. I don't know what I could have done in the end, but I would never know either. The others made it to where I was, Ted and Randy basically carrying me away from John who was now face down in the sand. We ran to the edge of the forest and ducked inside, finding the nearest bolt hole we could. It happed to be a small cave, one that wouldn't be very useful if this guy was to follow us here. In fact we would be trapped like fish in a barrel. At that point though I didn't care, I had just watched my best friend get killed right in front of my eyes.

I remember I got my diary straight out and wrote about that, writing it down didn't help, not at the time, but now after a day or so it has. Time moves quickly here, no wait that isn't true, time is pretty much irrelevant. Day and night are really the only thing that matters, we have now started to move only at night, we are also going to stick to the forest. The beaches now seem far to open to all of us, exposed, vulnerable. John's death has changed everything. It was bad when we thought Mickie was gone, when we knew she had been taken, but now John has been killed right in front of us it has made this game very real. Very real and very dangerous.

DAY TEN- COPING

To be honest we did not do much that day, we had found a tree and made camp in it. We all felt that it was still the safest place to be over night. We also suspected that this guy was going to be done for the day. This was all a game to him, sick and twisted, but none the less a game, that he probably didn't want to end too quickly. I lay awake most of the night staring at the few stars I could see beyond the canopy of the tree. All I could think of was how I left it with John, someone I had called my friend for over five years. How he had been upset with me, with how I had treated him, and if I looked at myself objectively and now reading back things I wrote down I suppose I was harsh on him. As I think of it now it didn't take too much to work out that he had been in love with me, he just never got around to saying it. And selfishly I am glad he didn't, because I didn't love him, not like he wanted me to anyway, I don't think I could still live with myself if I had to break his heart as well.

I could feel Randy sitting next to me, he hadn't said a word, he wasn't looking at me but I could feel him there right beside me. It was all I needed right now. Ted and Maryse had moved off on to a lower branch and consoled each other. I could hear quite crying coming from down there. Sometimes the odd sob, but nothing like hysterics. It struck me how easily we had all taken this, like it had just been inevitable. And I guess that was just it, we were now all just waiting to die, and there was no way I was going to live like that. So I woke up very early this morning, just like I have done the past two mornings, secure in Randy's arms both of us preventing the other from falling. I got up carefully not wanting to awaken Randy this time, I wanted to be alone, or at least as alone as one can get when you are being hunted by a mad man and you are trying to stay alive, and keep your friends alive at the same time. I got out my diary which was still packed in the bottom of Randy's bag and started writing. I have now caught up on what has happened so far, and it does feel like a kind of release, it has made me see that the only way we are ever going to survive this is to kill this guy whoever it is first. Sitting in this tree and waiting to die is something I know none of us want. I am going to suggest that tonight we find out where this guy is living and even if we have to split up to do it, we find him and make him feel what it is like to be on the other side of the hunt for a change. Randy is awake now so I had better stop writing, the light is going again anyway and it is time we got underway. But first I am going to tell him my plan.

_So what is the plan, will anyone else have to die before they find Mickie? And if they do find Mickie what kind of state will she be in after several days at this guy's mercy. To find out hit that review button and I will update asap. Thank you for reading XxX_


	9. Chapter 9

_You know the drill by now, here is the next chapter, nothing belongs to me apart from the order of words do not sue thank you._

DAY ELEVEN- NIGHTWALKERS

To say my plan of splitting up and finding this sick bastard went down well would be a huge understatement. No one liked it, they were all too afraid that something would happen if we broke off into pairs.

"We are easier to pick off if we split up, he will pick us off one by one." Maryse said as the sun sank in the sky. We had quickly realised that there was a lot less night than day around here. It was the height of summer and we would not have much night to actually explore by. The consequences of which would be we would cover far less ground. Something that right now would not be in our favour. John's death had put us all on edge, how quickly he was gone, how easy it had been for our pursuer to do it as well. Now the constant looking over our shoulders had slowed us down considerably, the worry of being killed in our sleep keeping us awake most of the day, and now no one was having any of my suggestion of splitting up to cover more ground.

"Maybe, maybe not, look he got John when we were all there, it didn't stop him that time, it won't the next. We are running out of water, we are barely making a dent in covering this island and we still have no idea where this guy is keeping Mickie." I said slightly exasperated that they couldn't see the bigger picture.

"We also have no way of keeping in contact with one another, for now I think we should stick together, give it one more day at least. Then if we find nothing we will try your idea." Randy said finally, no one looked particularly happy about it, but it was agreed we were running out of options anyway. The chances of getting killed now were far greater than before, because we knew he knew where we were.

Moving off as twilight hit we were able to see our way pretty well at first, the part of the forest we had entered was far sparser than the one that had preceded it, we started to make ground, moving quickly and quietly though the trees. It gave me chance to think while I scanned the ever darkening landscape in front of me.

My thoughts lingered on our situation, it was becoming dire. Forgetting the fact that we were being hunted for whatever sick reason. Our food and water supplies were precariously low. We were now far from our lagoon, probably three days walk if we went in the right direction, and two days from where we knew there was food. Also fruit and water could only keep you going for so long, especially with all the physical exertion we were putting ourselves though. Maryse was suffering the worst, any body fat she had on her was gone. Her ribs suck out making her look painfully thin, and her skin had a pale slack look to it. She was also starting to lag behind, on several occasions Ted had to almost drag her behind him, encouraging her forward. I could see she was not feeling well, her eyes darted all over the place and her legs seemed to wobble under her weight. I knew how she was feeling. My own vision had started to swim in and out over the last half mile or so, blood rushing to my head from my thumping heart as it tried to compensate for the lack of energy I had. I watched as Randy made his way up a small incline and I could see the bumps of his spine clearly as he lent forward into the hill. His whole body looked lean, muscle covering bone and only skin covering all of that. It was only last night when he had mention to me that I didn't look well, I knew what he had meant, my bikini pants now road low on my hips, my sharpened stone now discarded as it caused them to fall off. My stomach felt hollow and my legs felt like led, the only thing that kept me going was adrenaline and sheer determination. That and the need to find Mickie, the things that ran though my head about her far to unpleasant to write in this diary, but they drove me forward.

Randy stopped in what looked like a clearing of sorts, there had been a fire made here and recently, a burnt out hollow in the ground containing mere ashes was still slightly warm once we got closer. We all knew that we had found this guy's camp, well at least where he had probably camped today, or probably last night, before finding us and killing John. There was however no sign of him now, as we scanned the area nothing moved, even the slight breeze had gone, leaving only the still quite and the sounds of our laboured breathing.

"You know we should stake this place out, see if he comes back." Ted said as Maryse leant on him, her eyes half closed in obvious exhaustion. The idea had two merits, first we could get this guy with a lot less effort than we previously expected, second it would give us a longer rest period that we all desperately needed.

"Ok but I think two of us should go and see if there is any water in the area, he probably camped here for a reason. Either food is close by or a water sauce, the other two can find suitable locations for us to hide in." Randy said and I couldn't help but shake my head at the irony. Not a few hours ago had they all been dead set against splitting up, and now Randy was suggesting it. Why would they feel safer now that we had found this place? It was obvious he was no longer here and therefore probably on the move looking for us. That or he had gone back to where he was keeping Mickie and we were under no immediate threat. Either way my original idea would have been just as good then as it was now.

"Sounds like a plan and if you don't mind me and Maryse will remain." Ted said not explaining his reasons but we all knew them. Maryse was not going to last much longer, malnutrition was setting in and right now I was extremely glad I had put off my diet until after our holiday.

"Fine, Randy and I will go and check for water, we have maybe two hours before the sun comes up, we will be back before then." I said looking at Randy who nodded his agreement. Leaving everything but Randy's bag filled with the four empty water bottles, leaving Ted and Maryse with the two full ones we set off. The only other items we carried were Randy's knife and the spear he had rescued from the tree. I now had Randy's knife as he said he would be able to throw the spear further and harder than me. Right now the way my limbs felt I had no objection.

We walked for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only about forty minutes, we were doing a wide circle of the camp site thinking that of there was water in the area it was bound to be within half a mile of where he had made camp. Not talking and constantly listening out for both danger and the sound of water was testing my nerves to the limit. Every little noise made me jump and brandish my knife in the direction of the sound, I knew I was succumbing to the dehydration. My thirst had been pretty constant that night, I had only taken sips of water not wanting to waste it as I am sure everyone else was to. When we had been near the lagoon dehydration was not a cause for concern, we had drank what we liked, thinking that the island especially one this size would have at least one more river we had filled our bottles in the hope of replenishing them quickly. Three days later and we were on the last bones of what we had brought.

It was however Randy who stopped first, he stood stock still next to a wide tree, its branches far too high to climb and I wondered what he had heard. Listening carefully I could hear nothing, I couldn't see much of anything either, the darkness was surrounding us like a blanket the thickness of the tree canopy blocking out any light from the moon in this part of the forest.

"Randy, what is it?" I whispered to him as he turned to me slowly. I could see the paleness of his face against the darkened background and it worried me. He was a big man, and had eaten and drank no more than anyone else. It had to be taking its toll on him, and it was only now that I realised this.

"Nothing, let's keep moving." He said taking a step forward and almost falling over. I ran to him and held onto his upper arm. Steadying him and helping him remain upright, I knew if he was to go down I alone would not be able to get him back up again.

"Randy it's not nothing, tell me what is wrong." I said holding on to his shoulders and forcing him to look at me. His eyes were hollow and seemed to sink into his head, his face looked pained, drawn and clammy. I placed my hand on his forehead and felt the heat and perspiration there.

"You're sick Randy, we need to go back to the camp now and get you some food and water." I said keeping his eyes on me to let him know that no was not an option.

"We must find water, it won't matter if I have more now if we run out tomorrow, it would be like trying to run though quick sand. The faster you go the quicker you sink." He said and I knew what he meant. We could go back drink everything we have and feel much better, for now, then what happened tomorrow or the next day when we still haven't found anything. We die, that's what would happen and we all knew it. Right here right now in this little space on this huge island Randy knew it better than anyone.

"Ok but we walk together from now on. There is no way I am carrying your heavy arse back to camp." I said trying to lighten the mood with humour as he looked at me, his mouth turning up into a small smile as I offered him my arm.

"Ok, but if you tell anyone I will never speak to you again." He said obviously joking, but I knew his pride would take a dent if I said I had to practically hold him up as we continued our walk through the forest. I could feel Randy's hand tight on my own as we moved though into a slight hollow in the terrain. I welcomed the pressure, it let me know he was still with me, holding on tightly to whatever energy he had left. I found a new kind of respect for him in those early hours of the morning, as the dawn approached ever faster like a constant ticking clock that was always in the back of my mind. We had all but given up on finding anything and we knew we had to go back before the sun rose. Coming around a final bend behind some low shrubs I felt wetness seep through my loafers. Pulling my foot loose with a disgusted look on my face, I soon realised I had stepped into what amounted to a puddle. The ground seemed to fall away to our left and we both knew that there had to be water nearby. The rain fall had made the ground soft for a while, but the sun had baked the ground hard almost as soon as the rain had soaked it. Stopping now and listening we could hear the water running past. Moving over to the left we looked down into a narrow river that was bursting its banks slightly. The rain that had hit obviously causing the slight flood. Randy was down on his hands and knees scooping the water into his mouth. I watched him for a moment, enjoying the look on his face as he splashed the water over his dirty arms and eased the insect bites that resided there. I thought that was a dam fine idea and I copied his actions. The water felt cool and soothing, and for the first time in what seemed like forever my thirst subsided and my head began to feel clearer. Knowing that we didn't have long to enjoy this I asked Randy to hand me some of the water bottles and began filling them. By the time we were set to go the dawn was approaching fast, the first rays of the sun were already making an appearance and although the extra light meant we could move faster back towards the camp, we also knew the likely hood that someone, someone we didn't want to see would be waiting for us back at camp.

When we finally arrived the place was deserted, there was no sign of anyone. I was worried that we were too late, that this guy had come back and found Ted and Maryse and killed them, or taken them, or ever worse both. Looking around and doing a full circuit of the campsite Randy and I met back up by the fire and the worried expression on his face I was sure was reflected in my own.

"Don't say it, I know we are in trouble." Randy said as he scanned the area once more before turning to look at me again.

"I can't believe they are gone." I said the tears threatening to well up in my eyes as I thought about the recently married couple they had barely started their lives together and now it was over. Not that we knew that for sure of course, but from what we knew about this man everything pointed to them either being dead, or locked up like Mickie.

"We need to leave here, find somewhere safer to camp for the day, perhaps another tree, or a cave." Randy said obviously trying to be practical, keeping focused so that we wouldn't just loose it and crumble to the ground and never get up. The thought right now sounded mightly appealing but I knew Randy would never let me do that.

"Ok I don't want to stay here whatever." I said finally as we both heard movement in the bushes. Freezing and holding out or weapons I was in two minds as to what I wanted to happen next. On one hand I wanted this guy to come out of those trees, to make his attack on us. I wanted this to be over one way or another. on the other hand I wanted to live to fight this guy on our terms and have a greater chance of success. To find Mickie and possibly the others as well and set them free.

As it turned out neither of those options were even a consideration as Ted and Maryse walked out of the trees and smiled at us.

"What in the blue hell where have you been." Randy said smiling like he had just been told he had won the lottery. I embraced Maryse much to her surprise before letting her go as Ted almost laughed.

"We have made a make shift hide in the undergrowth, we have been hiding there to see if you could spot us. We figured if you couldn't see us when you were actually looking, that this guy wouldn't stand a chance. Sorry about making you wait so long." Ted said the grin still on his face but the apology genuine.

"You, we thought, god, right now I could kill you myself." Randy said completely lost for words and I smiled at his inarticulacy.

"That's great but right now there isn't time we have to get under cover before this dude shows up. If he is even going to." Ted said leading us to where they had set up a small hideout. It was basic but effective, nothing more than a dug out ditch in the ground and a set of weaved branches and leaves to cover it. As we climbed inside it was a tight squeeze, when Ted and Maryse had dug the hole they had either not thought we would return or had forgotten how big we were. I was practically lying on Randy who was lifting up the cover with his shoulder as he tried to give me room. After some wiggling and a lot of elbows later we finally settled down as the sun was now up fully as casting its glow across our island. Keeping very still and very quiet proved easier said than done, the cramped warm conditions were hard, the ground was itchy and the visibility was almost non-existent. Only Ted could see the camp site from his position lifting the roof of the hide out slightly with a small stick. We had been there for hours the sun was now cooking us inside the hideout and we all knew that the man would not be returning here today. We also knew however safe this place was we could not stay here, we would likely doe of suffocation if we tried to sleep.

Maryse was the first to move complaining of cramp and pushing back the roof allowing a cool breeze to blow across us. It felt like heaven, and I was almost too comfortable now to get up as Ted also left and gave me chance to spread out.

"You guys go, leave me here." I murmured as Randy poked me in the ribs and got me moving. After a brief stop to drink and eat we moved through the forest a small way back towards the stream. We had decided to make camp there for the day and let Ted and Maryse have a chance to enjoy the stream, while myself and Randy looked for a tree to sleep in for the afternoon. We were all exhausted, lack of sleep yesterday and the exertions of the previous night had finally taken their tool. I was about ready to collapse when we found a tree able to take our weight. In this part of the forest there were precious few trees that had any kind of substantial branches. Either too small or far too high to climb we finally found one that would work. The only drawback was that we would have to sleep on separate branches. It was a small price to pay as we all finally settled in the lower limbs. I have spent the last hour catching up with my diary and we all ate, I know I am feeling much stronger now and so is everyone else, I know we are all hoping to make good progress tonight. I guess I had better get some rest now if I want to have the energy to keep up. Randy is already asleep above me I can see his face hanging over the edge I hope he doesn't fall on me in my sleep. Ted is below me and Maryse is behind me, both are sleeping, it is very quiet here almost too quiet, but that might just be my paranoia. But you know what they say, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they are not still out to get you.

_Hope that was worth the wait, as ever let me know what you thought and encourage me to get onto that next chapter. I will try and update tomorrow as the next chapter will bring more action and even more revelations. Thank you for reading XxX_


	10. Chapter 10

_First off I was mightily disappointed that Beth did not win the diva's championship last night. What was the point of it all, just so K2 could roll her up and steal a victory, we all know in the real world Beth would cream Kelly. Rant over on with the story, I am wishing now I had included Kelly in this one just so I could kill her off. Oh well too late now maybe next time._

DAY TWELVE- WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING

It has been two days since I have been able to write anything in this diary. So much has happened and I didn't even know where to start. How do you explain what has happened here, what has happened to my friends. It is hard for me to put into words how I feel right now, how scared I am not only for myself but for everyone still on this island, you see now we have worked out that this guy is not just trying to kill us. How do we know this, because Maryse has been taken.

I woke late that afternoon to the sounds of Ted's yelling. Almost falling off my perch on my branch and looking down at him. He was standing on the ground, looking around hands cupped to his mouth yelling Maryse's name. I looked up at Randy briefly as he started to make his way down the tree on to a lower branch.

"What's going on?" he asked me as I too started to climb down the tree.

"Not a clue it looks like Maryse has wondered off." I said hoping she had just gone to use the bathroom, or to visit the stream. The tone of Ted's voice however made me wonder if something more sinister was going on. As I got down to where the guys were already standing Randy had his hand on Ted's shoulder trying to offer him comfort.

"I am sure she is close by, she knows better than to go wondering off alone." Randy said as I approached them and scanned the area. I couldn't see anything, not that I was expecting to, if Maryse had been within earshot she would have replied to Ted's shouts.

"She's gone Randy, I am sure of it, how could this happen we were right next to each other." Ted said his voice wavering obviously on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe this either, what had happened while we were all asleep, I simply could not believe that this guy would have been able to climb our tree, snatch Maryse and leave without any of us waking up.

"She must have climbed down at some point, I don't know why but that's the only explanation for all this." Randy said to Ted who now had moisture in his eyes, he knew what was coming, we were going to have to go and look for her. The thought of finding her body made me shudder, it also made me angry. This was all so senseless.

"We have to go and look for her." Ted said and I understood what he meant, the not knowing would be far worse than finding her, even if she was no longer with us.

"Ok we will go right now." Randy said picking up all of our belongings and handing me one of the water bags. I nodded at him as we waited for ted to collect Maryse's bag and pick up her spear that he had made for her. I saw him pause to look at it for a moment, keeping his face from us I could not read his expression. I could only guess what he was feeling. It was hard enough for me to loose John, but he wasn't my husband, a loss like that was far harder to get over and I was worried what Ted was going to do.

He simply turned around and walked towards us, holding Maryse's spear by his side, giving us a quick glance he headed off straight for the stream.

It was the most likely place she would have gone, but the place was deserted, there was no sign of any kind of struggle. We checked both sides of the river, but we found nothing, I was yet uncertain if this was a good thing or not. By the time the sun had gone down and we could no longer see to search we had come to a chilling conclusion.

"He has taken her, just like he took Mickie." Ted said finally sitting on a rock and shaking his head. It was a reasonable conclusion, and something was finally making sense.

"Kill off the guys and keep the women, who is this sick bastard?" Randy said far angrier than I first thought. But then I realised that someone he loved had been with this guy for over four days now, and it was becoming fairly clear that he wasn't just interested in us for the killing.

"God do you really think he is abusing them." I asked concerned not for myself but what that could be doing to Mickie and Maryse. I guess in the long run would it be better to be John right now, at least his torment was over.

"I tell you if he has touched either of them I will rip off his dick and feed it to him." Ted said and the anger dripping off his voice told me he wasn't joking. I didn't blame him.

"Yeah and I will help you, but right now we need to find him and stay alive." Randy said getting ready to move on once more and I was only too happy to get away from this place. Making our way through the forest once more we came upon another plum tree. Restocking our supplies quickly not wanting to stay still for too long we headed up towards higher ground. Wanting to get our bearings and find out exactly where we were. Last time we had taken a look at the island it was less than helpful, but now we could at least see how far we had come. And more importantly how far we still had to go.

"At least we can be sure that he has Mickie and Maryse somewhere, he is hardly going to be carting them around with him." Randy said as we all moved up the hill, taking it slowly in the limited light. None of us wanted to have an accident right now. Not being able to move quickly would mean almost certain death. Well death for the boys any way, my own fate was yet to be decided. I didn't want to linger on that thought for too long so I replied to Randy's statement.

"I would have thought so, there is no way you can move as quickly and as quietly as this guy obviously does, with two unwilling companions in tow." I said as Randy reached behind him and took my hand pulling me up over a small ridge in the hill side. We both turned to help Ted over also and he thanked us with a small but brief smile. As he joined us on the ridge he said something to make us all pause.

"It does not mean he never moves them though. Maybe he camps and secures them somehow, ties them up ect, then after a few days moves them to a new location. If that is what is happening, our chances of finding them are slim to none." He said and I had to agree it was a possibility, he could have drugged them to keep them quiet, enough for a short journey anyway, or her them enough to make sure they gave him no trouble. I did not say any of these things though, neither of them needed to here that right now and I didn't want to be the one giving them more to worry about.

"We will still find them, we have enough food and water for a few days now, and we can make better progress. Once we have seen where we are on the island it will give us more idea of where to head next." Randy said moving forwards once more, I knew he was trying to look on the bright side, but the fact was this guy was better at this than we were. He had practically taken Maryse right from under our noses, killed John in the plain light of day, and still we had never seen his face. Following the guys I hung my head and watched where I was going. A plan starting to form in my mind as we climbed higher and higher.

As we reached the top I looked down upon the landscape before me. In reality it was too dark to really get a good idea of where we were. The one thing that gave us a clue to where we were was looking down at the closest beach. It was small and bowed out at one end, so that a line of rock had formed creating almost a natural break wave. I looked down at the trees now and saw what looked like another clearing, pointing towards it I tapped Randy on the shoulder.

"There, do you think that is where we were, or a different clearing?" I asked him as Ted also joined us in looking down at the obvious blank space within the forest of trees.

"I think it's a different clearing, our one was behind us, could be worth a look." Randy said moving off I am sure with every intention of doing just that. My hand on his arm stopped him.

"You know we are never going to find this guy the way we are going. He was right when he said he knew this island. He is obviously a experienced tracker and so far always been one step ahead of us." I said keeping my voice low, I was still unsure as to who else might be listening in.

"That's not necessarily true, we could find his campsite tonight for all we know." Randy said going on the defensive, but I knew he would, and I was ready for him.

"Yeah if we get lucky, we can't keep relying on luck any more, we are going to run out of time and people." I said giving a brief look at Ted who was listing quietly, I think he agreed with me.

"Ok so what do you suggest?" Randy said folding his arms and scowling slightly. I'm sure he thought at that moment that I was giving up. That I was going to suggest getting off the island and making a run for it. Far from it.

"That we set a trap by using bait." I said looking at him directly in the eyes and I saw the moment he caught on. His face changed, the scowl was replaced by shock, and the folded arms uncrossed and went to my shoulders.

"No way Beth, you cannot out yourself in danger like that, I won't let you." He said and I placed my hand on his arm.

"We have little choice, plus it's a trap remember I will be fine. All we have to do is let him believe I am alone." I said I knew that it would not be that simple however, this guy was smart and would be unlikely to just come running in at the first sign that one of us was alone.

"Then I will be the bait." Randy said as Ted shook his head. I could see him over Randy's shoulder as he moved more clearly into my field of vision.

"No mate it has to be Beth. If he sees one of us alone we are likely to get killed, probably from a distance where no one will be able to stop him. If its Beth he will try and take her alive." He said as Randy moved his eyes form mine and dropped his hands form my shoulders. He looked at Ted and licked his lips, I could tell he was trying to think this one though. He didn't want to lose me, or anyone else for that matter. However he could also see the merits of my plan.

"If we do this I want it planned down to the last detail, I won't lose you as well." He said turning to look at me once more and I nodded. I wasn't going to have a problem with that, I had absolutely no desire to be taken by that monster.

"Ok so when and where?" Randy asked next as we settled down on the ridge behind some rocks as the moon made its way across the sky. I hadn't really got that far in my thinking, but the thought of the clearing gave me an idea.

"How about that new clearing, better visibility for us and him." I suggested as Ted nodded, picking up a stick that was nearby he drew a circle in the dust underfoot and drew a sick man in the centre.

"Is that supposed to be me?" I asked him with a small chuckle at his childlike drawing.

"Yeah, hey I never claimed to be Picasso." Ted said in his defence and I lifted my palms as an apology.

"Sorry mystro continue please." I said giving Randy a quick smile as he let out a small laugh, trying to cover it up with a cough as he did so. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Look if you wonder into the clearing I suggest around sundown tomorrow calling for me and Randy, he will assume we have been separated. Even if he is not close he may hear your shouts and come running. Myself and Randy will have to find good hiding places a while before we set our plan into action. I suggest you stay low for that period." Ted said and I had to admit that was something I was not looking forward to.

"What about scouting the place out tomorrow, during the daylight, we will have a chance to get a better look at the place?" Randy said and I nodded but Ted shook his head.

"We can't take the chance, if he is following us and waiting for an opportunity to strike he will know something is going on if we then try and set our trap there. I suggest we avoid the clearing, give him no reason to think he is walking into a trap." He had a point, it would make our job much harder, but I knew all we would need would be one good shot and it would all be over.

"Ok so we just find a tree to hide in or a bush to take cover and when he comes for Beth we surprise him." Randy said and it sounded so simple when he put it like that, I knew however it would be far from simple.

"I guess so, and another thing, we have to try and take him alive." Ted continued as we both looked at him like he had gone mad. It was going to be hard enough just trying to wound him, or kill him let alone capturing him.

"We need him to tell us where Mickie and Maryse are or we may never find them, alive anyway." Ted said and I got it then. If he had them locked up somewhere they would be without food and water for who knows how long, plus we would have serious trouble finding them at all on this island. It certainly hadn't proved easy so far.

"Ok so alive is our only option." I said nodding my head as Randy stood up.

"Ok that clearing has to be a few miles off yet, I suggest we get going and at least head in that direction, I don't want Beth on her own for too long." He said not looking at me but I could hear the obvious care he had for my safety in his voice. It made my heart flutter slightly, and a wave of guilt flow though me all at the same time. How I had acted before all of this towards him now catching up with me in a big way. I now realised that I had misjudged him and badly. Randy was not my enemy and never was, I had pushed him away for my own selfish reasons and feeling of being left out. As I stood now and walked side by side with him I took a quick glance at his profile. His face was a mask of concentration right now and I didn't get much of a read from him. As I went to look away his eyes turned to mine, as though he could feel me looking at him. I flashed him a quick smile and tried to appear nonchalant as he had caught me staring.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go badly wrong tomorrow and I really don't want to lose you as well." He said almost casing me to lose my footing as I took a quick look at Ted who was walking ahead of us and had not heard Randy's words.

"You won't lose me Randy, I promise, and if we plan this carefully enough, nothing will go wrong." I said taking his hand in my own and giving it a small squeeze. To my surprise he held on tight back, with no obvious intention of letting go. I did not complain as we continued our way down the hillside.

"I just wish there was another way." He said as we almost reached the bottom and Ted may his way into the forest once more.

"We are running out of people and time, this is the only way." I said pausing slightly as Randy walked up beside me and moved forward to follow Ted's path.

"I know." Was all he said before we plunged ahead into the trees. We only had one thing on our minds and that was our plan for the following evening.

None of us were likely to get much sleep that night anyway. After what had happened to Maryse we were to scared of a repeat to really settle down. Choosing to keep on the move and scouting the area, we moved around but never to close to the clearing. We hunted for food, and any signs of water in the vicinity, but we found nothing. Unconcerned we settled down in a tree and spoke of our plan, eating some fruit and quenching our thirst. None of us slept, none of us dared as we waiting for the morning to come.

_Another chapter up. Hope that one was ok and you are still reading and waiting for more._

_I would like to take this opportunity to ask you to check out my original writing contest as the results are now up and the winner announced. There are many wonderful entries there and are well worth a look, so if you haven't yet please head on over after you have left me a review of course. thank you for reading XxX._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay, but I have been sick (awwww) hope you enjoy this next chapter._

DAY THRITEEN- THE AMBUSH PT 1

Thirteen days, almost two weeks and we are still here. We have not seen any sign that anyone is looking for us either. Not a ship, a plane or anything to suggest people have missed us. The thought of nobody caring where we were make me very sad, not that I can be sure of that of course, they could be searching the entire Pacific Ocean for us. They just have yet to stumble on our little island of hell. I don't know why I am opening this next page of this diary with such dark thoughts, I guess it is because right now everything looks so dark. Not just because it is night time, but because we now seem to have no way out. Well that's not entirely true there is a way out. Death. We have all agreed that is not an option any of us are willing to take. The other reason my thoughts seem to be dwelling on the darker side of this experience is because I need to explain what happened when we laid our trap for our would be assassin. We had planned it so carefully and everything was set, I really believed we were going to pull this one off.

Even as I sat alone in what I could only describe as a sink hole, covered by foliage and smelling the foul stench of rotting plant life all around me I allowed myself a small smile. Knowing this would all be over soon. That we would get Maryse and Mickie back and maybe make some kind of plan to escape this island.

Ted and Randy had left me half an hour ago, they had gone to scout for food and water. They never strayed far though, they knew this was the most dangerous part of our plan. If I was found here there would be no way for the boys to return soon enough to save me. I had enough confidence in my own ability to defend myself, but Randy pointed out something I had not thought of.

"We have never seen this guy, he could be three hundred pounds and built like a brick house. You're a tough woman Beth, but you would be no match for someone like that." He said as we dug the hole in the ground under the cover of darkness. I had to admit he was right and I was not exactly in peak condition right now either. I simply nodded and got in the hole.

Now I was sat here, uncomfortable and smelly but safe. There would be no way anyone could see me, we were of course taking the chance that he had not seen us dig the hole in the first place. We had all agreed that he was probably still of at his campsite, as he had just taken Maryse and would surely need to make sure she was secure. Plus the guy needed to sleep sometimes, we just hoped he would be back on our trail by tonight.

I couldn't see much from where I was, leaves and undergrowth blocked any clear field of vision I had, but I could see some of the surrounding area. I was about five hundred yards from the clearing, the less time I was alone the better when I finally emerged. The walk to the clearing would be my chance to call for Randy and Ted. Their job was to stay out of the way for as long as possible, make sure this guy's attention was focused on me when they got into position. The thought that really worried me was if they would get caught before any of this could go ahead. I had no way of knowing if either of them was still out there. I would have to walk into that clearing alone and maybe leave it in the same condition. I shuddered at the thought of Ted and Randy lying dead somewhere, and I was about to hand myself to this guy on a plate. I remember I almost stood up then, to go and check to see if I could at least see them. I knew it would be suicide though. If we were being watched I would be found and taken, everything would be lost. So I stayed put and watched the sunk sink lower and lower until it was time to go.

I was stiff from sitting still for so long, I was dirty and my white bikini was now almost brown from the constant trek through the forest. I could feel my hair hanging limp from my head and the dried sweat that covered my skin and made me itch. I didn't care about any of that though, it didn't matter, all that mattered was getting this guy and finding our friends. So I walked, briskly but not too fast. I kept my head up and my eyes peeled. I was looking for Randy and Ted for real, even though I knew they would not answer my calls, I was looking to see if I could see them. I could not. All I saw were long shadows cast by the even sinking sun. Dapples of light coming though the canopy and darkness beyond. Even the spaces between the shadows seemed to be dark further into the forest, and I couldn't help but stare into them, pausing for a moment to study those dark places. My voice freezing in my throat when I thought I saw something. Randy's name fell off my lips in a kind of pleading whisper. I turned from the thing that was there in the shadows and moved into the clearing. For some reason it did feel better in the wide open space, maybe it was because I knew they were probably watching me. Ted and Randy lying in wait, my own personal body guard, ready to strike and come to my aid. It was also because the shadows had gone, now the sun shone its light into the clearing, not as strong as in the full daylight, but plenty enough to see by and push away those shadows that had seems to threatening not a moment before.

Lifting my hands to my mouth I called as loudly as I could for Ted and Randy. The forest however remained silent. I don't know why I expected anything different, but for a split second I truly did think they would reply. Turning around I repeated the calls in the opposite direction, moving around most of the clearing calling until I stopped in the centre, not knowing what to do. I could only stay here so long before I just looked silly. It was also too risky to try and move off back into the forest. This guy might not have shown himself yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching. He could believe this a trap, however much we had tried to make it seem like I had just gotten lost, it was still too good to be true. I was hoping the prize would be worth the risk for this guy. I guess that was kind of arrogant of me. He already had Mickie and Maryse, I in comparison was no great prize, but something was telling me he had saved me for last for a reason. Maybe I posed the biggest challenge to him, maybe up until now I was just too clever for him. Maybe maybe ,maybe I had no way of knowing, and right now he was not taking the bait. I must have stood in that clearing for almost half an hour. The sun had almost set and now the shadows were back. I shook my head, wondering why Randy or Ted had not come out and collected me yet. The thought of them already being dead swept through my thoughts once more and this time when I called for them I meant it.

"Randy, Ted if you can hear me, please!" I cried the timber of my voice betraying just how close I was to tears. I couldn't believe how emotional I had gotten but there it was. For the first time I felt truly alone and I was scared, now not just for myself, but for Randy and Ted too.

"Where are you." I said mainly to myself but someone was listening and I guess however we thought this might have gone down, this was not how I had imagined it.

"Hello Beth." I snapped my head around and finally got a look at the guy that had been hunting us for almost a week. He was thin but well-toned. He had sandy coloured hair and not an unpleasant face. His nose was crooked, obviously having been broken at some point and his chin held a large scar across it. Big bushy eyebrows sat atop deep brown eyes, that were looking at me with obvious desire. His gaze swept my figure and I couldn't conceal the shiver that ran though me at that gaze.

"You." I said looking right back at him, I was not going to cower away from him, however much that gaze disturbed me.

"Yes me my dear, now it's time for you to come with me." He said now brandishing the long hunting knife in his left hand. I quickly clocked the fact that he was a lefty and I had better be ready for the attack to come predominantly from that direction. He moved closer to me, I briefly wondered how long he had been watching me. How he had approached me without me seeing him. I guess none of that mattered right now though, he was here and as it appeared I was alone, at least for now.

"I don't think so." I said pulling out Randy's knife, it was small in comparison to his, but it was just as deadly if used in the right area.

"Oh are you not going to beg me to spear you, plead for your life, and offer me anything. Your friend's did, they were quite compliant in the end." His voice was like a snakes hiss. Seemingly harmless but bone chilling all the same and I shook my head. The thought of him taking Mickie and Maryse and threating them, with what, our deaths, their own it was horrible.

"No, I know what happens now." I said back as I moved backwards, almost at the edge of the forest now, and I wondered again where Randy and Ted had gotten to.

"Oh yes and what might that be?" he asked still moving forward but slower now, like he was actually interested in what I had to say. Also his behaviour suggested he felt like he had nothing to fear, like he knew he was safe. The thought gave me both hope and fear at the same time, I thought for now keeping him talking was the best thing to do.

"Yes either you die or I do." I said now standing still and bracing myself for a fight. He wasn't as big as we had feared. Yes he was far taller than I was, and probably much hevier, but I was quick and stronger than I looked, maybe he had under estimated me and that would be his down fall.

"I knew you would be worth saving for last, I like a girl with spunk." He said and the smile that grew on his face was not reassuring. My mind hooked on to his words, last, did that mean I was truly the last or just the last of the women. I did not have time to think as he came at me, knife out and I had to take a dive. Rolling away and getting up quickly I tried to create distance between us, baking up again to the centre of the clearing.

"God your hot when you are scared and angry I can see I am going to enjoy you very much." He hissed once more and I scrunched up my face at his words. Crouching low in an attack position I waited for him this time. He came at me once again, slower this time more carefully, having learnt the last time that he would not be able to just tale me down. As he got close enough I lunged out with my knife, catching his bare chest, but only enough to graze him as I rushed passed and put distance between us once more. I watched as he ran his finger across the cut. Mopping up the minor trail of blood that lingered there. He then placed the digit in his mouth and smile around it.

"You will pay for that." He said as he now ran at me, I could see he had no intention of using the knife this time. It was hanging at his side as his head bowed and he intended on knocking me over. I was almost too stunned to moved, my body refusing to obey my brains commands. As he neared in the space of only a few seconds a flash of something caught my attention. The next thing I knew the guy was on the floor with Ted sat across his chest. Pinning his hands behind him the knife having fallen loose form his grasp. Randy had scoped me out of the way from behind and was now holding me tightly against him his heart pounding into my spine.

"Get him." I said to Randy as the man began to struggle and was having some success in dislodging Ted. I did not tell Randy I was fine, because I wasn't I was shaking from head to toe and I was light headed form my heart pumping blood though my veins at such a furious rate. But that didn't matter, we had to keep hold of this guy or we would be back to square one, or worse.

"Ok." Randy said looking at me to check I meant it before going over to help Ted. They pulled the guy to his feet and I finally managed to control myself enough to retrieve the knife he had dropped and now pointed at its previous owner.

"Now it's time for you to beg for your life." I said and the man swallowed, I could see his throat contract and relax as Randy and Ted held him fast and he had no way of escaping.

"I guess so, but you know if you kill me you will never be able to get your friend's back." He said smugness returning to his face. He knew he had us on that one and it was the reason he wasn't already dead.

"True but there are worse things than dying you know." Randy said to him an d the man looked at Randy with distain and snarled.

"I was talking with Beth, maybe you should just butt out." He spat and I had to give him credit he had gumption, that our his was completely crazy. Randy wrenched the man's arm back so hard I could hear the tendons and ligaments tearing at the motion. The screams of pain were actually less disturbing than that noise. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them again Randy had returned the guys arm back to its former position.

"Now how about I ask the questions and you answer them and I will make sure these two don't break both your arms." I said in my sweetest voice as the man panted though the pain. His eyes though levelled with mine as I spoke and that evil smile returned to his features. I knew at that moment this was not going to be as simple as we first thought.

"What do you want to know?" he said then and I was shocked I was expecting more lurid remarks, more vicious quips at the boys but no this time he just relaxed and looked at me.

"How about your name?" I said not really caring but I knew it would be useful to write it down in here in case something happened, but not only that it was a test of how willing he was to cooperate. Telling us his name was something small but could prove vital to the rest of this conversation.

"My name is William O'Conner perhaps you have heard of me." He replied and I had to think for a second, I had never heard of this man before, maybe no one had. He was just trying to throw me off.

"No can't say I have William." I said obvious distain in my voice and it just seemed to make him smile more.

"Oh call me Billy, everyone does, I hate William, such a formal name, but then I guess when you come from a family like mine you can't call your son Bret." He smiled at me again and I got the distinct impression he was giving me a clue, unfortunately I couldn't work out what it was right at that moment.

"Ok Billy, now where are Mickie and Maryse?" There I had asked him, there was nothing else to do now anyway. I did not require his shoe size or his family history, the small talk was over with now it was time to play hard ball.

"I can't tell you." He started as Randy began wrenching his arm back once more.

"No wait, I can't tell you but I can show you." He said as Randy eased the pressure once more and we all looked at him. I guess we hadn't expected him to talk so quickly, maybe he was not used to being the one on the receiving end of the pain and now he knew how it felt he was far more willing to cooperate than we had first thought.

I folded my arms as Randy and Ted pulled Billy to his feet.

"Then show us."

_Hope that was worth the wait, let me know as always I enjoy all kinds of feedback, and if you even have any suggestions I will be happy to take them on board to. As ever thank you for reading XxX_


	12. Chapter 12

_Welcome back dear readers, please note this chapter contains bad language. I prefer to say descriptive language, but anyway onwards._

THE AMBUSH PT 2

So now we had a small problem, we needed to let Billy show us where he was keeping Maryse and Mickie, but moving him without letting him escape was difficult. The boys could hold him but manoeuvring though the dense forest proved too difficult. They kept having to let go to push though the undergrowth. So far Billy had not made any attempt to escape, but I was certain he was just waiting for the right moment.

"Ok we have to stop and find something to tie this guy up with." Ted said as he stumbled down a small hill and almost landed on everyone else. I stopped and looked back, I had been leading our little expedition across the island, and it had been slow going. Billy had been giving me instructions, and I had no clue where we were. Now as I looked at them I could see just how awkward it was and I scanned the area for something to secure our prisoner with.

"There." Randy said pointing to a vine like tree and I went over to it. Pulling at the vines and deciding I could use these to tie his hands together. Pulling lose enough to not only make a tie, but also a kind of leash I passed the vine to Randy who then made Billy hold out his wrists.

"You know this is all highly uncivilised." Billy complained as Randy tied the knots a little to tightly, but I wasn't about to point that out. This man had probably been doing things to Mickie and Maryse I had only ever had nightmares about. A little discomfort was nothing compared to that and I ignored his pained look.

"Ok get moving." Randy said holding one end of the cord and pulling Billy forward. His first step almost tripped him over with the force of the pull. Managing however to stay on his feet I asked him where I was going.

"Straight ahead, we are almost there now." He replied and I started forward once more, moving carefully over the now rocky ground as I felt Ted come up beside me.

"Do you think he is actually taking us to them?" he asked me quietly and I had to think for a moment.

"You know it would be silly of him not to, I mean we would soon realise if we were not getting there, or going in circles. It's not like he is in any kind of position to argue." I said pointing back at the man being dragged along by Randy. I met my gaze with Randy for a moment, his eyes betrayed how much he wanted to kill the man he was pulling behind him, but he knew right now that was not possible. We knew our first priority would be to get to Mickie and Maryse, once there I was sure we would get our revenge.

"I guess so, but he must know when we have found them he is going to pay." Ted said also looking back. I didn't have time to reply as Billy took a stumble and fell flat on his face. Without his hands to stop himself he really hit the ground hard.

"Shit get up." Randy snapped at Billy but the man made no move what so ever. As I moved closer Billy appeared to be unconscious.

"I said get up!" Randy yelled, giving Billy and gentle kick in the ribs, but the man still did not move. Ted now approached him and bent down to take a closer look.

"Going to have to get him up I think he is out for the count." Ted said lifting Billy up by the arm pits and hauling him half to his feet.

"Randy grab his other side mate he is heavier than he looks." Ted said as Randy hooked Billy's other arm and they pulled him over towards so fallen branches. I followed thinking I could do with a sit down myself. I just hoped that Billy hadn't damaged himself too much, if he had some kind of concussion it could be hours before we could get under way again.

"Come on lets set him down over hear. I could use and drink anyway." Ted said as they dragged Billy the last few yards to fallen branch. I followed them watching as Billy's feet dragged along between them, creating two small furrows in the ground. As I looked up time seemed to slow down, the feet were no longer dragging they were placed firmly on the floor, then one leg came up and kicked Randy right in the crotch. It sent him to the floor almost immediately. Ted then tried to hang on to Billy as he whirled around, but the shock of his sudden revival had them and myself off balance. In a second Billy was holding a small knife, where he had pulled it from I didn't know. But I could see that the knots had come lose on his restraints and the knife was plunging into Ted's stomach.

Ted's cry finally got me moving, as he went down I rushed towards Billy, but I was too slow. He had already taken off along a narrow track and was disappearing into the forest. I kept up for a short way but my concern for Ted forced me to stop. I knew that even if I caught up with Billy it I would probably end up seeing Mickie and Maryse again, but as his prisoner. Grinding to a halt I turned on my heel and rushed back to where I had left Ted and Randy. As I got back I could see Randy bending over Ted's body. Randy himself looked pale and in pain, but Ted looked worse. His eyes seemed to have sunk into his head and the blood coming from under Randy's hands was far more than what they could contain.

"Ted." I yelled rushing over and almost skidding to a stop on my knees. I placed my hand under the back of his head and lifted his face to mine.

"Hang on in there Ted we will get something to stop the bleeding." I said and looked at randy who still seemed to be in shock.

"Umm yes hold on." Randy said looking around us and motioning to me to replace his hand with my own. As we swapped positions I could see that the wound was not as bad as I first thought. It was pretty small, but obviously fairly deep. I knew if we could dress it and stop the bleeding he would probably be ok. The only problem was what did we dress it with.

"Beth, am I going to die?" Ted asked his voice was small and weak, I had to hold back the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall form my eyes right on to his pale chest.

"No way not if Randy and I have anything to do with it." I said holding on to his gaze with my eyes and telling him with that look that he was not going to die. I could hear movement from behind me and for a moment I was scared that Billy had returned. With the intention of finishing the job he had started. I was almost beside myself with relief when Randy returned with what looked like Mickie's shirt. I didn't even know he had brought it with us, it was a Hawaiian shirt Mickie liked to wear when the sun was at its hottest, she must have left it on the beach the day she got taken. Randy had to have picked it up without any of us knowing and stored it somewhere. As he came closer I didn't ask him about it as he began pulling the sleeves around Ted's waist. Using the body as a kind of pad he tied it tight across the wound on his stomach and I released my hands from underneath at the last moment. I looked down at my crimsons palms and just stared at them for a moment. I felt like Lady Macbeth, except the blood this time was real, and I was fairly certain that I wasn't crazy, this was happening.

"Can you stand?" Randy asked Ted as he made sure the dressing was tight enough and nothing was leaking out of the sides. Ted nodded as Randy took one hand and I took the other. Lifting Ted to his feet he wobbled under his own weight for a moment then righted himself.

"Whoo light head." He said and gave me a small grin, I knew he was covering up just how much pain he was in. I also knew there was nothing we could do about it anyway.

"We should find somewhere to rest, I don't think Billy will be back tonight, probably gone to lick his wounds." Randy said his voice full of anger, but it did hold some truth. The damage Randy had done to Billy's shoulder was pretty bad, I was sure that he wasn't about to return to try again, at least not for tonight.

"Ok where, I don't think we should try and climb a tree tonight." I said knowing that was likely to open up Ted's wound even more, and infection was the one thing that I was most concerned with.

"Ok what about the beach, at least he won't be able to creep up on us." Randy suggested and I had to agree, the beach would be far more comfortable than the forest to lie on, the question now was, just how far were we from a beach.

Taking one side of Ted each we headed downhill hoping that we would reach a beach at some point. We knew the island had to end eventually, we were just unsure as to when. Also we didn't know how much Ted could take. His face was worryingly pale and on more than one occasion Randy and I looked at one another from opposite sides of Ted. Randy's look told me that he was worried, I was sure my own was saying the same thing. The sun was starting to rise once more and I could now see the glint of what I was sure the sea in the spaces between trees. It was none too soon. Ted was becoming heavier and heavier, his own legs now unable to carry his full weight. I knew it wouldn't be long until his legs wouldn't be able to carry any weight at all. I looked at the shirt padded and covering the wound, the blood was starting to soak though it and I could see the red stain growing under the cloth. I knew we had to get Ted comfortable and still so it could heal. Salvation came all of a sudden when the trees suddenly stopped and I could feel sand under my feet.

"Come on lets go a little further down and see if we can get some sleep." Randy said as he pulled us towards a small rock formation that would provide us with some shelter from the wind that was blowing the san into our eyes as we slipped across the loose sand. Reaching the rocks we laid Ted down first and made sure he was comfortable.

"Please drink this Ted I know you're tired, but you must drink." I said to him holding the wine bottle to his lips as he drank only a sip of the precious liquid. His eyes slid shut and he was asleep even before I had the chance to make him drink more. I felt Randy's hand on my shoulder, it rubbed my shoulder with a tenderness I had not seen from him in a long time. I looked back at him, not realising that I was crying until his thumb brushed a tear from my cheek. I stood up and nodded my head slightly feeling suddenly uncomfortable about the situation, there was something very intimate about his actions and I not only felt guilty, but selfish for wanting him to continue touching me. This was not the time or the place, we were both exhausted and emotional, and there was always Mickie. Randy still loved her, I knew that because he had kept her shirt.

"We should sleep." I said backing away from him and folding onto my knees on the sand in a spot right next to Ted.

"I guess so, maybe I will keep watch for a while, you know in case." Randy said and I gave him a quick nod. Turning onto my side so I was facing away from him I watched as Ted's chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. It was somehow comforting to know he was still with us, still fighting to live. I just hoped we could find his wife and give him a reason to keep on fighting.

I had every intention of sleeping, I closed my eyes, concentrated on relaxing and evening out my breathing, but all I could think of was Randy sat alone on a rock behind me. I realised that I had been selfish. He needed me right now, the woman he loved was missing and his best friend was virtually clinging to life with every breath. He showed me how much he needed me right now and I had turned my back on him literally. As I lay there all I could think of was that we could be dead tomorrow and this would be his last memory of me, and I had been the one calling him arrogant and cold hearted. Oh the irony. I turned onto my other side so I was looking at him. To my surprise he was looking right back at me, I didn't know how long he had been staring at me and right now it wasn't important. I gave him a small smile and sat upright.

"Thank you for saving me." I said realising I had never thanked either of them for coming to my rescue. To be fair it had all gotten a bit hectic afterwards and I sure he forgave me. The smile that appeared on his face was testament enough to that.

"I was just glad you moved to where you did. You see we were just about to come out and get you when you called for us the last time when we sae Billy come out of the trees. You were just too far away at first to make a strike." Randy said and I now got why they had not come to my aid sooner.

"I never had any doubt you wouldn't be there if you could be." I said choosing not to mention my thought of them already being dead and moving to sit next to him on the rock.

"Good because you know I am never letting him get his hands on you ever." He said looking directly at me when he said it. I was left with no doubt that he meant it but I just didn't know why. Surely he would be more worried about saving Mickie than me. After all Mickie was his girlfriend, up until recently myself and Randy had been enemies. Mostly I realised that hatred was pretty much one sided on my part however and I was now feeling pretty bad for my misjudgement of his character. However this did not explain his recent statement.

"Why Randy, why do you want to protect me so much?" I asked him, the words coming out of my mouth before I had really had the chance to think about them. It was too late now though, and to be honest I really wanted to know the answer.

"Because it was always you Beth, even before Mickie and me got together. You were the reason I started hanging around you guys, but you never showed me any interest, I guess I always thought you and John had something going and so when Mickie started showing an interest in me I guess I was flattered." He said he was still facing me but he was no longer looking at me. I had no idea he felt this way, and I was shocked, but things started to make sense.

"Did Mickie know?" I asked him and I saw his head nod slowly.

"She figured it out pretty quickly, that's why she would avoid seeing you, I promise it had nothing to do with me. She was trying to keep us apart in case I left her." He said now he looked at me and it was my turn to lower my gaze.

"It worked, I hated you, I thought you were controlling her, taking her away from me. But this, Randy why didn't you say anything?" I asked him thinking back to those early days where we got along fine, there would have been plenty of opportunity for him to tell me how he felt.

"Fear, yeah lets go with that fear that you would laugh at me. Fear that I would ruin our friendship that was only just starting to develop. I guess I did a pretty good job of that any way." He said and I met his gaze again. It was the first time we had looked at one another through the entire conversation and all the unspoken feelings that had developed between us seemed to surface in that moment. I knew he was going to kiss me, I could feel it, I could see it in his eyes. Just as he was about to touch his lips to mine though Ted started coughing and we sprang apart to go to his aid.

Soothing him back to sleep and redressing his wound the moment was forgotten and as the sun started blazing its heat down on us we knew we needed sleep if we were to have any chance of getting Ted and ourselves ready to move again by the time night fall came.

It's almost dusk now and I have been up for a few hours writing in my diary. Randy has been getting Ted ready to move. We have eaten and drank and it seems like Ted's wound has finally healed over and stopped bleeding, it is a good sign. We have no choice but to move though, however much we would like to stay and give Ted chance to recover we know we don't have that luxury. We know because now it was Billy who would be out for revenge and we are in no condition to fight back right now.

_Well now will Ted make it and are they ever going to find Mickie and Maryse? To find out leave me a review encouraging me to continue and tune in next time. Thank you for reading XxX_


	13. Chapter 13

_Whoo a bonus chapter, thought I wouldn't have the energy tonight, but all the wonderful reviews encouraged me to put fingers to keyboard and bang this next instalment out._

_Hope you enjoy._

DAY FOURTEEN- DECISSIONS

With barely any sleep I forced myself up once more. Taking a quick look at Ted, who was still asleep in the same position we had left him last night. I say sleep, but I think he was merely unconscious. His wound was no longer bleeding, but the obvious blood loss, lack of food and physical exertion he had endured over the past two weeks were now catching up with him. A simple knife wound, something so easily fixed if we had been back home was likely to be the end of my friend. Randy knew it too as he looked at me from across Ted's prone body and our eyes locked for the briefest of seconds. We had been up most of the night, kept awake by Ted's incoherent ramblings. A fever had gripped his body, sweat poured down his face while his body was racked in shivers. His body working in complete turmoil to fight the infection that had so obviously set in. I suppose the knife must have been dirty, or a fragment of dirt got inside the wound before we bandaged it, it really didn't matter now. The only thing we could do was dunk him in the ocean to keep his fever down, and we didn't even know if that was the right thing to do.

"Isn't it the body's natural way of fighting the infection." I said to Randy as we carried him to the water's edge just as the sun was setting and we were hoping to leave the beach tonight.

"Yes but if his fever goes to high it will kill him." Randy replied and I knew he was right. We lowered Ted's body into the cool ocean, keeping his head above the water and suspending him there hoping it would do him some good.

After what seemed to be forever we brought him back out, the shivers that now ravaged his body were disturbing in their intensity, but Ted was not dead yet. His eyes finally opened, a mere slit but he saw us looking down at him and he attempted a smile.

"Am I dead now?" he asked me and I placed my hand on his for head and smiled.

"No not yet, plus I am sure you would have come up with something better for your ever after than our ugly faces." I replied which earned me a smile from both of my companions.

"Help me up." He said already trying to sit up before I could stop him. In the end I didn't need to. He feel back down against the sand and let out a small rush of air.

"Maybe not, maybe I will just stay right here." He said his eyes closing and I looked at Randy once more. The concerned look on his face was all I needed to see. I knew we were going to have to make a decision, one that I was not looking forward to.

After waking Ted up enough to give him some water I moved Randy away so that ted could not here us talking. Even though I was pretty sure he was asleep I didn't want to take any chances.

"As far as I can see we have two choices, we stay here with Ted until, well you know. Or we leave him here, cover him over somehow and leave him some supplies and continue looking for Mickie and Maryse." As the words came out of my mouth I almost couldn't believe I was the one saying them. Randy did not looked shocked however, he was nodding his agreement. In our silence we had managed to come to the same conclusion, it surprised me just how alike we really were.

"I don't want to leave him, but right now I don't think we have much choice. We are sitting ducks out here and you better believe Billy is coming back." Randy said taking my arm and walking me towards the water. I followed him glancing once over my shoulder to check on Ted before turning my attention back to Randy.

"I know, and we still have no idea what condition Mickie and Maryse are in. if it were me lying there, I would want us to go." I said and Randy stopped me with his hand on my upper arm. I glanced down at the contact before looking into his eyes once more.

"Ted would want us to save Maryse, that's all he ever wanted. Plus he might still live. If Billy thinks he is dead, and we hide him well, it is unlikely our resident killer will find him." I realised then that we were trying to talk ourselves into leaving. Was it because we knew it was wrong to leave Ted alone and injured. Or was it because neither of us wanted to watch him die?

"We should ask Ted." I said then and again Randy nodded, he knew as well as I did this was not only our decision to make. Mobbing back along the beach and back to our temporary camp site we approached our friend quietly. The light was almost non-existent now and we could barely see him in the total darkness created by the shadow of the rocks.

"Ted." I whispered as I got closer, bending down and placing my hand on his chest. I could feel the none to steady beating of his heat beneath my fingers. Also the shallow rise and fall of his chest. It was all too easy to stop and just watch as his chest rise and fall and wonder if it would continue to do so. Randy squatting down next to me brought me out of my day dream, and I shook Ted slightly trying to wake him.

"Ted wake up we have something we need to ask you." I said my voice louder this time and I got a response.

"Humm. Ask away." He said looking from me to Randy and I couldn't help but get the distinct impression that he already knew what was coming. I looked at Randy then, I could not form the words. I felt them there, just inside my throat, waiting to be expelled, but I could not ask my friend if it was ok to leave him to die. Randy got the message and turned to speak with Ted. I could see the sorrow in his face as he did so though, and I had to once again admire his courage.

"We need to know if you want us to stay with you, or continue to find the girls?" he said and Ted looked form Randy to me and back again. A small smile appeared on his face and he reached out for our hands. Taking one each we could feel the tremble but I ignored it and concentrated on his face. He looked more alert than I had seen him since we brought him here. I knew whatever he was going to say next was what he truly wanted and I had every intention of following his wishes. No matter what they m might be.

"You have to go and save them." He said it was simple and to the point and he really didn't need to say anything else. I don't know why I was waiting for more. Not dropping his hand I held on tightly as though my strength could somehow help him to keep fighting.

"I will be here when you get back." Ted said with a small smile at me as Randy stood and picked up one of the supply bags. Leaving on for Ted I joined Randy standing next to Ted as he tried to sit up once more. He managed to get half way and prop himself up on one elbow.

"Whatever you do, when you find Billy, you make him pay." He said and we both nodded.

"That my friend is a promise, one that you can count on." Randy said bending down and laying Ted comfortably as possible on the sandy floor. As he stood again I handed him a spear and pulled out the knife that he had given me and handed it to Ted.

"The same goes for you Ted, if he comes this way, make sure you don't let yourself go down without a fight." I said slipping the knife into his half open hand and then moving away. I could not stay here any longer. I realised that if I was going to do this I would have to leave now. It was soon obvious that randy felt the same as he moved off towards the tree line without even looking back. I knew how he felt, the guilt that plagued me now would probably be there for the rest of my life. However long that might be.

At the tree line I paused, looking back onto the open beach and looking to see if I could still see Ted I felt Randy come and stand next to me. I felt his fingers enclose in my own and I welcomed the pressure. Not breaking the gaze of where we had left our friend words came to me ones I had not thought of in years.

"I saw a pale horse, his rider's name was death, the horse's name was pestilence and he was looking at me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Randy replied after a few moments and he pulled me into the darkness of the forest.

We moved swiftly though the forest, no longer encumbered with heavy bags, or injured people we moved from tree to tree, bush to bush and though several clearings. We had no idea where we were going but we also knew it didn't matter. Our only goal was finding Billy and our friends. Thinking now it was a pretty fool hardy plan, it relied on luck far too much for my liking, but we knew Billy would never fall for another trap.

"The only way we will see him again, is when he comes for us, or we find his camp." Randy said pushing on up a hill. We had decided to get to higher ground once more, there was not a whole lot of night left and we were both exhausted. Finding somewhere safe to spend the day was high on our list right now, but first we wanted to see where we were. Gripping hold of Randy's hand tightly as he pulled me up over a ridge we paused both out of breath and in need of a drink I scanned the area below us. Not to my surprise there was more trees, and a beach to our left, it was one however I did not recognise and I was at least grateful for small mercy's.

"We have to be closing in on him at least. We have covered at least half this island, there can't be many more places to hide." I said taking the offered bottle of water from Randy and drinking enough to quench my thirst.

"I do hope so, if he is moving around like Ted suggested we could spend another two weeks looking and still not find him." Randy replied I had noticed his mood had gotten increasingly worse since we left Ted. He had good reason to be angry but I hardly deserved to take the brunt of that anger. I sent him a small scowl which was ignored as he turned his back to me.

"Maybe we should continue on, walk for some of the day as well." He said not looking at me and moving a short distance from where I was standing. I didn't get this, one moment he had been telling me he had feelings for me, and that he would die before letting Billy take me, the next I was getting the cold shoulder literally. To tired and to upset to control my emotions at that point I moved forward and span Randy around to face me.

"What's wrong with you why are you acting like this?" I ask him my voice clipped and my tine far from friendly. He turned to me anger and confusion written on his face and I wondered if he even had realised how he was behaving.

"I thought you preferred it when we were fighting, you certainly didn't seem happy when I told you what I told you last night." He replied and I folded my arms. This was all about rejection and pride, out here where we could die at any moment and he was worried about me not throwing myself at him. I huffed and gave him a small shake of my head.

"No Randy I don't like it when we fight, but I shouldn't have to remind you that we are currently on a search to rescue your girlfriend, my best friend and we have someone out to kill us. Romance was not in the fore front of my mind." I said not caring now what he thought, but preying that we could get beyond this. Arguing out here when there were just two of us left would be dangerous, not to mention idiotic.

"I know, I'm sorry, you're right." Randy said immediately deflating and I felt kind of bad for saying the things I had. In the end though they needed to be said. Not just because they were true, but I needed him right now, more than he knew.

"I am sorry to, and what you said did mean something to me, and perhaps if we get a happy ending we could do something about it, but right now Randy I need you here with me." I said placing my hand on his arm and running my thumb over one of his tattoo's.

"Always." He replied and I looked at him and smiled, it was all I needed to know. Dropping my hand from his arm I adjusted my grip on my spear and pointed down the hill side.

"Shall we?" I asked him and he nodded picking up the bag from the ground and placing it over his shoulder once more. Leading the way we walked slowly down the embankment keeping a close eye out for any indication that we were being followed. So far we had heard nothing to suggest that was happening. Not that we had ever noticed anything before. This guy seemed to appear and disappear like the wind, if I didn't know any better I would say he had some kind of super power. I knew however the only power he had was the expert knowledge of this island and the sport that he chose to participate in. we had no weapons to counter those powers and I could see how easy it would be to just give up.

Moving down the mountain I looked up at some sound, it was too high to be a person and I saw a bird sitting on what looked like its nest. I pointed this out to Randy and he seemed to have the same idea I did.

"We could really do with those eggs you know." He said moving to examine the tree and to see if he could climb it. Looking up I could see the branches were just within reach, but far too thin to hold his weight.

"I could get up there, but I won't make it to the nest before the trees breaks and I break my neck. He said looking at me and raking his eyes over my form.

"Me, I guess I might be able to do it." I said thinking that the branch wouldn't hold me either, but I at least had more chance than he did.

"Look I can catch you if you fall. Beth we have eaten nothing but fruit for almost a week now, and we really could do with some protein." He said and I knew he was right, I was also unsure if the nest even contained any eggs.

"What if the nest is empty, I could get myself killed for nothing, and you would be alone. Who is going to keep you from getting yourself killed without me to keep you on the straight and narrow." I said moving forward, he knew as well as I did that I was going up that tree and this was all just stalling tactics.

"I have done a fairly good job without you until now I will take my chances." He said cupping his hands and offering me a boost up. I took it with a small smile, reaching high and grabbing the lowest branch. Hauling myself onto it I made my way across it on my belly. Looking down at Randy as he followed me along the ground. Half an eye on the bird still sat on its nest.

"It has eggs I am sure of it, it would have flown away by now if it didn't." Randy half whispered at me as the branch thinned out and I could hear it creaking under my weight. For the first time I was grateful for the weight loss I had recently had as I felt the branch bow under me slightly. I was no more than five feet from the bird as it looked at me with glistening eyes. I had to admit it was kind of creepy and I paused.

"Are you ok?" Randy called up to me and I could hear the concern in his voice. Looking down at him I took a quick glance at the bird and replied.

"This bird is creeping me out, I think it hates me." I said looking back at the bird the closer I got the more I could see of it. It was the size of a large sea gull, long blunt beak and dull coloured feathers. Its eyes had never left mine and as I moved forward again the branch bending even more it opened its mouth and let out a loud squawk.

"Shit." I exclaimed as the shock almost made me lose my grip.

"Grab the bird to!" Randy yelled, and I didn't hesitate, lunging forward if only to shut the thing up I grabbed it around the neck and hauled it from the nest. Its cries were horrible, I felt awful and I wished Randy had been up here instead of me. The bird began to flap its wings almost causing us both to fall. I held on to my branch tightly with one hand and smashed the bird on to it hard with the other. It was not dead far from it but it was stunned enough for me to let go. Falling from my hand into the waiting arms of Randy. I didn't look down to see Randy finish off the bird I quickly made it to the nest where I found five nice big eggs. Snatching them up and moving backwards along the branch being careful not to drop my precious cargo.

Randy was waiting for me at the trunk. Dead bird hanging from one hand as he placed the animal down and held out his hands to receive the eggs. At first I didn't know how to get them top him without taking the chance of breaking them in the fall. Finally I sat on the branch and wrapped my legs around it, swinging down so that I was dangling upside down. It hurt my knees and all the blood was rushing to my head but as Randy stretched up I only had to drop the eggs a foot before they were safely in Randy's hands.

"Ok now you." He said as I shook my head.

"I am not dropping head first to the floor." I said but I couldn't get myself back upright on the branch I was too exhausted and my muscles hurt. My hands just couldn't grip onto the branch to get enough purchase to get myself back upright.

"I will catch you I promise." He said standing right under me and I realised I had little choice. The decision had already been made for me. I nodded and let go of the branch.

_Thought that was a good place to stop lol. Anyway please let me know what you thought and leave me a review It would be very much appreciated. Thank you for reading XxX_


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors ponderous for the day: What is scarier, when Art imitates life, or when life decides to imitate art? Think on that the next time you watch a scary movie._

_For now though on with the show._

Sufficed to say Randy caught me, it was neither elegant nor totally successful though. As I dropped the few feet into his waiting arms I miss calculated how far I needed to swing my legs and they connected with Randy's knees sending us both to the floor. Luckily though Randy broke my fall and I was fine. Randy however hand a pair of pretty bruised knees.

"Great. I think I will only give that one a 2.5 for effort." He said brushing off his dust covered trunks and looking over at me. I was supressing a small laugh and he knew it.

"Maybe we should be grateful no one else was around to see it." I said then immediately regretting my words. I would have traded a thousand mocking calls to have all of my friends back right now, Randy however said nothing. He walked over to where he had left our haul and picked up the bird, leaving the eggs for me to carry.

"Dinner?" he offered holding out the dead animal and all of a sudden I had lost my appetite.

"Maybe later, we should get somewhere safe for now the sun is almost up." I said walking over to the eggs and picking them up carefully and placing them in the side pocket of the water bag.

"Ok but you know we need to eat this now, before it goes off." He said as he followed me down the rest of the hill as I headed towards the beach we had spotted when we had been up on the ridge.

"I know it's just the thought of it, you know looking at me before." I said not wishing to clarify what I meant, I didn't even know if I could. Randy said nothing and merely followed me through the trees, I could hear him just behind me and I had to admit I didn't like the feeling. Pausing so he caught up with me I held out my hand once more and he took it without hesitation. I gave him quick smile and we continued until the dawn broke and the sand was once again below our feet.

Deciding that if we were going to start a fire to cook our wears we had better do it where we were not likely to cause a total forest fire we moved down the beach a little and found sheltered spot .

"I will go look for wood, you stay here and keep watch." Randy said leaving me with the bag and the bird and I stood quickly.

"No way, we go together, if we have learnt anything by now it's that we need to stick together." I said rising but leaving our supplies behind. Randy nodded at me, I got the impression he was not looking forward to going off alone, any more than I wanted him to. Walking the forest perimeter together we soon gathered enough kindling together to get a fire going.

"We only have four matches left." I said as we piled the wood up and I dug around in the bag for Ted's matches. The box was in the bottom of the bag and I was having to be careful not to break the eggs in the side pocket as I looked for them.

"Ok so we get this lit quickly, if we can't do it after two matches we give up and try again another time." Randy said holding out a good piece of dried moss for me to set light to. I struck the match and quickly lit the moss, it caught fire immediately and Randy dropped it into the middle of our pile. Wanting to make the best use of the match I dropped the in too amongst some more moss and it caught fire quickly.

We ate the bird, and I have to say once it was plucked and cooked, both I might add by Randy it tasted like chicken, I kept well away from the head end wanting to avoid any glimpse of the eyes. It was good and for the first time in a long time I actually felt full. I guess it was because it was proper food, not just fruit and cake, there was substance to it and by the time we had finished there was not a scrap of meat left on the carcass.

"You know when they say finger licking good." Randy said placing a long digit into his mouth and licking it clean. I couldn't help but stare at the finger disappear into his slightly greasy lips. my eyes locked on to that finger and I barely registered the fact that Randy was talking to me.

"Beth, Beth are you ok?" he said finally waving the hand complete with finger in front of my face and I had to snap out of my current line of thinking.

"Sorry I was day dreaming, what were you saying?" I asked him trying to cover up my own embarrassment. I could tell he wasn't buying it however as a smirk appeared on his face and he lent in my direction slightly.

"Miss Phoenix I do believe you are blushing." He said not losing the smirk and I sat upright and moved away from him.

"Yeah I am pretty tired and its hot out here, maybe we should think about getting some sleep." I replied quickly knowing I had to get out of this awkward situation quickly before it got out of hand. He also knew I was right, we did need sleep. Neither of us had any yesterday, and we had been up all night slaying birds and stealing their eggs.

"I guess so, I think one of these trees will be ok, as long as we stay together." Randy said as he picked up the water bag and placed it carefully on his shoulder. We had decided to save three of the eggs, only eating one each with our bird and it was important that we didn't waste them. We had no idea when we would next be able to replenish our supplies so everything we had was precious.

I agreed that the trees circling the beach would be good enough, there were plenty of them to choose from, we just made sure we found one with a high enough branch that would support us both. It didn't take long to find one, Randy went up first and I passed him the bag when he was on the first branch, we then repeated the exercise again. This time I was on the lowest branch and Randy had moved higher. We did this twice more until we had to have been thirty feet from the ground and the tree still rose high above us.

"You know I think we have chosen the biggest tree on the island." I said and I lay down next to Randy on what was a pretty substantial branch.

"Maybe we could climb it later and take a real good look around." Randy said his eyes already half closed and I could tell he really did need the sleep. I made myself comfortable, snuggling myself in along his side and burying my nose in my own arms which were keeping my head from having to rest on the actual tree. I could hear the sound of Randy breathing, a steady in and out so unlike Ted's shallow panting from last night and again a small pang of regret ran though me as I tried to bury myself further into Randy's side, as though his presence alone to stave of my internal demons. When I felt him move I almost backed away from him. I don't know what made me remain still but I did. Allowing him to pull me in against his chest, almost face to face, touching from shoulder to knee cap. I bowed my head and placed it into the crook of his neck, willing my eyes closed and my heart rate to slow down. I was expecting Randy to say something at that moment, I don't know why I just thought maybe he would feel the need to say something. He did not, he just held me tight as I finally managed to fall asleep.

DAY FIFTEEN- THE HOUSE THAT BILLY BUILT

Waking up it was still light but barely, I woke to a cool breeze against my chest and I felt a shiver run though me. It was never truly cold on the island, even during the storm it had been warm, a humid wet warm, but still warm none the less. I was cold now, and sitting up quickly apparently alone.

"No." I whispered thinking that Randy had been taken like Maryse during my slumber. Getting to my feet slightly unsteadily I clasped hold of the main trunk and looked down. Searching the floor for any sign of Randy. There was none, and the water bag was still there hanging on a nearby tree limb. Wanting to yell for him, but knowing that doing so could be dangerous I almost screamed when something landed on my head.

"Sorry!" I heard coming from above me and I snapped my head upwards at Randy who was climbing across the tree obviously trying to get a look at our surroundings.

"Randy you scared the hell out of me!" I called to him, still brushing imaginary twigs from my hair and he paused and looked down at me.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." His smile was evident even from this distance and I decided that I was going to join him.

"Wait there, I will be up in a moment." I said grabbing hold of the next branch and swinging upwards. Walking along the limb slightly I caught hold of the next branch up and made my way towards Randy. I could see him sitting on a slightly thinner branch not ten feet above me, he was watching me climb and from the look on his face he was enjoying it.

For the first time in my life I realised without the help of a makeup artist, or some cleverly designed photos I must have looked like a real amazon. Dirty, bloodied, sweaty and wearing a bikini I must have looked an interesting sight. As my had finally came down on the branch Randy was sitting on I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and help me up.

"Nice of you to join me." He said moving his arm to show me the surrounding view. I had to admit it was beautiful. The sun was setting on the ocean to our right and the trees below us almost made my breath catch in my throat at their beauty.

"I wish the others were here to see this." I said scanning the island once more until my eyes fell on something odd.

"I know me too, maybe when this is all over we can.." I cut him off grabbing his arm and pointing to what I had seen.

"Look, smoke" I said as Randy silenced himself and watched as a steady plume of smoke rose from deep within the forest tree line. It was about half a mile from where we were. If we had been lower, we would never have seen it. As the smoke rose it dissipated and became part of the ever darkening sky.

"Let's go." Was all Randy said, but I didn't need the encouragement. Already starting to make my way down the tree we paused only to grab our bag and then we were on the floor once more. Eyes focused on the sky trying to get a clue to where we were going. From here though we could see nothing, we could only head in the direction we thought was correct.

"At least we know we are close." I said as we made our way through the trees as quietly as possible. If we were getting close to Billy's camp there was far more chance of being caught. The fire suggested he was in the area, probably cooking dinner and god knows what to my friends.

"I can't wait to make this bastard pay." Randy hissed at me and I could see the change in his demeanour immediately. Gone were the playful jokes, the ease of banter between us. Now all that was left was silence and the focus on the next tree in front of us. As we rounded the bend and the tree line seemed to thin we were not ready for what we saw next.

The house was set into the hill side, a small path ran to it though a small gap in the trees, we couldn't see much from our position but we could see enough. The house was huge, two stories high, and I could count four rooms across counting the upstairs windows alone. It was painted in dark grey, the window frames a kind off white and the chimney that rose above the roof was the cause of the smoke we had seen from the tree. I clutched hold of Randy's arm as he went o move forward towards the house.

"No we need to be careful, he could have any manner of weapons in there, or any kind of surveillance, this changes things Randy. This is no simple campsite where our friends have been tied up in the corner, this is far worse." I said crouching down as I heard a noise and Randy froze next to me.

"I know, it's just, I really just want to get this over with." He said and I understood exactly what he meant. The urge to go running in there all guns blazing so to speak was very tempting. We both wanted to know if Mickie and Maryse were ok as well as give this Billy exactly what he had coming to him.

"Me too, but we have no idea what he has in there, or where he is. We could be walking into a trap." I said not knowing anything at this point, but one thing I was sure about was that Billy was home.

Moving back though the forest until we could no longer see the house Randy and I regrouped, we decided that we had to go in with some kind of plan. It was quite clear that Billy lived on this island full time, he probably had a boat or something to get supplies from the main land and this gave us more hope.

"We could escape, for real." Randy said looking excited and I had to admit I was as well. It was one thing to kill Billy and get rid of the immediate threat, but we still would have been marooned here. Still with little food and not much prospect of someone finding us. Now it looked like we could get off this island and live again. We only had one problem. William O'Conner.

"I think we should wait until he is asleep and find out exactly what the lay out of this place is." I said as we sat on the floor behind a large out cropping of rocks and kept glancing in the direction of the house. Both of us couldn't shale the feeling that Billy might just come out and kill us before we got a chance to make our move. We also knew that going to soon before we were ready could ruin our chances as well.

"As I see it we only have one weapon, and that is surprise, if he is asleep in bed we are far more likely to be able to kill him and get away. I mean we don't need him to tell us where Mickie and Maryse are any more." Randy whispered as I turned back towards him and I studied his face in the moonlight.

"Oh no? they could be locked away somewhere, we may need keys or a combination to a lock, I think we should find out where they are before we do anything drastic." I replied and Randy nodded, his shoulders sagging slightly as he looked at me and bit his lower lip.

"You're right. So we find the girls, then we go after Billy." He said as I nodded slightly, thinking that it just wasn't going to be that simple, nothing ever was, especially around here.

"You think they are in the house somewhere?" he asked me as I checked again over the bush and saw that the smoke was still rising from the chimney in a steady rhythm and so the fire underneath must still be lit.

"I don't know, probably, but until we have checked the perimeter I am ruling nothing out." I said sitting down once more and I felt Randy's hand fall on top of my own.

"We search together, no splitting up, not now." He said and I couldn't agree more, this was not the time to play hero. Hero's always seemed to die in the end and I had no intention of doing that just yet.

"Ok but for now we wait." I said not dropping his hand as it sat on top of mine in the small space between us. I watched as his fingers ran between mine and I couldn't help but think they fitted together so perfectly.

"I guess we have no option, but as soon as that evil bastard is asleep we go in." Randy said his hand moving to my chin and forcing me to look at him. My eyes met his and I tried to shield my fear from him. It didn't work.

"We will be ok, I won't let anything happen to us I promise." He said and I wanted to tell him that I believed him, but I couldn't. Randy couldn't guarantee our safety any more than I could, but in the end it wouldn't change anything.

"I am going to get this all down in my dairy. Just in case I don't get another chance." I said getting out my diary and opening it at my last page. I had written about leaving Ted and I skimmed it choosing not to read about that particular chapter of our saga so far. Randy told me that it was ok and he would keep watch. We have been sitting here for well over an hour now and I have pretty much caught up. Well totally caught up actually, as I write this Randy is kneeling beside me watching the path to the house and I am trying to angel the page into the moonlight to see what I am doing. I know as soon as I have finished here we are going to move. Randy told me a few minutes ago the smoke had stopped and we have heard nothing from the house. I just hope I can finish this diary, and it has a happy ending.

_Happy ending not withstanding please tune in next time for what happens next. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say what Beth and Randy find is far worse than what they could have ever imagined._

_Please review and let me know how I am doing and if you want that next chapter. Thanks for reading XxX_


	15. Chapter 15

_Time for a giggle: two nuns are driving though Transylvania when a vampire lands on their windshield. One nun says to the other. "Show him your cross." The other nun leans forward and yells_

"_Get the hell off my windshield"_

_Now on with the story._

It has been a long time since I have written in this diary, so much has happened since my last entry and I had to re-read most of it to remember what we had been through. It's hard to believe it all now, it seems like such a long time ago when in fact it has only been a few days since I was sat with Randy behind that bush waiting to make our move. It would be so easy for me just to skip on ahead and tell you what happened when we finally found Billy, it would also mean I wouldn't have to write about my own experiences with him, or what happened to Randy. If I were to do that though there would be no point finishing this diary at all. I decided if I am going to tell our story I might as well tell it in its entirety. However painful that might be. While I was reading this back though I did realise that writing about John's death and leaving Ted did give me some kind of closure, looking back on those moments now this diary providing me with the clarity I needed to help me get over what happened. That is also why I am going to continue with this, to make sure I get it all down before I can truly move on with what has happened to us.

So I start from where I left off the last time, when Randy and I were just about to make our move and scout out the house that we had just discovered on our island in the middle of nowhere.

DAY SIXTEEN- HOUSE CALL

When I say day sixteen it was but only just, by the time Randy and I made our move it was probably one o'clock in the morning. The smoke had stopped billowing out of the chimney and as we rounded the bend in the path leading to the house we could see no lights on inside. Randy signalled to me to start circling the house in a clockwise direction. Moving off to the left hand corner I ducked below a window. Although pretty certain no one was watching me I didn't want to take the chance. Randy obviously felt the same way as he followed me and made sure that he was not visible from the window either. As he moved in next to me keeping crouched low he sent me a quick smile. I returned it but if the light had been better he would have seen just how insincere it was. This place was just a little to quite for my liking. Nothing was moving, no sound from anything reached my ears except my own breathing and I wondered if there was in fact anyone here at all.

I did not mention this to Randy however, I followed him down the side of the house as we came to what looked like a kind of garden. Well it was an expanse of land where there were no trees and it was right next to the house. No swings or chair occupied the garden though, nothing to suggest the owner of the house spent any time out here. Not that I thought Billy was the lay in the garden enjoying the sunshine type of guy. No he was much more likely to be out hunting and killing people. I shivered with the thought and took a quick look down the garden. The end of which was totally bathed in shadow, but something caught my eye. My hand shot to Randy's arm stopping him from moving forward and he looked at me puzzled.

"There." I said pointing to where i thought I had seen something. Nothing was moving now but I was sure it had been. Moving forward and pulling Randy with me although he didn't feel too willing we made pur way down the side of the garden trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. I looked behind us and I could see the upstairs windows had a pretty good view of the garden and I knew if someone was watching from it they would see us easily even in the shadows. Randy's voice brought me back to myself as we made it almost half way down the garden.

"There is nothing here Beth." He said and I had to admit I was starting to think the same thing when a small voice came out of the darkness.

"Randy is that you?" I would have recognised that voice anywhere and I had to stop myself from rushing forward and right at the voice.

"Yes it's me Mickie where are you?" Randy said gripping onto my hand and leading me forward at a slow and cautious pace. I was surprised by our hesitation, this is what we had been searching for, what we had sacrificed leaving Ted for and yet our hesitation seemed like the best thing to do. Moving up alongside what we could now see were a row of cages we peered through the darkness and I could see a figure moving about in the cell nearest our location.

"Thank god, where are you, Billy he has me locked up in this cage. Maryse is inside." Mickie said and I could now see her pacing the cage moving from one end to the other, obviously trying to look for us in the darkness. Randy finally moved forward as it was pretty obvious that for the moment Mickie was alone out here while Billy was busy inside with Maryse. I was very glad right now that Ted was not with us.

"Mickie are you ok?" Randy said running up to the cage and reaching though the bars to wrap his arms around Mickie's waist. I moved forward alongside Randy and Mickie gave me an almost cursory glance before going back to Randy's face.

"Where are the others?" she questioned as Randy explained what had happened I got a better look at what we were dealing with. There were five cages each about ten feet by eight feet. They were bared all the way around, big thick bars obviously designed for holding far bigger animals than the one currently occupying the end cage. There was a small section in Mickie's cage that was corded off by a sheet of cloth, this was also present in the cage next door as well. Moving around the cage I could see the presence of a bucket and I caught on quickly. Not wanting to get a closer look I moved back next to Randy who was comforting a pretty upset Mickie.

"We don't know about Ted yet, we are hoping we can get you out of here and get back to him." Randy was saying but I could see the look in his eyes, this was going to be far more difficult than we had first thought. These cages were heavy duty steal, no saw or brute strength was going to get Mickie out, and there was still Maryse she was still inside suffering who knows what fate.

"Well you need to get us out of here Randy this guy he makes us do things. I don't think I can take it anymore." Mickie said tears coming to her eyes once more and no matter what she had done or how she had behaved I wouldn't have wished this fate on anyone.

"We have to find Maryse." I said to Randy moving even closer to Mickie now getting a good look at her and I could see she had wounds on her body. Mostly long lines of healed knife wounds, they covered her upper body especially around her chest and to my own shame I had to turn away.

"Mickie you will be ok here for now, we have to get to Billy and Maryse." Randy said trying to escape Mickie's embrace, but she clung to him like her life depended on it. Which I suppose it did, but right now there was really nothing we could do for her.

"Mickie we have to go, you know that." Randy said finally pulling away from Mickie and moving back towards me, I could see him looking up at the house which still seemed so quiet. I looked back at Mickie she was holding on to the bars pressing the side of her face to one of them, her eyes were looking at Randy's back and I felt so sorry for her, not only because she was stuck in that cage but because she had realised that Randy was slipping away from her. I guess it had happened not all at once but piece by piece and the way she had acted had something to do with it. The worst part was she knew it as well as I did, yet she took not a glance in my direction as Randy and I headed back towards the house.

Moving back to the house we skirted around to the back door and Randy placed his hand on the door handle. I think he was as surprised as me when it opened straight away.

"I guess there aren't many burglars around here." He whispered to me as he moved into the darkened room beyond. I followed him keeping as quite as possible and hoping I didn't crash into anything in the almost pitch black room. From what I could see this place was the kitchen. I could just about make out the stove and a breakfast counter sat almost dead centre of the room. We kept well away from it. Moving towards the door in the far corner and moving though into what looked like the entrance hall. There were doors on either side all closed, but still we heard nothing, if Maryse was in here with Billy, whatever they had been doing was obviously over with now, and I did not want to dwell on the noises there might have been if we had interrupted them. Randy was holding my hand tightly as we moved down the hallway, the carpet was plush and was muffling our foot falls, the walls were a lighter colour in here and it made seeing our way a little easier. As we approached the stair way which loomed out of the darkness to our right I felt Randy's hand squeeze mine tight as he stopped and looked up the darkened stairway.

"You think?" he asked me his voice still barely audible even in this silence. I wanted to say no, to tell him we should go back outside and see if we could free Mickie somehow. I didn't want to go up those stairs, I knew only bad things would happen if we did, but I also knew that if we didn't something far worse would happen anyway. So I nodded and kept hold of Randy's hand tightly as we ascended the stairway.

Reaching the top we saw more rooms, more closed doors and we knew we had little choice but to open them all. For no particular reason I moved to the one closest to my right hand side and [laced my hand on the knob. It was a big brass thing with some carved design on it that I couldn't make out in the darkness, but it was rough to the touch. Twisting it slowly and listening for the tell-tale squeak of the door I pushed the door inwards. No noise came from the wooden panel in front of me, the door slowly swung inwards and revealed yet more darkness. Randy was holding on to my shoulder now, ready to pull me away from anything that might emerge from that darkness but nothing came. Once the door was opened fully the moonlight from the hallway spilling into it and illuminating the room enough to see that it was empty I closed the door. Moving on to the next room we repeated the same thing again, except this time Randy took the lead and I held on to him, keeping a watch for anyone who might be approaching us from behind. The room that I had entered had been unremarkable, just your average bedroom, with a large bed, a vanity unit and large window that probably over looked the forest. This bed room however held a small surprise. As Randy opened the door I felt him bulk backwards and I was ready to run, he made no further attempt to get away from the room however and my curiosity got the better of me and I moved forward to inspect what he had found.

It was a little disorientating at first, I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at, the reflection of us standing in the doorway, barely visible in the low light could have been anyone if I had not waved my hand and my corresponding reflection done the same. The floor to ceiling mirror was not only creepy, but I could only imagine what it was used for. I had mu suspicions about the ceiling, although not visible from here I would have bet there was a mirror above the four poster bed as well. I gave Randy a worried look and quickly closed the door, still trying to be quiet. Moving on to the next room, it was once again empty, but this time not just of people but of everything. The floors were hard wood and bare of any furniture or people. I decided not to ponder this room's purpose and I closed the door quickly. Realising that we only had two rooms to go we knew that they had to be in one of them. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought for a moment it was going to punch a hole right through my ribcage. Randy reached forward and pulled open the next door.

"Shit." He hissed at the sight, the bed was unmade and obviously recently slept in. a set of hand cuffs dangled from each one of the bed posts nearest the head board and there was spots of blood on the carpet. I could see them stark red against the cream carpeting and all I could think of were Mickie's wounds.

"They were here and recently." I said knowing almost certainly that they were no longer in the house. It was too quiet and I would have thought, however carful we had been Billy would have heard us coming by now. Most people have a sixth sense when it came to people walking through their house while they were asleep, and Billy was no ordinary person, he was an expert in tracking and hunting his prey. Also he had to know we would find him sooner or later. It was likely that he was waiting for this day and had a plan.

"Yeah but they are gone now, we have to find them." Randy said moving into the room, I followed him trying not to step in any blood as we made our way across the room to the window at the other side. Looking out we could see the garden, this had been the window we were looking up at when we were with Mickie. I couldn't see the cages form here however but I knew they were there none the less. Randy moved and opened the window, it opened out on to what looked like a small balcony, it would have been pretty easy to step out there and escape, but to where?

"Randy no." I said holding on to his arm and he looked back at me. His foot on the ledge and his other hand braced against the window frame for support.

"Beth we have to, if nothing else there may be a way down and out of here. If he is in the house still and looking for us we need to get out of here before he finds us and puts us in one of those cages." He said looking at me now so intensely I had to look away. I knew what would happen to us if we were caught. Randy would die and I would get licked up, all hope of escape gone. I could not allow that to happen.

"Ok but be careful." I said still feeling like this was a trap. Randy paused and lent down towards me. I thought he was going to whisper something in my ear but he didn't. instead he placed his lips over mine in a sweet and quick kiss. I felt the linger of his lips long after they had left my own and I was too stunned to move for a moment.

"I had to do that in case I never got another chance." He said moving through the window and dropping down on to the small balcony the other side. I followed quickly now scared in my isolation, all thoughts of the kiss forgotten for a moment until I joined him on the ledge and saw the stairway running down the side of the house. We had not noticed it before, but we had moved off towards the cages before we had gotten this far. Looking down at them now it was pretty obvious that Billy could have easily climbed out of the window and down the stairway, the question now was where exactly was he.

"Randy i." I started to say, wanting to know what he meant by that kiss, knowing it was not the time to ask, but to curious not to. I was cut off however by the sudden illumination of the garden. Flood lamps came to life and the cages and its two occupants were now clearly visible. Including the man standing in front of them. He was holding his arms out on a wide gesture of welcome and I thought his actions were as insincere as his words.

"Greetings and welcome to my home." He called pacing slightly in front of the cage. We both watched him from our vantage point wondering just what he had planned next.

"Now I will have to ask you two to come down from there and join me." He said now moving towards the cage that Mickie was occupying. I could see Maryse move over to the side of her cage nearest Mickie's as Billy pulled out a ladder from behind her cell and lean it against Mickie's. I wondered what he was doing for a moment until he climbed up on top of Mickie's cage and stood there legs spread standing on the bars below him.

"I don't think so Billy, two of us one of you, I like those odds." Randy shouted back as Billy picked something up that had not been visible in the darkness earlier.

"Oh well now that's not exactly true you see, if you don't come down here and step into one of my cages, I am afraid Mickie here is going to have to pay the consequences." He shouted back raising what looked like a can of some kind high above his head.

"No please." Mickie screamed and I gripped on to the railing tightly enough for my knuckles to turn white.

"What the hell." Randy whispered to me as I watched Billy tip the liquid contained in the can over Mickie who was doing her best to avoid it.

"No you can't do that to her you bastard. Please Beth, Randy come down." Maryse yelled from her cage and it was then that I caught the smell on the wind.

"It's petrol he is going to set her on fire." I said my voice trailing off at the end as I knew the game was finally up.

_As ever let me know what you think, scary enough for you? Also I am glad that people think there is some kind of twist coming, makes me think I am getting a reputation lol, and I guess you will just have to wait and see if one is coming in this story. For now though leave me a review and I will try and update asap. Just a quick question: should I do a third story from wife swap and the eternal quadrangle I have been toying with the idea and I wanted to know if there was an interest in me doing the trilogy, any way let me know about that two and I will see about doing that interest permitting._

_Thanks for reading XxX_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the slight delay in update, I know I kind of left you hanging hopefully this should out you out of your misery. Or maybe not._

_Please enjoy._

We had no choice but to descend the stairs, there was no way we were going to stand by and watch him set fire to Mickie, then what on to Maryse, and finally on to us. Ok so the last one might take him another week, or another month, depending on how long we could keep up this macabre game of hide and seek, but in the end there was no way off this island, and we couldn't run forever.

"Glad to see you have made the right decision." Billy called as we moved slowly across the garden. Neither of us were keen to reach our destination, and the walk was giving me time to think of a plan. Nothing however sprang to mind as Billy was still on top of Mickie's cage and currently out of reach. Also she was covered in petrol and still at his mercy, all it would have taken was one match and he knew it. I saw Billy's face smiling down at is, it was a smug smile one that knew he had won, and he was unashamed to show it.

"Now throw your weapons on the grass and come closer." Billy said still staring at us atop Mickie's cage and we had no choice. Abandoning our weapons and making the final few feet to the foot of the cages we both stopped and looked up at Billy.

"Nice to see you again Beth, I have been looking forward to this moment." He said still grinning at me as Randy practically stood in front of me staring daggers at Billy as he moved towards the edge of the cage.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, now what am I to do with you?" he said squatting at the edge of the cage as we stood below him. Both of us I am sure trying to work out how we could kill him from down here.

"You could let us go and end this. Maybe then you might die an old man in your bed rather than painfully in a few minutes." Randy hissed out and I was surprised by his attitude. Maybe I thought Randy did have a plan, all he was waiting for was the right moment.

"I don't think that is going to happen though, in fact I think you are full of idol threats. I on the other hand never make threats I don't intend on carrying out. So please walk to the end cell Randy and close the door." Billy said standing up and pointing to the cell furthest from us as Randy only glanced in its direction.

"You want me in a cell you come down here and put me in it yourself." Randy said his voice low and dangerous as Billy shook his head. Randy was playing with fire here literally, Billy could still kill Mickie and for some reason I had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate if it came to that. I was surprised that Randy was willing to risk her life however and I clutched on to his arm.

"Randy do as he says, please for now we have no choice." I whispered to him so that Billy could not here what I was saying. Randy turned to me and shook his head.

"No way, I know what he wants and I can't stand by and watch that." He said looking at me and I finally got it. Once Randy was locked away I would be all alone, he wanted to goad Billy into a fight, at least then he would stand a chance.

"I don't think he will kill Mickie if he can help it, I mean she is useful to him, I am sure he wouldn't want to lose her." Randy continued as a clang came from the cage and we both jumped at the sound.

"Enough whispering, get in the cage or I will do it. If you're thinking I won't because I don't want to lose her you are sadly mistaken. Two women is more than enough, and she is tiresome, just lying there like she isn't even on the planet. To be quite frank I may be better off without her." Billy said placing the now empty petrol can back down and pulling a box of matches from his pocket. My eyes widened at the sight, and at his words. Billy was not looking for a servant, or someone to just have sex with he wanted a challenge, like his entire life, danger and excitement. He wanted me because I could give him that and he knew it.

"Ok ok" Randy shouted as Billy lit the match, I almost breathed a sigh of relief when Randy spoke up, for a moment I thought he was going to test Billy to the limit. Ultimately acting too late and sacrificing his girlfriend. I couldn't have lived with that and I suspect in the end neither could Randy.

"Good boy now end cage, the door will lock automatically when you close it." Billy said blowing out the match before it burnt his fingers as Randy began walking. I remained stock still until he reached the door and climbed inside. He made no move to close the door however as Billy pulled the ladder up to the top of the cell and laid it across the two cages creating a path to Maryse's cage. I could only look on as he moved over to the next cage and then to the opposite end, looking down at Randy and glancing back at me.

There was nothing I could have done though, he was out of reach I had no way onto the roof of the cage and I had no weapon. All I could have done at that moment was run away. Maybe now I should have risked it. Come back at another time with a plan, but what, Billy was holding all the cards and I was out of aces.

"Close the door." Billy growled this time he had picked up a cross bow it must have been sitting on top of Maryse's cage and now it was pointed at Randy.

"You have no idea how easy it would be to kill you Randy, but I kind of like you, so close the door and live, or don't and I will kill you right now." Billy continued, I saw Randy pause I could see the dilemma on his face but there was really only one option right now. If he died he knew he would be leaving us alone with Billy and that was not something any of us wanted to happen. Alive there was always a chance of escape, however slim that might be right now. Moving forward slowly Randy finally swung the door to his cage shut, it hit the bars with a resounding clang as Randy used far more force than necessary. Billy chuckled slightly and looked down at me once more pointing the cross bow in my direction, but not really aiming it.

"These cages were built to hold wild game, lions, buffalo, Rhino, gorillas. They are re-enforced steal, and cemented into the ground, there is no way out of them and I have the only key. You will do well to remember that I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Billy said to Randy, but his eyes were focused on me, and I knew he was telling me just how hopeless our situation really was.

"You better hope we never find a way out of this one William, because I will tell you something, if I ever get the chance you're a dead man." Randy said as Billy moved the ladder from between the cages and placed it on the floor. He began climbing down and I knew he was coming for me.

Muscles tense and heart pounding I watched as Billy set one foot then the other on the grassy floor of his garden. He looked at Maryse as he walked passed, not even checking on Mickie as she stood at the front of her cell looking out at me for the first time. If I didn't know any better I would swear she was enjoying this moment. I could see a small smile on her face, and her body had relaxed against the bars of her cage. Maybe it was that she was no longer in immediate danger, or perhaps it was because Randy was still alive. Either way it was now my turn to see what this monster was all about.

"I am going to enjoy torturing you Randy, and you know the best thing about this, I won't even have to touch you. I can do it all just by using Beth here." Billy said moving closer to me as I backed up, I didn't even realise I was doing it until Billy's hand caught me around my upper arm and stopped my progress. Randy's following shouts echoed in my ears as he rattled his cage and called for Billy not to touch me. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Billy held me fast his nails digging into my skin and causing me some discomfort.

"Billy, please at least take her to the house." Maryse called as Billy locked eyes with me and I understood in that moment, this was not about sex or pleasure, this was about control, not only over me, but over Randy as well.

"I have been watching you all for weeks, I know how much he cares for you. For Mickie to, that's why I took her first. I thought that maybe you and he needed some time alone, that's why I had to get rid of John. You see I have spent most of my life observing behaviour of animals that can't talk. Predicting their every move until I can make that final kill without getting injured myself. I found when I started hunting humans, their behaviour was much different. One on their own was simple, they protected themselves. Hid, ran, avoided, but in groups there was far more going on than just plain survival. Men would protect the women, friends would look out for each other. Risk their lives even to save someone they cared about. It was no longer just about the hunt it was about knowing that I could out smart them no matter what, make them do anything to survive, and more to the point allow the people they cared about to live." I listened to all of this, it was crazy, the man had become an animal, completely unaware of other people's pain, content only when others were suffering. He had moved now so that both of his hands were holding onto me, gripping my shoulders tightly although not painfully. He had moved in so close that his body heat warmed my front and his breath washed across the side of my head.

"Why?" I asked the word so short and simple but is suspected the answer would not be so. At that moment I didn't even think he would answer my question, he had something far different planned for us and we both knew it. My stalling tactics were weak at best but Billy obviously enjoyed the sound of his own voice and to my continued surprise he answered me.

"Because I can, and if everyone had the chance at becoming king of his own island I doubt many people would pass that up." He smiled at me and bent his head slightly taking in a deep breath obviously smelling my hair. For some reason I was wondering how bad it smelt right now after two weeks of crawling though bushes and being dunked in the ocean. I was having a vain moment even in this situation and I felt the internal shame as he pulled back still wearing that triumphant smirk.

"I would." I said regaining my equilibrium as he ran his fingers down my side and locked his hand around my back. I pulled back on impulse but I was astonished at how much strength I had lost in my time here. Holding me to him with ease his smile changed as his other hand tangled in my hair and he pulled my head back. I was looking up at him as he forced me to bend my neck at an uncomfortable angel. I was vaguely aware of shouting coming from behind us. The voice unmistakeably Randy's as Billy's lips connected with my own in a fierce kiss. I slammed my lips closed, pushing against his chest with my hands and trying to escape his dangerous embrace. Pulling my hair harder until I had to let out a small yelp at the pain he was causing I realised my mistake as his tongue plunged into my mouth making me gag on its sickly taste. And this was only the beginning, I knew this was not going to end with a kiss and so did Randy. I focused on his voice as it shouted profanity and treat at Billy as he finally let go of my lips and took in much needed air. He looked at me and smiled again.

"That's why you are here and your friends are in the cage, you are not willing to do what it takes to live. To sacrifice someone to kill me. You had the chance. He had the chance and he blew it." Billy said swinging me around to face Randy dragging me down to his cell by the hair and stopping me so that I had to look at Randy in the eyes. What I saw there scared me. Not only was he so angry his face looked ready to explode, but I also saw the tears he had shed for me. The pain they held for what he thought he had allowed to happen.

"Tell that to Ted." I snapped at him finally allowing my anger to boil over, waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of this guy was not going to come. Kicking him hard in the shin I pushed him with all my fabled strength and sent him to the floor. I turned looking for something to kill him with but I was too slow. Spotting only my spear on the ground where I had left it, I went to run for it but a strong hand caught me around my calf. Causing me to lose my balance and fall to one knee, the other leg still in Billy's grasp as Maryse shouted from her cell.

"Beth, get away, leave us" she called but right now that wasn't an option. Kicking my trapped limb I tried to throw him off but as he stood and gained more leverage I was forced on to my back with the twisting of my leg.

"You are going to pay for that." He said grabbing my other keg that I was attempting to kick him with and successfully halting my attempts to hurt him. He smiled down at me as I wiggled on the ground helpless with my hands clawing at the grass to gain some leverage so I could sit up. He then threw my legs down, heels colliding painfully with the ground as he then kicked me in the ribs. For a moment I had a hard time catching my breath, curling up to protect myself from any more blows I sucked in air painfully though gritted teeth.

"She isn't going anywhere darling, and neither are you." I heard Billy say to Maryse as he grabbed me and hauled me to my feet once more. I had to lean on him quite heavily as my ribs protested on being moved and it got harder to breathe once more. I looked at Randy, but he had moved to the far corner of his cage. I couldn't believe he would abandon me like this, I was angry at him and I had no right to be. Could I have watched if the situation had been reversed? Probably not, there was nothing Randy could do for me now, his promise was broken and I was alone. Looking at Maryse who was still at the front of her cage gripping onto the bars I could see her concerned face. She was looking right back at me offering me her strength with her eyes and I tried to convey my appreciation back. Moving my head around further I could see Mickie looking on, she had been totally silent in all of this and I was wondering how much of her was left after all the time she had spent with this man. Now as I looked at her cold gaze I knew she was a broken woman, I also knew I had something to do with that. Billy was right I was not like him, I would not let my friends die to save my own life, but he thought this was a weakness, I was going to show him how much strength that kind of incentive could give you.

"Come with me." He said pulling me roughly towards the house and I was grateful that Randy was at least going to be spared the agony of watching this. As we neared the house I faltered for a moment, what if I was not strong enough to do what had to be done? What if I was left as broken and as bitter as Mickie and in the end doomed us all.

Writing has gotten too difficult for me right now. Reliving those moments has made me think back on what I could have done differently. Constantly questioning my own actions right from day one has been both a curse and a blessing. This diary has helped me make sense of things, but also brought up painful memories. I suppose I should be grateful that I am still around to finish this, when others were not so fortunate, but for now I am going to go for a walk and clear my head, the sun will be up soon and I have a feeling it is going to be a beautiful day.

_More to come soon, but for now leave me a review let me know if you are enjoying this journey._

_Oh and before I go please check out haunting lives by XxxFutureWWEDivaxxX it's a great read and I have a feeling is only going to get better as it continues. Then once you have read it bug her to update it. Thanks for reading XxX._


	17. Chapter 17

_Welcome fair readers, please note this chapter contains scenes unsuitable for younger readers so if you are of a tender disposition please be warned. There will be blood._

DAY SEVENTEEN- THE POWER OF PRAYER

It was a beautiful day, but I was unable to enjoy it the thought of writing this prevented me from appreciating the wonders that surrounded me. Even as I walked in the morning sunshine I couldn't see the wood for the trees, my thoughts kept slipping back to that dawn only a few short days ago and I knew I had to come back and finish what I started before I could move on from it. I wrote a long time ago that John and I had a single night together what I did not mention and at the time I felt it unnecessary was he was the last person I was with. Why I had felt the need to stay alone for such a long period of time is still unclear to me but I have a feeling that somewhere I knew what I was doing. That I was waiting for someone to come along and take my heart. I have a feeling that person was Randy, even back then when I felt only anger towards him I knew deep down that was not where our relationship was due to end. I have never considered myself a religious or spiritual person, I have never preyed or sort solace from a higher being, but that night I was calling out for someone to help me.

"Let me go you bastard." I yelled at Billy as he clutched my wrist painfully pulling me up the staircase behind him. I tried to fight my way out of his grip but my body hurt and I was feeling kind of dizzy from the kick I had received earlier.

"I don't think so Bethy, now get a move on." He smiled evilly back at me tugging me forward and onto the landing. I knew which room we were headed for even before he got to the door. I knew the reason behind his thinking I knew this was about breaking me. Shoving me into the room I collided with one of the four posts surrounding the central bed. I hit it hard only just managing to stop my head from colliding with the solid wood. I watched myself in the mirror as Billy approached me from behind. For a moment he just stood there watching me watching him. I froze up, I thought I would have fought back, kicked screamed. But I couldn't move my entire body was shaking with the anticipation of what was to come. I had finally met someone stronger than me, someone who was willing to use that strength. He moved so suddenly that as he span me around I almost fell over my own feet in a ungraceful move that had me reach out for the nearest thing to steady myself. The nearest thing happened to be Billy. My hands landed on his shoulders and his on my waist, I pulled back almost immediately but his grip did not loosen.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I snarled at him finally regaining the use of my voice now I was not looking at my pale drawn face and the frailness of my body. It scared me how much muscle I had lost, I no longer recognised myself in that mirror, but now I only had Billy's ugly face to contend with I knew no matter what I looked like I was still me, and I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"You seem to think you have a choice in these proceedings, I can assure you, you don't." he snarled right back at me as I let fly with a right hook that connected with his lower jaw. I couldn't believe I landed it for a moment. I stood there as he reeled backwards clutching on to his swelling face, I watched his eyes focus on me and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. It seemed to un freeze my body as I made a dash for the door. Where I thought I was going I do not know but I never got the chance to find out. As I made a leap for the door his body crashed into mind sending me to the floor. Hitting the ground hard with my shoulder the wind was forced from me once more as Billy's body landed on mine. His entire weight coming down on my stomach and hip, I cried out with the pain but I didn't get a chance to recover as I was picked up and slammed into the bed post once more. My back collided with the wood and I dropped to my knees. I didn't know what to hold on to first, everywhere hurt. My shoulder throbbed from where I landed on it. My stomach was bruised along with my ribs and my hip protested at being held in the position I had landed in.

"I will teach you not to cross me." He shouted before slapping my face so my head rocked to the side and I left it there. Hanging limp staring at the floor. At that moment I had nothing left to give, I couldn't even stand under my own power and when Billy picked me up once more I just hung there and allowed him to manoeuvre me to the bed. I was just grateful that he hadn't thrown me against something hard again and I half sat half laid there looking at the cream bedspread, I couldn't look at him, I knew his face would hold that smile, the one that knew he had won. I felt the bed sink under his weight and I tensed as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me onto my back and I finally discovered that I was right. The mirror on the celling allowed me to watch myself as Billy pawed me. It was torture to watch but I couldn't move my eyes from my own face. As his lips came down and sucked hard on my neck, hard enough to leave a mark I saw my lips move in a silent prayer.

"Please god." I whispered as his hands moved to the straps on my bikini and removed them from my shoulders. My legs felt like dead weights as he straddled my hips holding me in place but never obscuring my view of myself in the mirror. His lips made a slimly trail across my shoulders and down to my chest, yet I still did not move. I could feel his hot wet lips and calloused hands against mu skin but I made no protest and I was ashamed of myself. Was this what I had become, was this all it took to break me, what had he really done? Had I broken bones, shattered limbs no I was whole in pain but functional. It was as he removed my clothes I realised this entire experience had been what had broken me. Losing my friends, seeing them die, locked up and abused. And as much as I would never admit it out loud that had broken my sprit far more than I had thought. Billy knew that, and he also knew that watching myself go through this would be the final straw, the only thing that would have been worse, would have been if Randy had been forced to watch.

"Lost your fight Bethy, such a shame and I was just starting to enjoy myself." He cooed in my ear as his hands fell upon my breasts but I felt nothing but revulsion. The image of his face was burnt onto my retina and even as I closed my eyes to shield myself from the vision before me I could still see him there.

I heard the snap of his jeans as he unbuttoned them and the slick slick slick as he pulled down the zipper ever so slowly.

"No please, not that." I said hardly believing my own ears as I begged for him to stop as I felt him grip my thighs and attempt to pull them apart. I clenched my knees together as hard as I could my eyes now opening and I looked him right in the face. He was smiling at me but I saw a hint of a grimace there. He thought he had broken me, but he had thought wrong. I managed to hold him off long enough to push myself upright I was now sitting up barely an inch from his face as he sat naked before me with only one thing on his mind. I was dammed if I was going to let that happen, I would rather die.

"No!" I screamed shoving him off the end of the bed with all my might. He hit the ground with a thud and I was off the bed in a split second. Rushing to the door and pulling it open I ran down the hallway and headed for the stairs. I could hear him behind me, his huffing breath almost in my ear as my feet hit the stairs and I practically fell down them and landed on the hallway carpet with a thud. Scurrying up as a hand brushed my ankle I headed for the back door, virtually sprinting down the hallway which was now bathed in light from the morning sun I pulled the door open and made it out on to the lawn. Not daring to look back I ran for the cages, completely oblivious to my nakedness and not really caring. I didn't really know where I was going but all I could think about was that cross bow and wondering if I could get to it.

"Beth!" it was Randy's voice he was standing at the front of his cage looking at me but his eyes flicked behind me as he saw Billy, probably less than a few feet behind me. I tucked my head in and pumped my arms pouring on the speed for all I was worth.

"Run Beth!" Maryse shouted from her cage now obviously aware of what was going on but I had no time to pay any attention to her, plus I was already doing as she suggested. My lungs were burning and my legs felt like led weights had been placed in my shoes, but I leapt running. Just as I reached the shadows made by the cages I was forced to the ground by a sudden blow to the back. I caught myself with my hands just in time but my wrist bent back painfully and I cry of pain escaped my lips before I was forced to my knees. Billy had gripped the back of my head with a hand full of hair and he was pulling me hard until I had to rear up on to my haunches. I could barely breathe and I was sore all over. Before I knew what was happening he had thrown me forward. Catching myself on my hands once more to prevent my face from crashing into the earth I was to slow to exhausted to realised what was coming next.

"No you bastard I am going to kill you!" Randy scream penetrated the air as Billy took me on the lawn right in front of everyone. It burned like I had never felt before, and it didn't seem to stop. The tears rolling down my face did nothing to stop what was happening and I fell to the ground. An arm wrapped around my chest hauling me off the floor and I knew it must have been Billy's. He held on to me tightly while he panted and thrust behind me. I let him hold me up, I could no longer do anything to stop him and the white numbing pain that was spreading through my lower body prevented me from fighting him. Randy's cries drew silent as Billy finally finished and he let me fall to the ground in a sweaty pain racked heap. I sucked in air as though it were my last breaths as he stood behind me and I was just grateful that I had not had to watch him while he had his way with me.

"You see, I always get what I want." He said I was unsure as to who he was addressing but I could pretty much assume that he was speaking to all of us. I had not moved from my position on the lawn and I had no intention of doing so either. Billy seemed in no rush to move me so I just lay there, flat on my belly allowing my body to come back to me piece by piece. I did a quick inventory of body parts and I decided apart from my lower regions my wrist was probably the worst thing damaged. It throbbed painfully and the fingers felt all tingly. I was certain I had not broken it, but it was a pretty bad sprain none the less.

As Billy's hand wrapped around me once more I wiggled in his embrace fighting to remove myself from his clutches as I felt something sticky running down my inner thighs. I dared not look in case as I suspected I would see the unmistakable red trail of blood now making its way to my knee.

"Get off me, you had what you wanted!" I yelled battering my fists all be it weakly against his chest as he stood me on my feet and looked down at me.

"I could never have enough of you." He whispered as I heard someone crying in the back ground and I couldn't believe what we had all done to deserve this.

"Then I would rather die." I hissed back at him as he led me towards the only empty cage and pushed me inside.

"That maybe arranged, but for now I think I will keep you exactly how you are." He said shutting the door and it clicked home securing me naked in the cell next to Randy. I looked out though the bars at Billy and he smiled back at me. And for the first time I prayed.

"God if you are up there I cannot believe you would be this cruel, please take us away from this, have mercy." I was not on my knees but I assumed that was not always required if one was sincere. I saw Randy watching me from his cage and he had streaks of moisture lining his face though the dirt that covered it.

"God is cruel Bethy." Billy said moving in between myself and Randy and I chose not to look at him, his would be a face I forever saw when I closed my eyes, I did not need to see it now.

"I can't believe that." I said as Billy walked up to the cage and placed his hands around the bars, I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he watched me.

"You try preying Bethy, but I can assure you, no help is coming, divine or otherwise." Billy said and with that he left, making his way quickly across the lawn and into the house as the sun started to beat down above our heads. I moved towards the corner of my cage and pulled down the sheet hanging there to cover myself with. As I did I spotted Mickie looking at me from across the two cells. Maryse had retreated into one corner and I could see my best friend clearly from where I was standing.

"You don't believe God is cruel Beth? You will see just how cruel he can be, sometimes he makes us live." With that Mickie turned from me and I was left standing there nothing to say and nothing to do but wait for something else to happen.

_It has taken me three hours to write this chapter and I am still not sure if I got it right. Let me know what you thought have I taken it too far, I do hope not. Thank you so much for reading my I suggest you now go and read something far less heavy. Oh I am glad people are trying to guess what I have coming, seen as some of you have been right in the past it is interesting to know what you think I may have in store for our seemingly hopeless hero's keep them coming a prize to whoever figures it out. Thanks for reading XxX_


	18. Chapter 18

_Well here we go another chapter for your consideration, please as ever read and enjoy._

The silence that surrounded us after Billy left was oppressive, I knew everyone had the same thing on their mind. When would he come back and who would be next? I sat in the corner of my cage, wrapped tightly in the sheet I had taken down, my head resting on my upraised knees. It hurt to sit this way but I did not want to move either. Maryse had come over to the side of her cage nearest mine and I could feel her watching me, although she said nothing. I am sure she knew exactly what I was going through. I was under no illusion that I was the first of us to be used by that man.

I thought about Mickie in the end cage, she had said so little since we had arrived, and what she had said was far from encouraging. I wondered just how many times she had been taken by Billy, and how hard she had fought him. I ventured a look up at her and could see she was paying me no attention. She was sat staring out towards the house her back was the only thing I could see and it was giving me no clue as to what she was feeling. Turning my head slightly I caught Maryse's eye and she gave me a small smile. It was frightening almost how calm she was, how she had yet to ask about Ted. I gave her a small smile back and she slid down to the floor only a few feet from me but separated by two sets of heavy duty bars.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me her voice so soft I almost couldn't hear her accent.

"I will be ok, at least for now." I said knowing that I would indeed be alright, I could get through this as long as I knew there was hope for us.

"The first time is the worst, and it can't get worse than that. I guess I don't know what I am saying sorry Beth." Maryse said, her voice trailing off until she was sat in silence once again not looking at me and I moved so that I was facing her. Ignoring my stiff and protesting limbs I reached out and took hold of the bars. I knew what happed to me had affected everyone and I knew what Maryse was trying to say.

"We have to think about escape, we can't just sit here and wait for him to come back." I hissed at her, trying to keep my voice quite enough so none of the others would hear me. Not that I didn't think they wouldn't agree. But Mickie had been acting strange and Randy was a bomb waiting to go off right now. Maryse seemed to be the only one thinking clearly and right now I needed something to take my mind of what had happened.

"Don't you get it yet Beth. There is no escape, no way out of these cages and no way off this island. If you did get out where would you go?" Maryse replied and I was astonished by her answer, I thought she would want to escape, find Ted, pay Billy back for the things that had been done to her, but she too seemed to have given up.

"What so you're not even going to try, what has he done to you guys?" I said now my voice raising and I saw Mickie turn to look at us. Her eyes fixed on me though the bars and I held her gaze for a moment.

"You know what he has done Beth, and maybe I have chosen not to fight any more. I am tired and I have no desire to hurt anymore." Maryse said a single tear rolling down her face and I knew then just how much pain the blonde was in. she was hiding it well but I could see it clearly in her eyes for the first time.

"I know, but we have to fight. Billy has to pay for what he has done to us we can't let him get away with this." I said forgoing all pretence of keeping our conversation quite as Mickie moved over to the nearest side of her cage so she could hear better. I didn't look to see if Randy was listening to, I couldn't look at him right now, I knew what I would see in his eyes. Right now I was having a hard enough time dealing with my own pain, let alone his and so I kept my eyes focused on the women in front of me.

"I tried fighting back, would you like to see what he did to me the second night I was here." Mickie said turning around and not waiting for an answer she dropped her bikini bottoms and revealed a deep angry looking wound on her left buttock. It was weeping slightly and looked kind of infected. It also looked hellish sore and I couldn't help but wince.

"I tried to get away like you did, I ran but he caught me at the bottom of the stairs. The next thing I knew was the blinding pain and the blood. There is only one way off this island Beth, and that will be floating away down the river. As cold and dead as Billy's soul." Mickie finished but did not move away again, she stood looking right passed me and towards the man currently in the last cage. I could feel his presence now, it was like something in the back of my mind telling me that he was there. An almost indescribable feeling, but one that had become so familiar I almost didn't realise it was there.

"You might have a chance against him, but I doubt he will give you that chance." Mickie said as I finally turned and looked at Randy for the first time and I was glad he was not looking at me but at Mickie beyond.

"We shall see, maybe we can get him close enough to my cage so I can reach out and grab him." Randy said and I could hear the unbridled anger in his voice. I knew there was nothing Randy would like more than to tare Billy's head off. I knew that because it was something I was eager to do myself.

"And then what tough guy, he would be dead and we are still locked up. Without food or water how long do you think we would last?" Mickie shook her head and began pacing her cage, I could see the anger there just below the surface but I was glad. It was a strange thing to think I know but I was just happy that Mickie was feeling anything at all. I thought I had lost her, that she had just become a hollow shell. Now I saw that old fire, the one that I had felt the wrath of many times, and yet enjoyed everyone.

"Ok then I force him into letting me out. I will make him want to kill me, give him no option , I will."

"And what if he just shoots you from outside the cage, you have no idea do you, you think he is going to make a mistake and we are going to be running free. Well I have got news for you, never going to happen." Mickie interrupted Randy as he tried to come up with something. I had to admit Mickie was right, but she also wasn't being very helpful.

"We could use some suggestions, not just criticism Mickie. Maybe Randy's plan won't work but something might." I said finally making it to my feet and wobbling unsteady for a moment I finally found my balance and watched as Mickie came to a halt. Holding on to the bars and staring at me unblinking and unmoving a small smile crept onto her lips. I scared me, more than Billy's face had ever done and I almost moved backwards and away from that smile.

"I guess we might get lucky and you will die first." She said finally and I did step backwards all the way until I was pressed up against the bars furthest from her and right next to where Randy was stood behind me. I never took my eyes off Mickie though, I was wondering if she really meant it or if she was just blowing off steam. But she was still smiling that tiny smile and she had not broken my gaze either. I knew then that she had meant it, every word and I wondered how she had become so bitter.

"Enough, this isn't getting us anywhere and Billy will be back soon to feed us." Maryse interjected before I could utter a reply. Maybe it was for the best as Mickie moved back to her spot at the front of her cage and resumed looking across at the house. I glanced down at Maryse but she was not paying me any attention. I finally turned and looked at the one person who was still there with me.

"Randy" his name came out as a question but I didn't know what I wanted to ask him. His face held such sorrow that I almost turned away, forcing myself to look at him I took in his shivering form and I realised for the first time that I was shaking too. I had probably been that way since Billy did what he did on the lawn but I had been too numb to notice. Now Randy's state was effecting my own emotions and I knew I could not afford to break down now. I was sure there would be plenty of time for that later whatever happened.

"I broke my promise." He stated simply and I just allowed my head to hang slightly before lifting it to his eyes once more.

"You had no choice, I don't blame you, please I need you right now Randy, the other two they have given up. It's up to us to show them we can get out of this." I said pleading with him and I knew he could not refuse me. Not only was he a prod man, but he was loyal to a fault, he would protect us no matter what and that was what I was counting on.

"You know I will do anything I can to get us out of this." He said moving so that we were facing one another and I held out my hand to him. His own arm stretched across the gap but only the tips of our fingers brushed across the expanse that separated us.

"Good because I have no intention of living the rest of my life in this cage." I replied giving up trying to physically touch Randy and pulled my hand back. It was hurting my bruised ribs to do so anyway and I relaxed against the bars.

"All I know is if we do get a chance the first thing we need to do is get our hands on those keys. Or at least where he keeps them." I said as Randy took up a position on the floor. Our conversation however was cut short by the reappearance of the man in question. My words stopped mid flow and I stood up straight not wanting him to know just how much discomfort I was in.

I could see something dangling from his hand. The one not carrying the picnic basket anyway and I recognised it almost immediately.

"I have brought you a little present, well can't have you wondering about in a sheet can we." Billy said throwing in my bikini and it landed a few feet from my position at the rear of the cage. I looked down at it. Wanting to put it back on, but not only did it hold some bad memories for me, but it would mean being naked again for the everyone to see. Before it had not been a consideration, too worried about getting away. Now though it was all I could think about, I never wanted Billy to see me naked again, not for as long as I drew breath and he just stood there smiling at me.

"Well go on put it on." He said not losing the smile and I was pretty sick of his smug face, I longed to wipe that look from his eyes and that smile from his lips. right now though I had no choice, as he moved towards Mickie's cage I grabbed my bikini off the floor. Using the sheet to cover most of myself I wiggled into the bikini pants and half into the top. Having to discard the sheet at the last moment I pulled up the top and turned to see Randy watching me. He quickly adverted his gaze and I chose to ignore his staring knowing it was only natural to look I went back to seeing what Billy was up to. He had moved onto Maryse's cage and was passing her what looked like a roll. She snatched it from his hand and backed up quickly, I wondered if something had happed during this exchange in the past as the French Canadian went to the corner of her cage and sat on the floor. I watched as she nibbled on the bread and I was momentarily distracted until Billy's voice broke me out of my reprieve.

"Now that's better Bethy, don't want you hiding away behind that sheet now do we. Hungry?" he said offering me a roll the same as the one Maryse was eating and I looked at it. My first inclination was not to take it, to simply sit in the centre of my cage and ignore him, but where would that get me? I was hungry and if I wanted to recover enough to finally get my revenge on Billy I would have to eat. Moving forward cautiously I took the roll from his hand and moved back quickly copying Maryse's actions. He looked at me for a moment then he nodded his head quickly and moved on to Randy's cage.

"Now how are you Mr Orton?" his voice held no real sympathy in it and I got the distinct impression that the question was merely a formality. Randy did not reply as Billy took something out of the basket that did not look like food. It was long and had three prongs on the end of it, I watched as Billy calmly placed the picnic basket on the floor and stood up. He held the metal stick in both hands clutching it to his still bare chest and smiling at Randy. I could tell this wasn't going to be good and Randy was obviously thinking the same as me. Backing up towards the rear of the cage he locked his eyes on Billy and they never wavered. I could hear the other two moving, they had obviously noticed that something was going on and had come to look at what was happening. My eyes had not moved from that metal stick I was trying to work out what it was, and also how Billy was going to get at Randy though the bars, that thing was not long enough to reach him from everywhere and Randy had already moved out of reach.

"Now I am thinking that you are wondering what this is for, well let's just say it is for my protection." Billy said pulling out a pair of leather gloves from the pocket of his jeans and it all clicked in to place. Something like a little yelp fell from my lips as Billy turned on the cattle prod and it sparked to life. The shock in Randy's eyes was enough for me. I ran to the cage hitting the bars with my hands enough to make Billy look at me, the look was fleeting though as he flicked his wrist and the cattle prod opened out so that it was twice as long as it was previously. I could see now that he could practically reach Randy from anywhere.

"No, please, leave him alone." I called and Billy didn't even look at me this time, his eyes were fixed on Randy who was pressing back against the bars of the cage but he had nowhere to run now.

"This is how I managed to keep all those wild animals in line, and I have a feeling Randy that you could turn into a wild animal if I am not very careful." Billy said and he thrust the cattle prod though the bars and caught Randy on the back as he tried to dodge the first blow. He cried out and fell to his knees. Clutching the spot where the prod had struck him. I cried out right out long with him, I only heard gasps coming from the other two but I was unconcerned with their reactions right now as Randy began to crawl across the floor trying to get away from Billy as he moved along the cage.

"I bet you had wished I had killed you now." Billy said poking the prod into Randy once more and I could hear the crack as it hit his exposed skin and Randy fell to the ground once more. The tears rolling down my face were an afterthought, the pain in my wrist from gripping the bars a non-consideration as Billy passed by my cage once more and Randy made no move to escape this time. I wondered if he were out cold for a moment before Billy stood right next to where I was and extended the prod forward once more.

"No!" I screamed as I extended both arms though the bars and grabbed onto Billy's neck and pulled him backwards with all my might. Billy slammed into the bars of my cage hard and his head made a resounding crack off the steal as he connected with it. I held on to him with all of my might, coking him from behind as he struggled to free himself from my grasp. It hurt like nothing else I had ever felt before holding him that way. My battered body protesting under the strain, but I wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Beth, don't kill him!" Maryse screamed and I knew she was right, if he died so would we, but the urge just to hold him until he turned purple and the life was squeezed out of him was strong.

"I can't let him go, he will kill Randy!" I yelled back as I was suddenly propelled forward and my face smashed into the bar in front of me. The distraction from Maryse had given Billy the opportunity to get his feet back under him and my vision was now swimming. My hold still unbroken though I clenched my fists tighter and exerted all the pressure I could on his neck.

My strength failing and my leverage broken I felt myself pulled forward once more, this time I managed to avoid getting a broken nose and as my chest smashed into the bars once more my grip was broken and Billy was a gasping heap on the floor. The cattle prod forgotten lying on the ground next to him as he heaved in breath after breath. I staggered backwards away from the gasping form of our tormenter and I knew he would be coming for me next.

"What have you done?" Maryse whispered to me as I made it all the way across my cage to her side and she stood behind me looking though me at Billy who was now standing up. He turned to me slowly, at least the smile was gone I had at least succeeded in removing that from his face but in its place was something far worse. He snarled at me and walked around passed my cage and towards Mickie's. I watched as he pulled out the ladder and climbed up on top of Maryse's cage and picked up the cross bow. This time I did not prey, I didn't ask for any kind of forgiveness or mercy I just stood there looking up at him as he turned suddenly and pulled the trigger.

Mickie's cry was high pitched and went right though me, I blinked and watched as she fell to the ground, half holding on to the arrow that had pierced her heart before the arm dropped limp by her side. Maryse's cry echoed around the silent forest beyond and my eyes were up turned to Billy's as he looked back down at me.

"Just remember this Bethy, just remember this the next time you try something like that again." He said as he casually climbed down the ladder and walked back towards the house.

Even after writing this Mickie's death still feels like a numbness to me. It was so sudden so unexpected that I am wondering even now how I feel about it. The hollow place she has left inside me by her death grows smaller and I still cannot get the last words she spoke to me out of my head. She was wrong though I wasn't the one to die first she was, is that poetic justice or just the way things are supposed to be. Mickie had looked into the face of evil and found that it was looking right back at her.

_Well there you go, another light hearted and fun filled chapter. Oops wrong story lol, hope that was up to standard and you are all dying to know what happens next. Well send me some inspiration and I will be happy to fill you in. thanks for reading XxX_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm back and writing this in my lunch break, lol I think I am obsessed. Please enjoy and be warned, more bad language and violent scenes coming up. So if you can't stand the heat, get off the computer._

DAY EIGHTEEN-

He left us there all night, next to Mickie's body, he made no effort to remove it or cover it up. I think he did it on purpose, to remind us of what happens when we tried to cross him. To disobey his law, and I had the distinct feeling that we were all ultimately expendable. The way Billy had been talking this was not the first time he had hunted people. I wondered how he got them here to this island, what lure he must have used to get his unsuspecting victims to paradise then reveal the hell they had really walked into.

I was pretty sure we were an accident, that had we not stopped at this particular island we would have known nothing of what went on here. Passing on by without a second glance. The fact was though we were here, our yacht was gone and we were locked up in cages next to our dead friend. I had not moved from the corner of my cage. Randy had moved into the corner next to me a while ago, he looked pained, distant and we had said nothing since Mickie's death. Just taking comfort in one another's presence. Maryse had been lying in silence to, she had her back to us and I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. I wanted to sleep, I need to but for some reason I couldn't will my mind to shut down, to let my body rest and I guessed that Randy was having the same problem.

So we sat there not saying anything as we watched the dawn break over another day on this god forsaken island, any beauty the moment had once had was lost on the pair of us and all I could think about was what pain this day would bring.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Randy said as the sunlight found his face once more and I was stunned out of my half sleep to the sound of his deep scratchy voice.

"It would have been worth it." I replied taking a quick look at him as he watched me from between the bars. Our eyes locked for a moment and the sorrow we both felt about Mickie's death, passing like ships in the night before we both looked away again. Movement behind me caught my attention as Maryse sat up and yawned widely before freezing at the sight in the next cage. I wanted to comfort her, to hold her close and take away all the pain she must be feeling right now. That option however was not open to me right now and all I could do was watch. She stood up on shaky legs and made her way towards my cage.

"He isn't going to leave her there like that is he?" she asked me, but I didn't know the answer to that question any more than she did and I shrugged. Maryse sat down crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. Looking down at her hands she spoke into her chest.

"Now do you believe there is no way out of this. That you have to just accept it before we are all killed." Her words echoed in my head, I knew she had a point. Billy would kill us I had no doubt if we became more trouble than we were worth. I also knew he wanted to break me more, that if he killed me before I was his completely he would feel like he failed. It was my one and only hope in all of this. The question was could I risk Randy and Maryse's life in my quest for hope. It was also a question I knew I would have to answer soon.

The sight of Billy coming back towards the cages from the house woke me up completely, I was exhausted and stiff from sitting still for so long, but I was on my feet in an instant as soon as I heard the back door open. Randy was not far behind, moving as close to me as he could while Maryse didn't bother moving at all. She had learnt that it did no good in the end, but I had still to learn that lesson, and while I drew breath I was going to at least try and fight.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well." He said like nothing had happened, but I could see the bruising around his neck even from my cage and I took small pleasure in that as Billy strolled up to Maryse's cage and unlocked it.

"Come on honey you can have breakfast with me today." He said offering Maryse his hand and the blonde moved towards him but refused his offer of support. I couldn't believe how she just walked out of her cage meek as a lamb, no sign of defiance anywhere and I couldn't believe this was the same Maryse I had known for so long. There was a slight hitch in her stride that I hadn't noticed before and I wonder what had happened to cause the injury. I watched as she stepped down from her cage and stood next to Billy as he took her hand and held on pretty tightly. Obviously he did not trust Maryse as much as I had originally thought as she stopped and refused to move. My heart leapt, I thought for a moment she was going to do something, show him that we were not done for yet. Moving forward so that I was pressed to the front bars of my cage I waited to see what happened.

"Billy could you please do something with Mickie, I can't look at her anymore." She said her voice soft and her eyes down cast as Billy lost the slight frown on his face and he smiled at her.

"Later after we have had breakfast." He said and Maryse nodded, it was obvious that he was going to use this to make Maryse cooperate with him and it made my blood boil.

"You're evil, and I hope when your time comes you will face the devil and have to pay for your sins." I called as they both walked back towards the house. The only reaction I was met with was Maryse turning her head in my direction before Billy pulled her into the house and they were gone. I sank down to the floor once more and put my head in my hands. I had no tears left however and the dry sobs that racked my body just made the pain in my ribs burn more. I was fairly sure now that I had at least cracked one. Probably from hitting the bars last night but it could have been when Billy kicked me on that first fateful day. I heard Randy move in closer as I sat not looking at anything but the darkness provided by the cover of my hands.

"Maryse has made her choice Beth, if she wanted to fight back she would have. Please don't cry." Randy said and I could hear the anguish in his voice and it was at that moment I knew how he must have felt watching Billy and me on the lawn. Helpless and weak, it was not a nice feeling and I also understood what he meant about being selfish. Until we forgot about others and tried to save ourselves we would be forever in his power.

"We have to get out of here, no matter what the cost, if even one of us can escape, maybe we could come back and rescue the others later." I said still not looking at him but his silence told me everything I needed to know. He would never take that risk, and when it came right down to it neither would I.

"We only have each other Beth, are you sure you want to risk spending the rest of your life alone on this island, knowing what you have done. I know I couldn't." he said and I turned to see him stood leaning on his cage and holding on to the bars for support. I knew he must be hurting, just like the rest of us and yet his pain was somehow worse. Seeing him last night helpless and crawling across that cage floor had sparked something in me. It had almost cost us our lives and I knew I would have to be more careful in future.

"No." I stated simply and Randy nodded his head and sat back down. Leaning against the side of the cage once more I blinked slowly as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I knew it couldn't be Billy or Maryse, we would have seen them come out of the house one way or another. plus they would have no reason to creep up on us. But there was no one else on this island, and no animals large enough to make that kind of commotion.

"Randy" I whispered standing up and moving towards the bushes where I had seen the rustling. He followed me, closer to the action he stood at the edge of his cage and peered into the shadow of the forest.

"What is it?" I enquired but he said nothing, still looking out into the forest as I heard my name.

"Beth, Randy is that you?" the voice spread a smile across my face and I almost jumped up and down with the joy Ted's voice brought me.

"Yeah Ted it's us, we are locked up." Randy replied as Ted stumbled into view. He didn't look well, but better than he had done. His fever seemed to have broken, but he was thin and pale and I was amazed he had made it this far.

"God I knew something had happened I could feel it." He said moving up to Randy's cage and giving his old friend a quick hug between the bars.

"Where is Maryse?" he asked moving towards me and embracing me carefully, both of our injuries preventing a proper hug.

"She is with Billy in the house." I said not wanting to elaborate on what they were doing in there, but Ted wasn't a silly man, he knew by the look on my face what was happening to his wife. He turned slightly and caught sight of Mickie. His face dropped instantly and I could see the pain in his eyes. He shook his head knowing like the rest of us there was nothing he could do for her and he turned back to both of us.

"I wish I could have gotten here sooner." He said, but I knew it was a minor miracle he had got here at all. We had left him on that beach to die. I was sure of it and so was Randy. Now he was here, maybe not in the best shape of his life but he was alive.

"How did you find us?" I asked him keeping my voice low and knowing we didn't have much time.

"I followed your trail. It's amazing that when you look hard enough there are plenty of signs. A broken branch here, a line of squashed undergrowth. Then as I got closer I could hear you guys talking. Sound really carries around here." He said in a purposefully quite voice and I got what he meant.

"I have to save Maryse." He said moving around the back of my cage and towards Randy's, he was keeping low in case someone was watching us. I wouldn't have doubted it for a moment they way Billy had always seemed to be one step ahead of us. This was different though. He had assumed like the rest of us that Ted was dead, he wasn't expecting him.

"Ok but take the cross bow, it's up on top of the cage next door. It's the best weapon he has and it will give you an advantage." I said pointing up high and spotting the cross bow in its usual place.

"Ok keep an eye out." He said moving to pick up the ladder which was between mine and Maryse's cage. Dragging it slowly and with what looked like a lot of effort around behind Maryse's cage. Ted set the ladder up. Climbing only high enough to snag the cross bow he climbed down quickly without a single movement coming from the house.

"Good luck." I said to him as he passed, moving back to the line of trees that surrounded the garden and he gave me a curt nod. I knew there was no point in trying to stop him. To ask him to wait for a better opportunity. It was his wife in there and I knew if it had been Randy I would have not wasted a second in going to save him. Randy followed Ted along the side of the garden as far as he could before he disappeared into the trees once more. I had to worry about just how up to this Ted was. It had only been a few days since he had been at deaths door. I was amazed at just how much strength could be drawn from love, for that must have been the only thing driving him on right now.

We watched and waited for Ted to emerge once more, we knew he would have to come out to get in the door. It seemed like forever before he appeared the waiting was the worst thing, but it was nothing compared to when he finally entered the house.

"God he isn't coming back out." I said the feeling descending upon me like a veil as Randy shook his head.

"Don't think like that, he has the element of surprise and the cross bow." He said but I could tell from his body language that he was scared too. Silence blanketed us once more, the only sound was my own furious heart beat pounding in my ears. I knew this could be it, Billy was going to die and we would be free. I wanted to smile to hope for the best, but something was telling me that that was far too easy.

When the door to the house opened once more I smiled when I saw Ted walk out, the smile fell off my face quickly though as I saw he was alone. Had Billy managed to kill Maryse before Ted got him? Was Maryse still in the house for some reason? I didn't know until Billy walked out behind him about ten yards back, Maryse walking beside him not looking at any of us. Billy was holding on to the cross bow and pointing it at Ted's back.

"Now this was a surprise." Billy said as they moved in closer and Billy returned Maryse to her cage, keeping the cross bow pointed at Ted and I knew that he was using one against the other. It was also probably how he had got Ted to give up the weapon in the first place.

"Now what to do with you, I suppose we will have to get that out of there before I put you in." Billy said pointing to Mickie's body and I was furious that he would speak about her like that.

"Get the body and bring it out here." Billy demanded of Ted as he moved forward into the cage and picked Mickie up. Her body looed kind of stiff and her arms hung limp. It was one of the saddest sights I have ever seen. I could only imagine how it was effecting Ted. As he staggered under the dead weight of Mickie's body, obviously on the edge of exhaustion himself Ted made it on to the lawn and stood there waiting for Billy to tell him what to do next.

"Just dump it in the bushes." Billy said pointing to some undergrowth and Ted complied. Far from dumping the body though he placed Mickie carefully under the bush and covered her slightly with some leaves.

"Enough, get in the cage!" Billy said annoyed at how long it was taking, but I was glad someone was finally taking care of her. Ted stood up tears in his eyes as he made his way back to us and stepped into the cage. The door locked shut and Ted moved over to the side closest to Maryse and stood next to his wife as Billy came towards me.

"Now I think it's time you learnt your next lesson." He said that smile returning and I knew this wouldn't be good. Billy made no move to open the cage however and I was just praying he didn't have the cattle prod lurking somewhere as he placed the cross bow on the grass well out of reach and pulled out what looked like a straw. Realising what it was a moment too late, the dart struck me in the neck and I reached for it to pull it out before my vision tunnelled and I lost control of my legs and I fell to the floor. After that there was nothing but darkness and I kind of welcomed it.

Ted's arrival had given me hope on that day, it had felt if only for a moment that our luck was changing. It was short lived as I watched him walk out of that door, his wife behind him having no option but to follow Billy right back into her prison to save her husband's life. I had made my decision in that moment that the next time Billy took me, I was going to kill him or die trying. Little did I know he was going to knock me out with a tranquiliser to the cries of Randy who I could no longer protect and I just had to prey he would still be alive when I woke up.

I have to go now, but I have almost caught up, this journey has been hard for me, recalling all the events that led up to today, the sun has gone down and I am writing in the dark, it can't be good for my eyes. I hope I can sleep tonight, but I have a feeling rest is something I am not going to be privileged to once again.

_Review and send me joy, thanks for reading have to go must get ready for work. XxX_


	20. Chapter 20

_Back once more and this chapter will contain bad language and violence I warn you now the following sequences are not suitable for younger readers. Now that's out of the way and you have found your still going to read enjoy._

DAY EIGHTEEN STILL (ITHINK)- BLIND SPOT

I don't know how long I was out cold for but when I woke up it was still daylight. I was hoping I had not slept though and entire day, but anything was possible. My head was pounding probably due to the effects of whatever drug he used on me and I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. The floor I was lying on was hard and cold, it dug into my hip bone where I was lying on my side and I shifted to take the weight off it, rolling on to my stomach and taking in a deep calming breath, forcing back the urge to vomit as that small movement caused my stomach to lurch in protest.

"Are you're awake finally, I guess I used a little too much, but you can't be too careful." It was Billy's voice and I felt another wave of nausea just knowing he was watching me. I didn't look at him though I was keeping my gaze firmly fixed on the floor hoping to keep my head from spinning and my stomach from making a protest that I could no longer contain.

"Now Bethy like I said earlier, it's time for you to learn another lesson." Billy said seemingly unconcerned with my unwell state and moving towards me. I could hear his foot falls on the hard wood floor and I realised where I was. It was the studio that Randy and I had discovered on our first night here, I remember wondering what the room had been for and now I was about to get first-hand experience of it. Feeling a little more like myself I sat up slowly as Billy's feet came into my field of vision. They were bare as were his legs, upon righting myself I noticed that he had changed out of his jeans and into a pair of shorts. Again I wondered how long I had been out for and I glanced around for a clock to tell me the time. The room however was barren, just myself and Billy occupied it along with a single chair that Billy had obviously been sitting in, waiting for me to come round.

"I have to say Bethy you are more than I hoped for, but now it is time to accept your fate." Billy said offering me a hand to get up off the floor which I vehemently refused and pushed myself up on to my knees and stood up on somewhat shaky legs. Determined not to show him how weak I was I locked my knees and forced myself not to say along with my pounding head and I looked at him.

"I am usually a very quick study Billy but in this case I think I may make an exception." I said to him keeping my voice level, even though I wanted to spit the words at him I knew I was at a considerable disadvantage. Billy for his part just looked at me and smiled that sickening smile I had come to loath. Something in my face must have shown my distaste as he was next to me in a moment, clutching my arm hard and forcing me to look at him.

"I thought you would have learnt by now that your refusal to cooperate means your friends suffer. I suppose I will have to teach you that again." He said moving towards the door and leaving me stood there, frozen with panic as he strode purposefully across the wooden floor.

"No wait, if you want to beat a woman to make you feel like a man then why don't you try me. It's what you really want isn't it?" I said knowing perfectly well what I was doing. There was no way I was going to let Billy hurt one of the others again because of me.

Billy stopped in his tracks and turned to me slowly, that smile back on his face and I made sure to school my features this time so nothing showed outwardly once again for my repulsion of him.

"You are far more clever than I thought Bethy, but you forgot one thing." He said moving towards me once more and I forced myself to stand still even though every bone in my body was screaming for me to run.

"What is that?" I asked him as he practically placed his face into mine, our eyes barely inches apart as he spoke.

"I never lose." He said smashing his lips against mine and I was once again over come with the urge to empty my stomach. He pulled away quickly this time however, and I knew he had something else planned right now. The sex would probably come later, but now I had a lesson to lean and school was in session.

"Sit down Bethy." He said to me in his sweetest voice and however much I wanted to refuse it was pointless right at this moment. Until I knew he wasn't going to just walk out the door and kill one of my friends currently locked up outside in a steal cage with nowhere to go I was just going to have to play along. Sitting in the chair Billy smiled at me and I knew he saw some kind of victory in this and for right now I guess it was. He stood before me, maybe a foot away looking down at me it was a classic power position but I took no notice I once again took a look out the window trying to judge the time by the position of the sun. It was too bright however to see it clearly and I guessed by its intensity it was perhaps early afternoon.

"Look at me Bethy." Billy said his tone losing all levity and I knew he meant it. Looking at him and finding his eyes I locked my gaze on his in the only defiance I could think of.

"Good, now your lesson today is a simple one, you must sit in this chair in this room, which will remain unlocked and unguarded for the rest of the day. I will come to you when the sun goes down and speak to you once again." Billy continued and I was surprised he was willing to take this risk with me. Did he really think I was that beaten that I wasn't going to get up the second he was gone, get a weapon and kill the bastard?

"Let me warn you though I will be in the house, if I see or hear you move I will kill Randy, and I won't make it pleasant. If you are not here in this chair when I come back, then I will go straight outside and make him suffer. Do you understand Bethy?" he said that evil little smile on his face and he knew as well as I that he had found my weakness, my blind spot. Billy knew at that moment that I would be waiting for him once the sun went down and so did I. nodding my head slowly Billy turned and walked straight out of the room. He didn't even look back in my direction as he left and closed the door behind him. I did not hear the sound of a key in the door and I heard him move away and continue on to the stairs. After that I couldn't hear him any longer and I had no option but to wait. Not knowing how long I had was driving me mad. I had lost an unknown amount of time whilst I was unconscious, and now I just had to sit here staring at a blank wall.

The chair was not exactly comfortable either, it was hard and to upright o really get comfortable in. another more subtle way to make me suffer and I had to admit Billy was nothing if not good at what he did. I supposed he had had years of practice, perfecting his art and only finding new challenges in the different types of people he brought to the island. It made me wonder then about why he had sacrificed Mickie when Randy was a more obvious choice. He was male, he was stronger than the rest of us and he had no real value to Billy. But he was valuable to me, and it seemed like I was Billy's current project, and without the threat to Randy's life I was an unknown quantity. Sitting in that chair with nothing else to do but think my thought turned to what if's. what if Randy had died and it was John in that cage, would I have been so carless in my attempt to save him from more pain. I either didn't what to answer that question or I already knew the answer because I shook my head and tried to wipe the images stored there clear. Then I thought about leaving Ted on the beach and wondered if I would have left Randy the same way. Hanging my head both in shame and because I was getting tired once more I knew the answer was no. I would not have done all I had done if Randy had not been part of the equation, and I certainly wouldn't still be sitting in this chair. But if Randy was my blind spot I was Billy's and in this I knew I had an advantage that I could not afford to pass up.

Taking another look out of the window and noticing that the light had dimmed somewhat but it was far from dusk I allowed myself a small smile as I once again tried to get comfortable on my hard chair knowing that in less than a few hours I would have to put my theory to the test.

At some point I must have nodded off, for when the door opened once more and the room was cast in long shadows I felt like I had been slapped awake. My neck hurt from holding my head at and awkward angel and my butt had gone numb from sitting still for so long. I wasn't however granted the luxury of waking myself up properly as Billy stood in front of me once more and smiled down at me.

"You know I think you were right when you said you were a quick study." He said now squatting down before me on his haunches and placing his hands on my bare thighs. I did not move, flinch or attempt to back away however as his fingers caressed my skin and brought goose bumps to that area.

"May I have a drink." I asked him, seriously thirsty now but also wanting not to break the illusion for him that I was a broke woman.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely I don't see why not. Stay right here and I will get you a glass of water." With that Billy stood up and was out of the door in a moment. I heard the tap go on in a room somewhere close by and I assumed it was the bathroom. Although we had never found one on our trek through the house I assumed he had to have one somewhere. Billy was back a moment later with a glass of water which he handed me and I drank from thirstily.

"Careful don't make yourself sick." Billy administered but I knew he was right. Taking smaller sips I drained the glass slowly while Billy just watched me drink.

"Feel better now?" he asked removing the glass from my hand and placing it in a corner well out of reach.

"Yes thank you." I replied keeping my voice quiet and subservient as Billy offered me his hand once more to assist me in standing. This time I accepted his offer and it brought a small smile to his face. My legs were far stiffer than I imagined and it took a moment for the blood to get to them once more and I was happy to let Billy keep hold of my hand for the moment.

"Does this mean I can go back and see the others now?" I asked him looking up at him through my eye lashes and he shook his head slightly.

"Later, but now I think we should go down to dinner, I have cooked us something nice." He said not letting go of my hand and pulling me towards the door. I got the message pretty quickly and I followed him out the door and down the stairs. It struck me as kind of strange that he wanted to play happy families. First Maryse for breakfast then me for dinner, but I guessed that when you turn out as twisted and as sick as William had you probably didn't come from a loving, let's all sit around the dinner table kind of family.

Reaching one of the rooms downstairs Billy opened the door to reveal an elaborate looking dining table, all laid out with food and plates ready to serve. I was hungry but the thought of eating this elaborate meal, with less than ideal company when my friends were outside probably half staved sent a rush of bile to my throat once more and I had to not for the first time that day force it back.

"This looks wonderful." I said instead, choosing to continue with my pretence of being his willing subject and I earned myself a smile. Billy offered me a chair at the end of the table, pulling the seat out for me and I sat in it. Not really wanting to sit down so soon after having done little else for hours I realised that I had little choice in the matter and this chair was somewhat more comfortable than the one I had been occupying all day.

"Please tuck in I am anxious to see what you think." Billy said sitting himself at the opposite side of the table and although the table wasn't big it was now between him and myself. The door was in the space between and I wondered for a moment if I could make it there before him. Not daring to even look in the direction of the doorway however I picked up my fork and skewered a piece of broccoli on to it. Placing it in my mouth I was sure it was succulent and tasty, and just like I remembered it. I could not taste anything however as I practically rolled the vegetable around in my mouth, unable to get rid of the bitter taste this entire experience had left there. I continued on like that for a while. Spooning food into my mouth not really tasting any of it, keeping one eye on Billy and one eye on my plate I just longed for this to be over. Finally pushing my almost empty plate away and noticing that Billy was watching me not for the first time I smiled at him.

"That was wonderful thank you." I said acting like I was full when in actual fact I didn't care one way or another.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now how about a drink." He said standing up and picking up the decanter that had sat in the centre of the table the entire meal. I looked at it with suspicion wondering if there was some kind of drug in it to knock me out again.

"Don't worry this is good brandy, I have had it ten years just waiting for someone special enough to share it with." He said pouring two glasses and handing me one. His words sent another chill down my spine and I only took a small sip of the alcohol provided. It burned on the way down and I was glad I could at least feel that much as the familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout my body and I took another drink. This time I almost emptied the glass just enjoying sensation, any sensation that wasn't pain.

"Glad you are enjoying that." Billy said as I placed the empty glass on the table as Billy moved over to me once more and lent down a placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Again it sent a shiver though me and not in the good way. As his lips moved across my face merely a whisper away from actually touching my skin I wondered just what I had been thinking as his lips met mine again. I allowed him to kiss me though. Not exactly returning the kiss, but not slamming my lips shut either. I could feel his hand go to my neck and upper arm as he pulled me closer. Deepening the kiss he pressed his hand into the back of my neck and forced my head back slightly so he had better access. It didn't hurt as much as it had done in our previous encounter but it was enough to awaken me once more. I would not spend my life playing happy families to this lunatic, and I knew that Randy would not want that either. Kissing him back now and pushing him upwards so I could stand Billy seemed surprised at first but in his eagerness to see what I had in store for him he let me. I placed my hands around his neck and pushed him towards the door not breaking the contact of our lips. I was focusing on getting him out of this room instead of what I was doing and for now it was working. Billy had gone lick putty under my kiss and he almost backed up into the door frame. I saw my opportunity, placing my hands on his cheeks I held us steady just off centre of the door and with all my force I smacked his head into the hard unyielding frame. It hit with a sickening thud and Billy's eyes almost popped out of his head at the impact. I wasn't done there though. Keeping hold of him as he started to slide downwards I hit his head against the frame once more and this time I saw I smattering of blood left behind as he fell to the floor. No longer able to hold his weight as he crumpled into a heap at my feet, his eyes had closed and his body was limp and I wasn't going to hang around. Virtually leaping over his body I ran down the hall and out of the back door. Running full tilt across the lawn I saw Randy standing at the front of his cage and he was looking right at me.

"I have to finish this." I said to him snatching the cross bow off the floor and taking a quick look at Ted and Maryse as they too came to the front of their cages and looked out at me. They were trapped and right now the only person who knew where the keys were was lying unconscious on the dining room floor. Or so I thought.

_Another chapter complete, hope you enjoyed that and are virtually dribbling with anticipation for the next chapter. Please as ever let me know what you thought and drop me a review. Thanks for reading XxX_


	21. Chapter 21

_As you may have guessed we are coming down to it now and I am sure you all have your suspicions about what is going to happen. Well I can tell you now I hope I don't let you down. Previous warnings apply here to, remember you have been warned._

DAY EIGHTEEN- ATONEMENT

As I looked from Ted to Maryse I could see the look of horror on their faces as they looked over my shoulder and to something behind me. At first I was afraid to turn around, I knew what or should I say who was coming and I couldn't believe he had managed to recover that quickly. I took a brief glance at Randy who was still looking at me and not at our approaching capture and I took strength from that look. I knew in that moment I was going to do whatever would be necessary to get my friends out of those cages. And with a little luck give Billy what he deserved.

"Bethy, Bethy, Bethy. I should have known." Billy said as he walked up to me, but he stood far enough away as he had spotted the cross bow in my hands and he had no intention of giving me an easy shot.

"Yes you should have, now on your knees." I replied pointing the cross bow at his midsection and, putting plenty of force behind my words.

"Umm now I don't think that will be happening, not while your friends are still locked up, you can't afford to kill me." He said and I suppose he was right. I couldn't kill him not yet anyway.

"Maybe not but there are lots of places that I could hit, without killing you." I said aiming the cross bow lower so it pointed around his lower regions and Billy stepped back slightly. For the first time I saw a genuine look of worry in his eyes as his lips smiled.

"Maybe, but what makes you think I will tell you where the keys are even then?" he said and I paused for a moment, this was not going quite as I had planned, but I guess I didn't really have a plan to begin with, only the desperation to release my friends.

"I'm sure I will think of something to make you talk." I said projecting an air of confidence I didn't really feel, as Billy took a step towards me and I brandished the cross bow once more.

"Get back or I swear I will pull the trigger." I said as I looked down and saw the cross bow shaking in my hands and I fought to stop them as Billy did not heed my warning and took another tentative step in my direction.

"Just shoot him Beth!" ted yelled from his cage and I took a quick look over my shoulder. I realised my mistake a second too late as I heard Billy rush towards me. I had no time however to take aim and I just pulled the trigger and let the arrow fly. I held my breath as the steal tipped object flew through the air, for a moment I thought it was going to miss and Billy was going to crash into me and this would all be over again. At the last moment though I knew it was going to hit, high on his shoulder the arrow landed knocking Billy sideways and to his knees as he let out a howl of pain.

"Get on him Beth!" Randy shouted as I ran to him and held on tight to the arrow pushing it further into his shoulder as Billy let out another scream. The pleasure I felt in his pain was not abhorrent to me. It should have been, I had never liked hurting anybody, even in the ring when things went wrong and someone got hurt, I would feel guilty for days. Now I was purposefully inflicting pain on someone and to my horror actually enjoying it.

"Ok ok stop I beg you." Billy panted out as I began twisting the arrow slightly keeping him subdued for the moment and unable to retaliate.

"Don't think I am going to make the same mistake as you Billy." I said letting go of the arrow and moving back a stride. I let fly with a hard kick which connected under Billy's jaw and his teeth clacking together made a sickening sound which echoed off the trees behind us. His head snapped backwards and his body followed. Falling to the ground his eyes rolled back in his head and I knew he was, at least for now out for the count.

"I have to go and get something to secure him with." I said running up to Randy's cage and handing him the cross bow. He took it from me, our hands touching briefly as I passed him the weapon. The spark that passed between us was back and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I won't be gone long. If he wales up, shoot him." I said and Randy gave me a curt nod. He said nothing however as I moved away from his cage and quickly called to Ted and Maryse.

"This will all be over soon I promise." I called running back to the house and knowing exactly what I needed. Dashing up the stairs and passing every room I walked into the last one and spotted the hand cuffs still attached to the bed posts. I only needed one set however and right now I couldn't see a key. Checking in the bedside table I finally found a key that looked right in the second draw and I took it out quickly and unlocked the hand cuff from around the bed post. I was slightly taken back by the sight of blood on the inside of the cuffs and I remembered Mickie's battered body. I thought at that moment, that she had probably fought harder and longer than any of us and I was once again saddened by her death.

Unable to take the chance to grieve I ran to the window unlocking it and checking to see Billy still out cold on the lawn. Looking around the room once more I spotted a whip leaning against the wardrobe, and now I understood Mickie's scars. They had not been knife wounds at all, but strikes from a whip. Picking it up I decided that it was time Billy got a taste of his own medicine. Running down the metal staircase I was back within moments to see Randy, cross bow still trained on Billy. I walked over to him and he reached out to me through the bars.

"Keep the cross bow, just in case anything happens." I said to him quietly. It seemed as though only myself and Randy knew what was about to happen here as Ted and Maryse just looked on in wonder.

I dragged Billy's body to my empty cage and locked one of his wrists to the metal bar. He was far heavier than he looked, that or I had lost a serious amount of strength, I thought perhaps a bit of both, but I was sweaty and panting by the time I got the man secured. The sun had gone down fully now and it was almost pitch black under the cover of the trees which lined the garden. I decided that I was going to need some light for this and I knew that it could be arranged.

"Maryse, do you know where the light switch is for those flood lights are?" I asked the blonde moving towards her as she looked at Billy who still had not moved and right now, secured and all I was grateful for the reprieve.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen just inside the door." She said and I asked no further questions. I didn't need any more ammunition to hurt this man right now. My main goal was to get him to tell me where the keys were for the cages and go from there. Not bothering to speak with Ted or Randy again I ran back across the lawn and into the kitchen. Finding the switch in the darkness I pressed the button and the garden was awash suddenly in the bight glow of the flood lamps.

Walking back out slower than before I walked across the garden and straight up to Billy who was still hanging by one wrist head down and eyes closed. I picked up the whip where I had left it on the ground and moved towards him. My eyes never leaving his now blood stained body and I had an idea of just how to wake him up. Smiling slightly to myself I just preyed that Randy would understand after all of this was over. Not daring to look at him I bent down, bracing one hand on Billy's chest the other on the protruding end of the arrow I yanked it out of Billy's shoulder as he let out another ear piercing scream.

His screaming only stopped when I kicked his foot hard enough to sting and he had another pain to concentrate on.

"Billy, look at me. It's time for your first lesson." I said mocking his earlier words as he scowled at me using his free hand to push against his shoulder in a unsuccessful attempt to stem the bleeding.

"I need a doctor I am going to bleed to death." He wailed and I was surprised for someone who enjoyed inflicting pain so much on others. His own tolerance was unusually low.

"And maybe I can arrange that, if you tell me where you keep the keys for these cages." I sad using my sweet voice again and getting is attention back. I did not need him getting hysterical on me now.

"Why would I do that, then you will have no reason left not to kill me." He snarled and I guess the man did have a point.

"True, but if you don't tell me there is no reason not to kill you either, I guess it may take some time to find them, but I have nothing pressing on for a while." I smiled down at him, as he looked up at me and the grimace on his face was far more preferable than the sickly sweet smile.

"You know what Bethy, I knew one day I would meet my match, but I never thought it would be you." He said the smile returning and I couldn't help myself. I let the whip swing down catching him on the uninjured shoulder and slightly down his back. The red mark it left looked angry and the scream that fell from Billy's lips left me in no doubt that it had hurt. I had to wait a moment for him to recover, for I wanted, no I needed him to hear what I had to say.

"You probably know better than anyone that there are many ways a person can die, and I can assure you, leaving you handcuffed to this cage, slowly bleeding to death would not be a good way to go. And every time I check a room in the house and can't find the keys I will come out here and slice off some part of your anatomy." My voice sounded hollow to my ears and I looked up slightly for the first time. Noticing the shock and horror on Maryse's face as she moved away from the front of her cage I said nothing. Ted backed up with her and I knew they had seen enough, this probably wasn't an easy thing to watch. I looked at Randy, he was still holding the cross bow, still looking at me and he smiled, a small smile but I knew what he meant, he would be there for me right up until the end. Looking back down at Billy who had not spoken for a while I gave him a quick kick to the leg with my foot again and he winced slightly.

"You know you will never find them, and I will be dead long before you even come close. You are dooming everyone for what, revenge. I never thought you were the type Bethy." He said and I moved forward so I was within his reach. I knew however he would not go for me while I still had the whip, ready and dangling over my shoulder.

"I am willing to take the chance. Oh and don't call me Bethy I hate it." I said swinging the whip and landing one right across his face. This time it opened a gash on his left cheek and I had to wait again for him to stop screaming and calm down. He was now divided on whether to hold his shoulder wound or his stinging cheek. I watched as he went from one to the other, finally settling on his face as he looked at me again his body shaking now with the pain and it reminded me of what I had felt after he had raped me on this very lawn. I realised that he had at least gotten one thing right, this was about revenge. For me, for Mickie and for John. Ted and Maryse too for all he had done to us, this was his atonement. This was for every person who died on this island and for all those who would now never know of this place and all of the secrets it hid.

"Just tell me one thing Billy, how did you blow up our boat?" I asked him curious and also willing to let him recover some more before I continued on again. He looked at me and shook his head slightly and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse to tell me.

"It was simple, I just watched you land your dingy and saw you all and knew I had to keep you here. So I ran back to the house and got some C4 from the house and sailed back round on the boat. You were all too busy making gooey eyes at one another to notice me and I climbed on board. Placed the explosive in the engine room and set the timer for three minutes. The rest as they say is history, all that is left of your boat was fish nibbles. Your reactions were brilliant, the shock, the horror the suspicion. That was the best part, watching you all suspect one another. Even you thinking it was your own girlfriend." Billy said then looking over his shoulder at Randy who was still watching and listening to Billy's confession and he huffed. Not moving away though Randy just adjusted his position slightly to the other foot and said nothing.

"Very cleaver, but right at this moment, maybe you are regretting the decision to keep us here. Maybe this time you bit off more than you could chew." I said as he looked at me and a half smile spread across his face.

"No it was worth it, you were maybe the best I have ever had. You coming in second darling." He called to Maryse who was as far away from the action as possible clinging to the bars while Ted stood just out of reach in his cage.

"You are sick, I hope you know that." I said moving back a stride and Billy knew what was coming. He held up a hand in defence but it didn't stop me from cracking the whip against his our stretched for arm. The noise of it was somehow comforting and as Billy tried to sooth his injured arm I let fly with another lash. This time connecting on his chest and bad shoulder and I knew it must have hurt like hell. I had to wait quite a long time after that one before I could begin again.

"Please Beth, he has had enough, this is not you, please don't become like him." Maryse said moving forward slightly and I didn't want to look at her disappointed face. I knew what I was doing, and I knew I would never be the same after this, but they had to understand I was doing this for them, all of them and stopping now would only prove Billy right.

"Tell me where the keys are Billy." I said through with messing around now and giving him the opportunity to make any return remarks. I checked to see if Randy was still with me and as I suspected he was still there, looking on with a small smile on his face. I had to ask myself in that moment, if both of us had changed beyond what we could recover from, but I realised it didn't really matter. He was still there offering me whatever support I would require to end this and the best way I knew how to thank him would be to set him free.

Another long day, and another long entry, sleep still evades me somewhat but I have a plan tonight. I think there is a place where I may find sleep more easily. I will fill you in eventually on what happens, but for now I am going to have to stop writing before my spelling and handwriting get any worse. I have been thinking recently what I want to do with this diary, but that question maybe better answered when I finish telling my story, and when this entire situation finally finds a conclusion.

_Tune in next time to see just how far Beth is willing to go. Will Randy stick by her and will Ted and Maryse forgive her for what she is doing. Review please and make me a happy woman. Thanks for readingXxX_


	22. Chapter 22

_Welcome back I am sorry about the delay in updates but I have been swamped with work this week. All the same warnings apply, bad language, violence and all the things you have come to expect from me. Please read and enjoy._

Billy hung from his handcuff half unconscious, his head hung against his chest and his eyes were closed. His breathing was rapid and shallow and I knew he was trying to breathe through the pain of the lashing I had just given him. I knew I was going to have to tread carefully here, dead men don't talk and not only did I not have a clue where the keys were. But there was still the possibility that they were in a locked box of some kind. There were any number of places that the keys could be where I would not be able to get to them even if I knew their location.

Walking around behind Billy giving him a wide birth, knowing how good he was a playing possum, I moved until I was standing directly in front of Randy. The need to reach out and touch him at that point was string, but I was still aware that we were being watched. Not concerning myself with Ted and Maryse for the moment though I moved in close to him so I could whisper what I had come to say.

"I think I am going to have to patch him up before I can continue, I can't do it out here, but moving him is risky." I said not moving away from Randy's ear as his sent washed over me and I took comfort in his close proximity. I would never admit it but torturing Billy, however much I wanted to make him pay for what he had done, had also taken a part of my soul too. And at this current juncture, even though I had made plenty of threats I didn't think I would really be able to carry them out. When I had first started I thought Billy would have given in far quicker than he had. Now I had come to the point where he would lose his life if I continued without at least patching up the wounds he had already received. Especially his shoulder wound, it was still bleeding and the pallor of his face was telling me that he was getting dangerously close to losing too much blood.

"Go into the house and see what you can find. Ted could do with some form of bandaging as well. I'm sure Billy will have something you can patch him up with." Randy said as his hand came down on my forearm and his fingers squeezed my skin slightly. I took in a deep shaky breath, not wanting to move from this spot, and just to stay and wrap myself in his arms, bars and all. That's not what I did however. Pushing away from the bars and backing up I moved back over towards Billy and tapped him on the foot again to get his attention. His head lifted slowly and his gaze seemed unfocused as it met my own. I should have felt sorry for him, found some human compassion to prove to myself that I was in fact still human, but I felt nothing.

"I am going to see what I can find in the house, I don't know about you, but my friends are hungry and it's getting late. Perhaps we will continue this in the morning." I said not wanting to give him any indication that I was going in to the house to find something to make him better. It wasn't a total lie either, I did plan to find something for the others to eat and drink as well. It was most likely that any form of first aid would be kept in the kitchen. And usually that is where you also found things to eat. Two birds but with one stone. I thought as I turned away from Billy who did not utter a word back to me, I had to admit as I walked across the lawn, his silence was making me worried.

It didn't take long to locate something for Randy and the others to eat. I found cheese and crackers in the fridge, along with some exotic looking sausage which I thought would make a great snack. The medical supplies took a little longer. I finally found them in a downstairs bathroom, it was however worth the search. Billy had a well-stocked supply of bandages, antiseptic, and pain medication. I also discovered a unopened pot of penicillin. Taking out the little brown bottle I saw that there were plenty of tablets inside and would be perfect for Ted. Billy was probably likely to develop some kind of infection too, but I would be dammed if I was going to waste them on him. I thought that perhaps his tongue may even loosen in the throes of fever. Well one could only hope. Pocketing the antibiotics and gathering up the other things I would need in my arms I went back through to the kitchen and collected the food off of the counter where I had left it. I paused at the door way. I really didn't want to go back out there, to the misery and the pain, but I also knew I had to. The weight of my friend's lives were on my shoulders, and I have to say it was a pretty heavy weight and it got me back though the door.

Patching Ted up was easy, I could reach him through the bars and bar a few winces and a sour face at having to take the pills he was grateful for the painkillers and the food.

"Now don't eat it all at once." I joked with him as he took the offered slab of cheese and he took hold of my hand before I could move onto his wife.

"Beth please be careful." He said and at first I thought he was talking about Billy. And he was in a way, but not the way which I suspected. He still had yet to let go of me and I knew he had more to say, something however was making him pause. I squeezed his hand back in encouragement to continue.

"Taking someone's life will change you Beth. It is something you can never take back, and it can divide your soul. Believe me I know." He said finally, but what he didn't realise was I already knew this, I was already half way there. I didn't reply but I did let go of his hand and Ted let me go. I moved on to Maryse, we spoke a little about how I was and how she was, but our conversation remained light and totally avoided the topic of Billy completely. I moved on to Randy quickly after that, I knew from the fact that Billy seemed now to have slipped into total unconsciousness that I was going to have to be quick before I lost him completely.

Randy took the food from my hand, and placed the cross bow down at his feet so he would have both hands with which to eat by. I watched him for a moment tucking into the cheese with a gusto that made me smile. I had forgotten the last time we had eaten until that moment. It brought back memories of us sat around that campfire chomping on that bird. The memory made me smile, it was one time that I could remember that we were semi happy. Before we knew the true extent of the horror we were about to face. Now I had to turn and face that horror again, and I had no idea what Billy was going to do as I tried to patch him up.

"I wish you were with me." I said to Randy as he nodded at me around a mouthful of cheese and swallowing he replied.

"I wish I was with you to." He said as I crouched down and lent against the bars of his cell, leaning my forehead against the cool steal I felt Randy's arms encircle me. It was awkward to hold each other like that through the bars, but it was worth it. The feel of his warm welcome body against my own, took away the feeling of Billy's lingering and unwanted caresses. We stayed like that for what seemed like both forever and the blink of an eye at the same time. I knew though I would have to break the embrace and go to Billy. It seemed to happen all at once, both of us knowing that it was time to let go and get on with the job in hand. I stood up and moved away from Randy quickly, knowing that to stay there any longer I may simply go straight back to his arms which I already missed.

Walking over to Billy bringing with me the bandages I would need to cover his shoulder wound i crouched down next to him whip in hand and looked at his face. He was still out for the count, the relaxed way his body lent against the bars of my former cell, and his now even and deeper breaths told me he was almost certainly no threat to me.

"Don't turn your back on him Beth, ever."

The voice belonged to Maryse and I had a feeling that she knew what she was talking about. It was the first thing she had said to me in ages of any consequence and I had every intention of following her advice. Changing tact I picked up Billy's other wrist and unlocked the hand cuff from the bar of the cell. Moving both wrist in to the cuffs I placed the centre chain around the bars now and Billy hung there from both wrist having moved not a muscle.

What I hadn't considered however was that now Billy's shoulder was facing the bars of the cell and his raised arm was preventing me from getting to it properly.

"Damm it." I exclaimed as I tried unsuccessfully to get in-between his arm and the bars and secure the antiseptic soaked pad against his wound. I gave up ten minutes later after dropping the supposedly sterile bandage on the floor more than once and had gotten no further.

"You would have made an appalling nurse Bethy." Billy whispered between his dry slightly cracked lips and I couldn't help but move back slightly at the sound of his voice. I ignored the fact that he was still calling me Bethy, but I wasn't going to ignore the fact that he was now awake. This gave me another option, one that until this moment I didn't think was possible. The one thing I had on my side now was time. As long as Billy was secure, and alive I could make sure my friends were well cared for in their cages no matter what. It was how prison worked, at first you rebelled then slowly it broke you down. If I could get Billy into the house, and tie him to his own bed, I could keep him their indefinitely, or at least until he told me what I needed to know.

"I need to move you Billy, I am going to take you to the house so that I can tend to your wound." I told him keeping my ultimate intentions to myself for right now. Billy smiled slightly and I had the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what I was up to.

"Ok anywhere has to be more comfortable than this floor." He said shifting awkwardly in his seated position. Arms outstretched at a somewhat uncomfortable looking angel. I stood up pondering just how I was going to move him, without allowing him to escape. It was then I remembered the cattle prod and without a single word I turned around and walked back to the house.

It took me a while to find the cattle prod, I finally found it in a chest along with various other items, which I didn't examine too closely. Moving out of the downstairs room which was for all intense and purposes a utility closet, only far larger I closed the door behind me and walked back through the house. I noticed almost straight away the light steaming in though the kitchen windows. I couldn't believe how quickly the night had gone. I hadn't slept yet I did not feel tired, perhaps it had something to do with my earlier experience with a tranquiliser, and my subsequent nap in that hard chair. Yet here I was entering another day, still on this island and so far no closer to setting my friends free.

DAY NINTEEN- HOME SWEET CAGE

Not bothering to switch off the flood lamps I walked back across the lawn to an eerie silence. I had the feeling that before I came out here something was being discussed, what that was however was something no one seemed eager to tell me. Including Billy who eyed me first but soon noticed the cattle prod.

"I guess we are going for a walk then." He said but his eyes never lost contact with the cattle prod. I had a small problem, how was I going to unlock him without putting it down. Also I would be vulnerable when bent over him taking off the hand cuffs, he could make a move and I would already be off balance. I was starting to wish I had attached him to Randy's cell.

"I am going to unlock you Billy, if you try anything, Randy over there will shoot you. Now are you going to play nice." I said regaining my earlier confident voice and hoping Billy brought it. His nod of affirmation was enough for now and I really didn't have much choice. Glancing at Randy I saw he had the cross bow aimed at Billy and his finger on the trigger. I tucked the cattle prod under my arm, it was pretty safe there I hadn't activated it yet and bent down and unlocked Billy's right wrist. I figured since it was his right shoulder with the injury it was likely his right arm was compromised. Billy released his arms from around the bars of the cage and rubbed at his wrists. I could see as I suspected that his right arm wasn't as mobile as it should have been and I quickly caught hold of the lose end of the hand cuff and clicked it back on his wrist. Billy didn't put up so much as a verbal argument, and I instructed with the cattle prod for him to get up. He stood on wobbly legs, unable to support his shoulder which was now leaking blood at a much faster rate than before.

"In the house." I ordered him flicking on the switch to the prod and poking it in Billy's direction. He moved faster than I expected. Stumbling forward and catching himself before he tumbled over completely. I realised that he had gotten a few feet from me. Jogging to catch up I kept the cattle prod a few inches from his lower back and placed one hand on his shoulder to guide him. I didn't look back, I didn't speak I just walked Billy all the way up to that house and carried on until we reached the bedroom.

"Lie on the bed please." I said to him, and he did as I asked, lying on his back he held his hands on is stomach. I picked up the needle from the bedside table. I had placed it there after my little visit to his Aladdin's cave of medical supplies. It was a sedative, I was unsure just how much to give him and the instructions were in Spanish. I knew too much would kill him, and all I needed right now was a light sedation so I could fix him up.

"What's that for?" he questioned half sitting up, but a forceful hand on his injured shoulder had him lying back down immediately.

"It's nap time Billy." I said giving him the injection and watching as he fought to stay with me, then finally his eyes closed. The only way I could think of to check if he was really out was to poke a finger in the wound on his shoulder. When there was no reaction I got to work.

After cleaning and bandaging Billy's wound I hand cuffed him to the bed, he was still asleep and I was beginning to get tired. I went into the next room and looked at the bed, right now all I wanted to do was sleep, but I had to make sure the others knew I was alright first. Going downstairs once more I walked into the garden and spoke with all of them. Asking if they needed anything, but right now we all could do with the sleep. I left Randy last, he told me not to come back until I had slept, and right now it was the best advise anyone could have given me. I went back to the house, checked on Billy and then let myself fall into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was dark again, I had managed to sleep the entire day, and I was worried about the others still locked in their cages. Stopping at the kitchen, I made sandwiches and a jug of orange juice and went outside. The flood lamps that I had earlier neglected to turn off illuminated my way. As I approached the cages I saw them all talking sat in their cells.

"I brought you guys something to eat." I said holding out the food I had brought and Ted was the first one up. I was glad to see he had his appetite back again, and he was starting to regain some of his colour.

"God I am famished." He said virtually snatching his sandwich off me and I had to smile.

"Well there is plenty more of that where it came from." I said passing him a cup of juice and then moving on to Maryse. She thanked me and I went to Randy next, he was waiting at the door to his cage for me and quickly accepted the food I had brought for him.

"Beth, we have been talking, you have to see if there is a way off this island, if Billy has some kind of boat. Just in case we never find the keys." He said and I knew what he meant. The larder may be stocked right now, and everyone was ok, but eventually the supplies would run out and we would be back at square one.

"I know, and first thing in the morning I will go, but right now I want to make your lives as easy as possible." I said with a small smile and Randy smirked back at me.

"What have you planned this time Phoenix?" he asked as I simply turned back to him with a small wink and ran back for the house.

I spent the rest of the night getting things to make their cages more comfortable. Blankets to sleep under. Pillows for their heads, I even trued squeezing a thin mattress though Maryse's bars, but it wouldn't go, no matter how much we pushed and shoved it. I did find a couple of rugs, that were more akin to shag piles and they fit fine. I also found some books and Randy was particularly interested in reading one of the crime thrillers I had brought. I raised my eyebrow at him, but I knew there was nothing more I could do for them. I only had one job left, find a way off this island and make sure that when I left it would be with my friends.

_There we go, what will happen next? I can tell you one thing, I have had the hardest time deciding which way to go with the end of this. I have two endings actually. Each very different and I have yet to decide which way it's going to go. However I do have an ending so if you would like to read that drop me a review and I will be happy to oblige. Thanks for reading XxX_


	23. Chapter 23

_Here it is, seen as you all asked so nicely. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they have encouraged me to continue with this dark story. But before reading remember light can only shine in the dark._

DAY SOMETHING OR OTHER- EMANCIPATION

I didn't exactly do what Randy asked me. I went back to the house and parked myself in the third bedroom. I couldn't go into the room with all the mirrors, it brought back far too many memories. I also didn't want to be in the same room as Billy. Even though he was still asleep, I knew it wouldn't last. I opened this diary and started writing. I wrote until I had to search the house for another pen as the ink in mine finally ran out. I caught up with everything that has happened so far. I had no idea how much time had passed.

I have been out to feed and talk with the others, but I have not gone back to see Billy. It had been two days and I am sure he was on the verge of dehydration. I did eventually go in there and let him have some water. But I was not interested in talking to him at that point, I had just gotten to the point in my diary where I was writing about Mickie's death. I then went straight back to writing and didn't stop until I was up to date.

I did eventually take that walk, I went out of the front of the house for the first time and found that it was located maybe a quarter of a mile from the beach. It was a small beach more like a little cove and totally invisible from the surrounding forest. Only as I walked along the well-trodden path did I eventually stumble on the inlet. Moving down the steep embankment I spotted the boat about half way down. I remember the feeling of total joy wash over me as I moved towards it. It was a small boat, single cab, flat deck and a hold under a trap door in the floor boards. The hold was empty, but the cab wasn't. There was a set of keys hanging of one of the hooks and I picked them up.

Five keys dangled from a New York Nicks key chain and I knew that they couldn't all belong to the boat. Not wasting a moment I jumped off the boat and dashed back up the beach. Keys clutched so tightly in my hand they actually made a print on my palm where I held them so tightly. By the time I got back to the cages I was out of breath and sweating. O knew the first thing I had to do when I got back to civilisation was after a huge stake dinner, was go down the gym.

Randy spotted me first as I came bursting through the trees at the side of the garden. I could see him staring at me like I was on fire or something and I dropped the keys so they dangled on the chain from my finger and the smile that lit up his face was enough to light up the entire day.

"Found them in the boat." I said still slightly out of breath as he came around the side of the cage and approached the door.

"Boat?" he said the smile still on his face as Maryse and Ted had moved to see what was happening and I turned to the briefly as they asked what was going on.

"Found some keys in the boat Billy has parked at a little inlet just down the hill from here." I said picking out the most likely key. It was long and silver with a large end. Obviously not for any kind of door I could see in the house and I inserted it. It slid in like butter though a knife and my heart gave a little flutter. Turning it however was not possible. The key fit but it wouldn't turn in the lock. I twisted it left and right and finally Randy stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Beth it's not the right one. Don't break it though just in case." He said and I nodded slowly pulling the key from the lock. I looked down at the other keys, none of the others looked anything like the one I had just used.

"It can't be one of these, the key has to be similar to this one." I said to Randy holding up the key which I felt slightly betrayed by.

"How do you figure that?" he asked as I showed him the rest of the keys.

"Because this fitted this lock, but the teeth at the end are wrong. So it stands to reason, a key exactly like this with a slightly different end has to be the one that opens these cages." I said picking out a slightly shorter key and trying to insert in into the lock. It wouldn't even slide in, it was too wide. Randy watched me try all the keys but none of them fit like the first one. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Ok point taken, but at least now you have an idea of what to look for." He said as I stepped back and shook my head at Ted and Maryse who for a moment looked disappointed. I could feel their disappointment, it hung in the air, unsaid by anyone but I could still feel it. I clenched my teeth together and asked them in the sweetest voice if I could get them anything. I think they sensed my displeasure as they all shook their heads. I only wanted to get upstairs now and get Billy to talk, my failure had sparked that old rage in me and I turned on my heel and walked right back to the house through the kitchen up the stairs and didn't stop until I was standing over Billy's body.

He was still asleep, or at least that's what he hoped I would think. I knew he was awake I could tell by the tense way his body was lying and that his breathing was uneven and I swore as I walked in I saw his eyes close. Not in the mood for games I walked back out of the room and went straight down the stairs. Grabbing the jug I had been using to give the guys juice I filed it to the brim with water. Heading back upstairs I walked quietly back into the bedroom and found Billy in the same position, eyes closed and slightly tense. I began pouring the water slowly over his mouth and nose.

He began spluttering and trying to turn his head from the falling water. It must have felt like he was drowning as he tried to breath and choked on some of the water. I continued pouring until the jug was empty. Billy gasped in air, slamming his eyes closed and breathing though both nostrils and mouth.

"You're awake." I said innocently and he looked at me by cracking one eye open and I could for the first time see real fear there.

"I guess I am." He replied trying to act all uncaring and hard, but I had seen that look, and I knew I was getting close to breaking him.

"I hope you are in a chatty mood, because if not you might find yourself getting wet again." I said holding up the now empty jug and them moving towards the door. I looked back at him as that look of fear flashed in his eyes once more and I walked out of the door back to the batch room. I knew that having to come back to the bathroom every time I needed to fill the jug. So I switched on the tap to the bath and let it fill up. I then went back down stairs and found all the containers I could. From a washing up bowel, to a rubber bucket I was sure Billy had used for one of the cages at some point. Taking them all back upstairs the bath was full and I filled up each container and transported them back to the bedroom.

"Now are you ready to tell me where those keys are now." I said picking up my jug once more and holding it above his head. Billy shook his head slightly and took in a deep breath as I began pouring. He held out a long time. Coughing and choking on the water. He even tried drinking it at one point, I was sure he could have done with the water anyway. But his resolve did not last as long as my water supply. He was on the verge of panic, I could tell by the desperate gasps of air I was allowing him in-between dunking. That and the thrashing he was now doing upon the soaked bed.

"Ok ok stop please." He said his voice was small and I did as he asked immediately. I watched as water continued to flow down his face, some of it was left over from the soaking I had given him, but the rest was from the tears flowing from his eyes.

"If I tell you, you are going to kill me." He said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact the certainty in his voice struck me like a blow to the stomach. I think it was because it was the first thing that had fallen from his lips that was the truth.

"How about if I promise not to kill you." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. I had every intention of keeping my word as well.

"Why would you do that, after what I did to you? To your friends?" He said looking at me this time, confusion mixed with suspicion on his face.

"I guess because I am not you." I said looking down at him and waiting for him to talk again. He didn't say anything and I filled up my jug once more and held it over his face.

"No wait, they are in the kitchen, second drawer down." He shouted and I didn't move the jug.

"I have been though every drawer in that kitchen there are no keys in there." I said grateful now that I had at least searched some of the house. It meant I wouldn't go running off on a wild goose chase while he had time to recover.

"No you wouldn't have done, there is a secret bottom. Lift the lining and you will find a locked drawer underneath." He said and I had to give it to him. If he had not told me about this, I would probably have been looking for those keys until my hair turned grey.

"Locked?" I asked him and he shrugged, well at least I think that was what it was, as he was handcuffed up the movement looked kind of awkward.

"Yeah the keys for it are on the boat." He said and the smile that grew on his face was quickly replaced with shock as I dangled the keys in front of him.

"You mean these, thank you Billy." I said not wasting a second. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled open the drawer and threw all of the papers and other items on to the floor. I felt around in the now empty drawer and found a small hole in the back. Pulling it up I saw the key hole staring back at me. It was ingenious, totally unnoticeable from the outside and indictable when the drawer was full. I inserted the key that had failed to open the cages and it slid in just as easily. This time it turned. The click of the lock was like music to my ears and I opened the small lid and was greeted by perhaps the sweetest sight of my life. A single key sat there. Silver long and just like the one I had used to open the box. As I placed them side by side I could see that they were different and I knew this time I had found what I had been looking for.

Not caring about the mess, not caring about anything I rushed outside and went straight for Randy's cage. I didn't talk to him, I didn't even look at him. I wasn't going to get his hopes up just to dash them again. The key slid in and I turned it. The lock slid back with a loud thunk and I swung the door open. The sight of the key was nothing compared to Randy's arms lifting me off the ground no bars no barriers left between us as I laughed as he swung me in the air and kissed my cheek.

"Hey dude's let us out." Ted called with an obvious smile in his voice as Randy put me down and snatched the key out of the lock and did just as Ted asked him.

Free at last we had one more task to perform and that was to deal with Billy. None of us were eager to go there, to decide what we were going to do with him. I told them about my promise and they did agree that now we had a way off the island we could get the police to deal with him. We had time though and right now a shower and a sleep were top of the agenda.

I spent the night with Randy's arms around me while I wrote what had happened with Billy. He filled me in that I had been in the house five days. That made this day twenty four, we had been here the better part of a month and we should have been back a week ago. No one had found us yet, and I wondered if anyone ever would have done. Not that it mattered now, we were all free and in the morning we would deal with Billy and leave the island.

DAY TWENTY FIVE- HOMWARDBOUND

We decided to put Billy in the cage. I sedated him again, to insure he wouldn't fight back as Ted and Randy between them dragged him in there. We left him with enough water to last him perhaps a week if he made it last and some fruit. I walked away from that cage just as he woke up and noticed where he was. He called to us his voice screaming at us all the way through the trees until we hit the beach and could no longer hear his cries. We would be the last people to hear him for a while.

Ted started up the engine with the keys I had found and the boast roared to life. It was the best sound I had ever heard and Randy's smile only improved my mood further. The ocean was flat and calm, the sun was high in the sky and the day couldn't have been more perfect. I couldn't help but think about Mickie and John, the ones we had to leave behind. The ones who had lost this game of hide and seek and I lost my smile. Randy must have noticed as he came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"If we want to make their lives mean something we have to tell our story, and go back and live like every day is our last." He said and I was still surprised by how well he could read me. I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Then I guess I had better get writing." I said and he smiled at me as Maryse came over and sat down next to me. Her bruises were healing now, but I knew the ones on the inside would take far longer and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close for a moment.

"When you are done, can I read it?" she asked and I nodded my head. It made be hard for her to read but I think we could all do with some closure and if my diary helped then who was I to deny them. The boat sailed on and I finished my story, my diary is now almost full, I was surprised how much I had written, and how much I had left out. When we get back to the main land we will eventually tell people what happened, we may even tell there where to find Billy. Or maybe not.

THE END

_There you go I hope this ending was good enough, and look no surprising twists. I know unusual for me but if you keep playing the same trick it doesn't have the same effect any more. I have considered posting the alternate ending as well, and if you would like to read it then I will post it. But for now I hope you enjoyed this and will tell me what you thought in a review. Thank you for readingXxX_


	24. Chapter 24

_Well here it is, you asked for it so I have written it. This is an alternate ending to Hide and Seek. Please note that everything in the original chapter is the same up until Beth goes to the boat. We pick up from there and see what happens next. I warn you now this end has a completely different feel to the last one._

I did eventually go to look of the boat, I walked out of the front door for the first time and followed a well-trodden path down a small hill. The beach was in fact only about a quarter of a mile from the house but totally invisible from the surrounding forest. As I came out into the open I saw the beach, it was small more like cove but it was beautiful. I saw the boat about half way down the hill as I descended towards the beach. The smile that appeared on my face was the first true smile I had had in days and I practically ran to the small boat. It had a single deck and a cab, there was a trap door in the floor which led to a hold, the hold was empty. Moving on to the cab I looked around but found nothing. If Billy had leys for it they were probably as well hidden as the keys for the cages. My heart sank, I was back to square one again. It wasn't even like I was going in circles it was more like an endless straight line. One step forward two steps back.

I headed back for the house, approaching the garden from the forest no one spotted my approach as I wondered through the trees, not knowing whether I was bring with me good news or not. I walked up to Randy's cage and noted that his nose was buried in the book I had given him only a few days ago. He must have sensed my presence as he looked up all of a sudden and offered me a smile.

It faltered though as he registered the look on my face and I tried to cheer up for him. I didn't want Randy worrying about me and my emotions right now he had enough to deal with as it was.

"I found a boat." I said it just came out, it wasn't like I could really not tell them about it and Randy did smile.

"That's great, at least we know we can get off the island." He said but I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah if I can find the keys for it. I swear I have been though every room in that house and I still haven't found a single key." I said sitting heavily down on the grass as Randy stepped towards me and sat down on his side of the bars.

"Then you only have one option left, well two I suppose but one is dangerous." He said and I looked at him. Waiting for him to continue I noted that Maryse and Ted had been talking quietly with one another far from us and I wondered what they were talking about.

"You either get the information out of Billy any way you can. Or you kill him and keep on looking, obviously if you never find the keys we will be in trouble." Randy said simply and I had a feeling that was what Ted and Maryse were discussing the possibility of spending the rest of their lives in a cage.

I nodded my head knowing that I had to get Billy to talk no matter what.

I went back into the house pondering what I could do to make Billy talk, I was in no hurry to start cutting bits off him however and then a plan started to form in my mind. I had heard a few things about how torture victims and prisoners of war were made to talk. One of the methods was drowning them repeatedly, causing them to panic but without permanent injury. I would use the bath tub, keep his hands locked behind his back and dunk him under until he almost lost consciousness. I could do it for hours, and he would need no time to recover. I knew this would be the way to get him to talk, the human body could only go through so much before it gave in, and I knew Billy wanted to live more than anything.

I am going to try it now, we have to have those keys, both to the boat and to the cages, but right now I will settled for the keys to the cages, I have a feeling they are both in the same place any way. Maybe while I am at it I will ask him why, why he does this, but in the end I won't risk losing the information on the keys to satisfy my own curiosity.

DAY ONE- AND THE WINNER IS

Curiosity killed the cat but for a while I was a suspect. Hello my name is William O'Conner but you can call me Billy, welcome to my island, and by the way I didn't kill the cat I just locked her back up where she belonged. Needless to say her plan of dunking me didn't work out quite how she planned, I don't think a broken nose was in the schematics, but I did warn her that I never lost. Anyway this is my diary now and I would like to tell you all about my favourite game. I call it Hide and Seek.

_Well did I chose the right one or was this the true ending? Let me know as I am dying to know what you think. Thank you for reading XxX_


End file.
